<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapped - Inner demons burn more than the summer sunlight (Français) by Aree (Eternal_Yorozuya), Eternal_Yorozuya, The Eternal Diva (Eternal_Yorozuya)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478202">Trapped - Inner demons burn more than the summer sunlight (Français)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Yorozuya/pseuds/Aree'>Aree (Eternal_Yorozuya)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Yorozuya/pseuds/Eternal_Yorozuya'>Eternal_Yorozuya</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Yorozuya/pseuds/The%20Eternal%20Diva'>The Eternal Diva (Eternal_Yorozuya)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Echoes Of Gintama Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eternal Yorozuya Doujin Circle, F/M, OkiKagu - Freeform, angoisse, aventure, peur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Yorozuya/pseuds/Aree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Yorozuya/pseuds/Eternal_Yorozuya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Yorozuya/pseuds/The%20Eternal%20Diva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagura est poursuivie, et sa vie ne tiens qu'à un fil. Mais tout est-il vraiment ce qu'il parait? Ou est-ce que tout ce qui arrive n'est-il...</p><p>Peut-être lu seul ou avant Echoes of Destruction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagura &amp; Okita Sougo, Kagura &amp; Sakata Gintoki &amp; Shimura Shinpachi, Kagura/Okita Sougo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Echoes Of Gintama Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Eternal Yorozuya Doujin Circle, Gintama - Fanfictions françaises, Gintama Anthology by Eternal Yorozuya Doujin Circle</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. COURS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Données techniques :<br/>Histoire originale par : Aree/The Eternal Diva<br/>Date originale de publication : 02/03/2015<br/>Date de révision : 01/01/2021</p><p>Note: peut être lue seule ou avant Echoes Of Destruction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elle courait. Sans s'arrêter.</p><p>Elle courait. Sans se retourner.</p><p>Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui courait après, mais elle savait que si elle venait à s'arrêter, ces choses la rattraperaient, et c'en serait fini d'elle. Elle le savait parfaitement. Elle avait parcouru une bonne partie du chemin, et elle était en sueur. Ce n'était pas son habitude de fuir, surtout s'il s'agissait d'un combat. Mais Papi lui avait une fois dit que lorsqu'un combat ne pouvait être remporté, il fallait fuir le plus vite possible. Ce n'était pas grave si, au fond, on était perdant en abandonnant ainsi. Papi lui avait dit que dans ces rares cas, tout ce qui importait, c'était de rester en vie. Elle s'était alors mise à courir. Sans trop savoir où elle allait, du moment que c'était assez loin de cette menace. Les ombres se rapprochaient dangereusement. Elle courait de plus en plus vite. Mais on aurait dit que tout cela était vain.</p><p>Une main l'attrapa, s'agrippant à son épaule, et la faisant violemment basculer en arrière.Elle hurla, et se réveilla soudainement sur un des bancs du parc du quartier Kabuki, haletante, pâle comme un linge, et avec la main du sadique Okita Sougo sur l'épaule. Sadique qui la fixait avec un air surpris, peu accoutumé à voir la jeune fille dans cet état de panique.</p><p> </p><p>-Hé, t'as si peur que ça de me voir maintenant ? S'étonna le capitaine de la première division du Shinsengumi.</p><p> </p><p>Kagura le fixa un instant, peu sûre de ce qui venait de se produire. Elle reporta son regard sur la main du jeune homme, qui était toujours posée sur son épaule, et qu'il n'avait toujours pas retirée. Reprenant contenance, elle lui fit remarquer cet « oubli ».</p><p> </p><p>-Hé, sadique ! Retire ta main ! C'est répugnant ! Je vais être contaminé par ta maladie !</p><p> </p><p>Elle balaya de son épaule la main du jeune homme,  le faisant reculer un peu, et reprendre son air moqueur habituel.</p><p> </p><p>-Ma maladie ? C'est quoi encore cette invention ? A moins que tu ne veuille parler de ma beauté et de ma gentillesse naturelle, ce dont un monstre comme toi aurait bien besoin, en plus d'un cerveau et de politesse ! Provoqua-t-il.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Les yeux du jeune homme se mirent à briller avec malice, ses mains s'ouvrant et se fermant, prêt à dégainer son sabre comme ces cowboys leurs revolvers dans des westerns spaghetti.</p><p> </p><p>-Oh ? Tu veux bien m'expliquer ton point de vue plus en détail, la truie chinoise ? Moqua-t-il</p><p> </p><p>Kagura en avait assez entendu. Ce type la mettait hors d'elle. Elle allait lui régler son compte en le maravant, puis rentrer à la maison. Elle se mit elle aussi en position de combat, prête à rendre ses coups au sadique de service.   Il la mettait tellement hors d'elle qu'elle avait une migraine impossible. Non, il y avait plus que ça.  Elle avait vraiment mal à la tête, et finalement, même botter les fesses à l'autre abruti ne la soulagerait pas de cette douleur. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, les deux se faisaient déjà face, prêts à en découdre. Elle grimaça. Mieux valait régler ça au plus vite, afin de ne pas traîner à aller se mettre au lit.</p><p> </p><p>Ils s'élancèrent subitement l'un contre l'autre, et en une dizaine de minutes, les alentours étaient réduits en charpie, et les deux étaient à présent encore plus fatigués et pleins de sueurs par cette chaude journée que précédemment. Kagura sentit un frisson, et son regard fixa son bras. Il y avait une petite entaille au niveau du pli du coude, où le sadique avait dû la toucher pendant qu'elle essayait de lui fracasser la tête au sol.  Un autre frisson.  Quelqu'un était juste derrière elle, à les observer, elle le sentait. Elle tourna brusquement la tête, se détournant du sadique, qui lui aussi était visiblement intrigué par quelque chose. Quelqu'un les observait à distance, sans se montrer.  Un nouveau frisson, accompagné de sueurs froides, parcourut entièrement le dos de la jeune fille. C'était très désagréable. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le mal de tête ne voulait pas s'arrêter.  Foutue journée.   Elle détourna son regard de l'endroit supposé où se cachait l'observateur qu'elle ne pouvait voir, et après avoir dévisagé le sadique, le laissa tout simplement en plan au milieu du parc. Elle parcourut tout le chemin jusqu'à l'agence des Yorozuyas ; et après avoir vidé plusieurs boites de sukonbu en attendant un repas pas encore préparé par Shinpachi en retard, alla s'endormir dans le placard lui servant de chambre ; sous les yeux étonnés de Gintoki et du jeune homme à lunettes . Ils n'avaient jamais vu la jeune fille se coucher sans avoir vidé deux autocuiseurs de riz minimum le soir venu.</p><p> </p><p>Et mauvaise nouvelle pour Kagura, son mauvais rêve ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle courait à nouveau, comme si sa vie en dépendait.</p><p> </p><p>-Kagura ! Appela une voix au loin .</p><p> </p><p>Elle fut surprise d'entendre quelqu'un l'appeler, mais ce ne fut que passager, étant donné que si elle s'arrêtait, ses ennemis allaient la rattraper. Elle devait courir pour sa vie, dans ce rêve qui paraissait aussi réel que la réalité dans laquelle elle était éveillée.</p><p> </p><p>-Kagura ! Appela une autre voix</p><p> </p><p>Si elle ne se trompait pas, ça devait être la voix de Shinpachi. Et dans ce cas, celle qu'elle avait entendu juste avant était celle de Gintoki. Elle priait pour avoir mal entendu. Elle le priait réellement, même si elle ne croyait en rien à part en sa propre force et celle de ses proches.  C'était impossible qu'ils soient là, près d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas être seule, mais elle courait pour sa vie.  Ce qui impliquait qu'elle risquait de mourir très prochainement.  Elle ne vouait pas que ça arrive aux deux personnes auxquelles elle tenait. Elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive, à quiconque qu'elle connaisse, à vrai dire.  Se retrouver ainsi, à courir jusqu'à ce que les poumons se mettent à brûler, la peau à devenir glissante, et la vue à se troubler.</p><p> </p><p>-Kagura !</p><p> </p><p>Cette fois, elle avait bien entendu, c'était Gin-chan qui l'avait appelée. Elle serra la mâchoire.  Elle ne devait pas les entraîner là-dedans. Coûte que coûte. Les ombres l'encerclaient. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était prise au piège. Et au moment où tout semblait perdu… Elle se réveilla.</p><p> </p><p>Il était assez tôt, et elle s'étonnait d'avoir pu se réveiller à une heure pareille, heure qu'elle n'aurait jamais vécue en temps normal. Six heures du matin. C'était vraiment très tôt.  Elle se frotta les yeux, et bailla un peu.  Ses cheveux ébouriffés par sa véritable frayeur nocturne partaient dans tout les sens.  Ce bon à rien de Gin-san dormait encore, c'était une évidence.  Pourtant, elle sentait que quelqu'un l'observait, et sentit à nouveau un frisson la parcourir. Quelqu'un, dans l'obscurité, lui touchait la main.  Elle leva vivement sa main, prête à riposter, mais il n'y avait personne.  Bien que la pièce n'avait aucune lumière allumée et que seule la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur amenait un peu de clarté, elle ne voyait personne. Sadaharu ronflait paisiblement, de même que le permanenté. Elle se sentait pourtant toujours observée. Peut-être que c'était son rêve qui le lui faisait croire. C'était tout à fait possible.</p><p>Elle ne pouvait toutefois pas savoir. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas savoir.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A suivre...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Esprit égaré</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cette version révisée a été publiée juste à temps pour le GINTAMA DAY, vu que le film clôturant l’histoire sort aujourd’hui (08/01/2021) au Japon. Mais même si Gintama s’est terminé, Gintama sera toujours avec nous. Cette série nous as apporté tellement de sentiments (de la joie, de la tristesse, de la stupéfaction) ; mais a également amené beaucoup de personnes à se rencontrer et à échanger, que ce soit sur des sites de fans comme celui-ci, ou sur les forums et autres sites sociaux, twitter, tumblr, etc. <br/>Et cette communauté est si fantastique, magnifique même. Il n’y a pas de communauté de fans semblable à celle-ci, où vous vous sentez comme au sein d’une grande famille, après avoir parlé avec des personnes que vous ne connaissiez pas il y a peu. <br/>Je suis tellement heureuse d’avoir connu ce manga/anime en 2009/2010, et d’avoir pu rencontrer autant de personnes fantastiques et merveilleuses grâce à cela. Et m’amuser. Beaucoup m’amuser. <br/>Mais l’aventure ne s’arrêtera pas avec la fin de la série. Nous, les fans, nous pouvons créer tellement de contenu pour continuer cette aventure, que ce soit en écrivant, dessinant, composant, faisant du cosplay, et bien plus encore. <br/>Je vous fais don de toute la reconnaissance, vous tous. Et n’oubliez pas : Gintama sera toujours sale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Une nouvelle journée pour Kagura commença. Certes, assez longue, au vu de son réveil brutal à six heures du matin, mais toujours aussi ennuyante que les précédentes. Et encore ce foutu mal de tête.  Elle pensait qu'elle avait dû rester trop longtemps dehors sous ce rude soleil, aussi décida-t-elle de trouver un coin d'ombre et de s'y poser, le temps que Gintoki et Shinpachi s'occupent d’un boulot qui leur avait été confié. Elle entendit alors un grand bruit.</p><p>Gin-chan venait de tomber de l'arbre où il était monté, un matou dans les mains lui grognant dessus et le griffant furieusement. Elle ri un petit peu, puis s'arrêta brusquement. Quelque chose lui touchait le cou, ou plus exactement, une main la touchait.</p><p>Ok, ce n'était plus drôle. C'était déjà arrivé hier, et là, ça recommençait. Sauf… Que c'était impossible. Elle était adossée à un arbre. Pourtant, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, lui avait attrapé le cou par derrière. Ce n'est pas que Kagura avait peur des fantômes ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre relevant du surnaturel, hein.  Mais disons qu'elle avait elle aussi ses craintes.</p><p>Elle n'osait pas bouger.  Elle entendait à présent une respiration derrière elle.  Oh, elle allait fracasser l'abruti qui s'amusait à lui faire peur, c'était sûr.  Elle se retourna d'un coup tout en se levant, pour faire face au tronc de l'arbre.</p><p>Rien d'inhabituel. Pas un bruit même. Alors que l'instant d'avant, elle aurait juré que quelqu'un se tenait juste derrière elle. Peut-être qu'elle était trop fatiguée, et qu'elle avait rêvé éveillée. Gintoki et Shinpachi, au loin, faisaient face à un chat encore plus énervé, qui tentait de les griffer tous les deux. Elle rit un peu plus. C'était une bonne journée finalement.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ce jour-là, Gintoki était encore en train de lire son Jump, allongé sur une des banquettes bleues du bureau, tandis que Shinpachi était encore sorti faire quelques courses, le frigo étant actuellement désespérément vide.  Aussi, chacun faisait sa petite routine, sans se préoccuper du fait que Kagura était sortie promener Sadaharu il y a de celui plusieurs heures, et n'était toujours pas rentrée. </p><p>Curieusement, un certain officier du Shinsengumi ne l'avait pas croisée non plus aujourd'hui.  Il errait avec espérance dans les alentours du parc, sans pour autant voir débarquer la jeune fille.  Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il faisait sa « pause » pendant sa patrouille, et nul doute qu'Hijikata allait le critiquer encore plus que d'habitude, avec un tel retard. Mais ce bâtard pouvait bien aller crever (accidentellement) pour que Sougo puisse prendre sa place au sein du Shinsengumi.  Il s'apprêtait à finalement abandonner tout espoir de croiser le fer avec la jeune Yato, lorsqu'il entendit des aboiements. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait du chien géant des Yorozuyas, avec un volume sonore pareil. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.  Oh, enfin, il allait pouvoir se défouler. Il attendit patiemment, que la chinoise et son gros clébard ne se montrent, se cachant derrière un des gros arbres des espaces verts du parc.  Il entendit les aboiements se rapprocher. Le chien semblait venir directement vers lui, parfait.</p><p> </p><p>« IIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Appelez la police ! » Hurla une femme</p><p> </p><p>Et <strong>merde</strong>. Aussitôt, le sang de policier dans les veines de Sougo ne fit qu'un tour. Tant pis pour l'autre <em><strong>truie</strong></em>. Il devait régler ce bordel en premier. Il sortit de sa cachette, et vit des gens se précipiter vers l'Est du parc. Endroit d'où venait un énorme chien blanc. Tch ! La gamine des Yorozuyas causait encore du grabuge. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas rester en place.</p><p>Sadaharu s'arrêta devant Sougo, et commença à aboyer de plus belle, cassant les oreilles du jeune homme par la même occasion.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu vas te taire le clebs ?! Qu'est-ce que ton abrutie de maîtresse a encore fait pour affoler les gens à ce point, hein ? »</p><p> </p><p>Le chien redoubla d'aboiements. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se taire, et la situation devenait très étrange, de plus en plus de monde se dirigeait vers l'Est, attirés par toute cette agitation. Et à présent, il entendait des sirènes au loin, qui se rapprochaient au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Et le chien tirait sur la manche de son uniforme avec ses dents, manquant de le déchirer.</p><p> </p><p>« Hé! » S'exclama Sougo.</p><p> </p><p>Il n'eut pas le temps de faire part de son mécontentement une seconde de plus, que le chien l'entraînait à présent vers l'Est. Et à mesure que l'improbable duo se rapprochait du lieu de la perturbation, un nuage de passants s'était formé, tenus à l'écart par un policier régulier de la ville.</p><p>Sans se gêner, le chien perça à travers la foule, traînant dans son sillage le sadique. Le policier tenta de repousser le chien, mais lorsqu'il vit qu'un officier du Shinsengumi y était accroché, il se ravisa, et montra ses respects au jeune homme.</p><p> </p><p>« Oh, vous êtes déjà là ? Je viens à peine de vous appeler ! » S'exclama le policier. « L'ambulance ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Hein ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? »Demanda Sougo, perdu.</p><p> </p><p>Au même moment, l'ambulance était arrivée dans le parc, et l'attroupement de badauds fut rapidement dispersé pour permettre le passage du véhicule, tout en restant à proximité.</p><p> </p><p>« On a une jeune fille évanouie sur les bras. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais quand je suis arrivé, elle respirait à peine ! » Expliqua le policier, un peu désemparé par la situation.</p><p> </p><p>Le sang de Sougo se glaça. Derrière le policier, près d'un banc, se tenait la jeune Yato, allongée au sol.  Sans perdre un instant, il se précipita vers elle. Il était toutefois encore sceptique.   Elle pouvait très bien faire semblant, après tout. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Et affoler la population et faire venir une ambulance allait lui coûter cher, à elle et au patron.</p><p> </p><p>« Hé, la goinfre, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Lâcha-t-il, sous le regard éberlué du policier.</p><p> </p><p>Mais la jeune fille ne bougeait toujours pas.</p><p> </p><p>« Hé, je te parle boudin! » Insista Sougo.</p><p> </p><p>« Libérez le passage ! Libérez le passage ! Laissez passer ! » S'exclamèrent les ambulanciers, qui arrivaient derrière Sougo.</p><p> </p><p>Le jeune homme sentit enfin que la situation n'était pas normale. Il n'y avait eu aucune réaction, même lorsqu'il l'avait insultée.</p><p>Comprenant enfin que ce qui se passait n'était pas une plaisanterie, il fut écarté sur le côté, tandis que les deux ambulanciers commençaient à vérifier l'état de leur patiente.</p><p> </p><p>« Ses constantes vitales sont anormales. Le pouls est irrégulier » Dit l’un d’eux. « Il faut l'évacuer tout de suite ! »</p><p> </p><p>Sans plus attendre, son collègue retourna vers le véhicule, et ramena une civière, où la jeune fille fut installée, sa forme immobile faisant penser que le pire était arrivé.</p><p> </p><p>« Où est-ce que vous l'emmenez ? » Demanda Sougo sur un ton autoritaire.</p><p> </p><p>« A l'hôpital général d'Edo ! » Répondit un des deux ambulanciers avant de soulever la civière, aidé de son collègue, et de commencer à l'emmener jusqu'à l'ambulance. </p><p> </p><p>Les portes arrières du véhicule se fermèrent, et aussitôt, l'ambulance démarra en trombe, tout feux allumés et sirène hurlante, laissant un officier du Shinsengumi qui se rendait peine compte de ce qui s'était passé. </p><p> </p><p>Le chien était à ses côtés et continuait d'aboyer, tandis que l'ombrelle violette délaissée au sol semblait avoir perdu de son éclat. </p><p> </p><p>Reprenant ses esprits, le jeune homme demanda alors à la foule encore présente ainsi qu'au policier ce qu'ils avaient vu. Tous ceux qui avaient été témoins de la scène à proprement parler décrivirent la jeune fille en train de marcher, puis subitement s'effondrer au sol, sans raison apparente.</p><p>Sougo en vint alors à la conclusion que quelqu'un avait osé mettre au tapis avant lui la jeune fille. Mais il ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi.</p><p> </p><p>Et Gintoki ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que Shinpachi arrive tout essoufflé et paniqué à la porte, hurlant que Kagura avait été emmenée à l'hôpital.</p><p>Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle chose puisse arriver.</p><p>A vrai dire, personne n'aurait pu penser à une telle chose.</p><p>Et pourtant c'était arrivé. Kagura était à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A Suivre…</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Réalisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les deux Yorozuyas étaient arrivés aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, manquant de renverser des gens sur leur passage, et de voir que certaines personnes bien connues du Shinsengumi étaient déjà devant la porte de la chambre qu'on leur avait indiquée. Hijikata Toshiro et Okita Sougo étaient déjà là, visiblement aussi inquiets qu'eux, bien qu'ils ne le laissent pas transparaître. </p><p>Hijikata mordillait une cigarette non allumée qu'on lui avait interdit de fumer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et Sougo fixait simplement les nouveaux arrivants de ses yeux inexpressifs. Et visiblement, les deux gradés ne se doutaient pas de l’orage qui arrivait dans leur direction.</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?! » Hurla Gintoki à l'intention des deux hommes.</p><p> </p><p>Les deux officiers eurent un mouvement de recul, avant que Sougo ne se décide à parler. Ils n’avaient pas pour habitude de voir le Patron aussi agité par l’émotion.</p><p> </p><p>« Tout ce qu'on a fait, c'est surveiller sa chambre. Oh, et aussi s'assurer qu'elle arrive bien à l'hôpital avant de clamser ». Dit-il calmement.</p><p> </p><p>Aussitôt, il fut soulevé par son col par le samouraï aux cheveux argentés, un regard mauvais braqué sur lui.</p><p> </p><p>« Si j'apprends que ce qui lui arrive est de ta faute, ou de qui que ce soit d'autre parmi vous les chiens du Bakufu, rien ne me retiendra de venir chercher vos têtes. » Menaça Gintoki, mortellement sérieux.</p><p>« Vous changerez peut-être d'avis, Patron, quand vous saurez ce qui s'est vraiment produit... » Dit Sougo.</p><p> </p><p>Comme si ne plus toucher le sol n’avait aucune importance.</p><p> </p><p>« Et donc ?! Qu'est-ce qui s’est passé là-bas?! »S'énerva Gintoki.</p><p> </p><p>Toujours sans vraiment se préoccuper du fait que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol à cause de l'emprise du Yorozuya, Sougo continua :</p><p> </p><p>« Si on considère ce que les personnes encore présentes sur place ont pu nous raconter, il semble que la chinoise a encore fait du grabuge, en se battant avec quelqu'un dans le parc. Ils détruisaient tellement de choses à eux deux que les riverains ont appelé la police. Mais l’agent de police que j'ai croisé sur place m'a expliqué qu'il avait alors dû appeler du renfort, parce que la situation dégénérait. »</p><p> </p><p>Le permanenté se calma un peu, et sa prise se desserra, faisant redescendre vers le sol le capitaine de la première division du Shinsengumi.</p><p> </p><p>« On sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé ensuite, » continua Hijikata, « mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que le type qu'elle avait en face d'elle s'était volatilisé à l'arrivé du gros des effectifs, et que la petite était déjà étendue au sol. Donc il est fort probable que ce type n’ait pas joué selon les règles. Voire même, ait été un mauvais perdant... »</p><p>«Par mauvais perdant, vous voulez dire...» S'enquit Shinpachi, inquiet.</p><p>« Il l'a peut-être empoisonnée. C'est le seul cas probable où la chinoise terminerait inconsciente au sol ; sans avoir été gravement blessée... » Conclut Sougo.</p><p> </p><p>Gintoki lâcha le jeune homme, puis se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce, suivi de près par Shinpachi, qui comme Hijikata, avait assisté à la scène sans vraiment savoir ce qui allait se passer par la suite.</p><p> </p><p>Kagura était inconsciente, et bien que les deux hommes ne cessent d'appeler son nom pendant plusieurs minutes, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il semblait qu'elle ne pouvait pas respirer toute seule, un masque lui recouvrant la bouche et le nez. </p><p>Au bout d'un moment, le silence se fit dans la chambre, si bien que Sougo et Hijikata se demandèrent si les deux hommes n'étaient pas sortis sans qu'ils le voient par une autre porte.  Mais les deux hommes étaient toujours présents. C'est juste qu'ils n'osaient plus prononcer un mot ; ou plutôt, que les mots leur manquaient, tant la situation semblait irréelle. </p><p>Quelques minutes après, un médecin arriva auprès des deux hommes du Shinsengumi situés à l'extérieur, faisant sortir de leur état contemplatif les deux Yorozuyas, qui se rendirent auprès du petit groupe.   Après quelques courtes présentations, le médecin finit par expliquer ce qui se passait.</p><p> </p><p>« Nous pensions au départ qu'elle avait été empoisonnée, au vu des symptômes, et nous avons donc mené plusieurs analyses. Mais absolument rien n'est ressorti. Son état s'est alors empiré, et nous avons dû la mettre sous soins intensifs... »</p><p>« Mais ? Y'a toujours un « mais », quand un médecin fait une pause dramatique... » Se plaignit Gintoki.</p><p> </p><p>Le médecin acquiesça, et sorti alors d'une enveloppe qu'il avait sous le bras une feuille noir transparent.  C'était une radiographie du corps de Kagura, et plus particulièrement, de son torse et de sa tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Doc... » Demanda Gintoki, inquiet comme jamais. « C'est quoi ces trucs ? »</p><p> </p><p>Les trois autres hommes présents se posaient la même question.</p><p> </p><p>Ils n'étaient pas médecins, et donc, ne pouvaient pas savoir correctement lire une radio. Mais il y avait des cas où même sans être médecin, on pouvait constater des évidences.   Évidences qui prenaient la forme de centaines de petits points blancs minuscules, comme si on avait vaporisé quelque liquide sur une vitre sous forme d'une vapeur extrêmement fine.  Des petits points étaient présents partout dans le corps de la jeune fille. Y compris dans sa tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Nous avons tenté de prélever un de ces « points » visibles, » dit le médecin. « Et il s'avèrent qu'il s'agit de nanorobots. »</p><p> </p><p>Aussitôt, Gintoki fut pris d'un certain malaise, se remémorant des événements de la guerre du Joui, lorsque lui et ses compatriotes avaient dû faire face à de redoutables ennemis utilisant un nanovirus pour contaminer et tuer lentement mais sûrement les êtres humains. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que Kagura n'ait été infectée par ça, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune raison qu'une souche vivante de cette maladie traîne à cette époque en plein Edo. Mais ses inquiétudes furent rapidement levées.</p><p> </p><p>« Les nanorobots ne semblent rien faire, si ce n'est détraquer son organisme. Il semble qu'ils l'empêchent également de se réveiller. »</p><p>« Et alors ? Vous attendez quoi pour lui enlever ces saletés ? » Demanda Hijikata.</p><p>« Nous tentons tout notre possible, mais nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de moyen de tous les retirer en même temps. Nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'en en retirant une petite partie, cela mettait sa vie en danger. Et malheureusement, le temps est contre nous. »</p><p> </p><p>A cette dernière déclaration, Gintoki explosa.</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour la sortir de là, alors ?! Vous voulez dire qu'elle risque de mourir si on lui enlève pas ces saletés rapidement ?! »</p><p> </p><p>Le médecin hocha de la tête avec réserve, craignant un autre débordement de ce type, mais en bien plus violent, si il venait à exprimer cette idée à voix haute. Mais malgré cela, il avait encore une chose à dire.</p><p> </p><p>« Toutefois, depuis que votre amie est arrivée ici, nous avons relevé sans cesse ses constantes, pour nous assurer de la vitesse de développement de sa mauvaise condition, » il fit une autre pause, « et nous avons ainsi pu remarquer qu'elle avait une activité cérébrale très intense... »</p><p>« C'est bien beau tout votre jargon scientifique, mais pensez aux gens comme nous qui ne pigent que dalle ! » S'énerva Gintoki.</p><p>« Gin-san ! » Intervint Shinpachi. « Laisse le finir et calme toi, sinon on risque de nous mettre à la porte ! »</p><p> </p><p>En effet, plusieurs têtes s'étaient à plusieurs reprises tournées dans leur direction, des membres du personnel lançant des regards réprobateurs et méfiants aux nuisances sonores sur pattes.</p><p> </p><p>Gintoki soupira un grand coup, et attendit que l’homme reprenne son explication.</p><p>« Il semble que votre amie ici présente, soit actuellement en train de rêver... »</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A Suivre…</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Est-ce que je rêve?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uhm.</p><p>Une goutte de sueur roula sur le front de la jeune fille.</p><p>Gah.</p><p>La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et ferma légèrement les yeux.</p><p>Erf.</p><p>De fines mains pales se refermèrent un peu plus sur la poignée de l'ombrelle violette.</p><p>Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait encore sortir par une telle chaleur, hein ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait de (vraiment) mal qui puisse donner lieu à un tel calvaire ?  Bon d'accord, elle avait fait beaucoup de choses mauvaises dans sa courte vie, mais si on excluait les destructions et les pains dans la figure accidentels, les réponses violentes à des agressions, ou ce qu'elle faisait endurer à un certain sadique, ça ne pouvait pas faire autant.  Ça devait bien faire 60 à 70% de ses mauvaises actions. Allez, enlevez aussi les choses ou les personnes détruites sur un coup de sang, et voilà, on arrivait à 90% ! Le reste… Disons que ça faisait partie du taux habituel et naturel de méchanceté d'un être humain... Sauf qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Et accessoirement, que ce taux naturel était un peu élevé pour une jeune fille de son âge, humaine ou non.</p><p>Ah ! Ça ne servait à rien de se justifier !  Elle n'avait rien fait de mal au point de mériter ça ! Point barre ! Elle avait déjà souffert de nombreuses blessures plus ou moins graves au cours de sa vie, et elle pensait réellement que le jour où elle mourrait, ce serait sur un champ de bataille.  Mais non, elle allait se dessécher et mourir cramée au soleil comme une tranche de pain toastée à outrance qui aurait terminé au fond d'une poubelle car carbonisée.</p><p> </p><p>Et le pire de tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer maintenant, parce que le patron des Yorozuyas lui avait ordonné d'aller chercher son lait fraise et un paquet de papier toilette. Et pourquoi elle avait accepté sans broncher déjà ? Ah oui, parce que le permanenté avait promis qu'elle n'irait pas aux trois prochains jobs que les Yorozuyas auraient à effectuer.  L'offre paraissant alléchante à premier abord s'était finalement retournée contre Kagura avec la plus forte des punitions.</p><p> Devoir endurer le soleil était déjà un enfer en soi pour un Yato, mais devoir endurer le soleil d'été de la Terre, une planète où il n'y avait pas de longues saisons pluvieuses comme sur d'autres planètes, c'était encore pire. Y'avait pas de mot pour décrire quelque chose pire que l'enfer, non ? Ou alors, Kagura ne le connaissais pas encore. Et maintenant, elle regrettait réellement d'avoir fait ce pacte avec le diable blanc…</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait déjà acheté ce qu'il fallait, (si ce n'est la commande extra de Gintoki , lait fraise et papier toilette, que ce dernier avait hurlé depuis les toilettes de l'agence), et en avait profité pour s'acheter un bâton de glace qu'elle avait englouti en quelques minutes, encore plus de sueur lui coulant du front en partie caché par un bandana lui enserrant le haut de la tête. La chaleur était définitivement insupportable. <em>Rien d'autre n'aurait pu être plus…</em></p><p> </p><p>« Oh, encore en train de suer comme du porc cuit à la vapeur, la chinoise ? » Fit une voix bien reconnaissable.</p><p> </p><p>… <em>Insupportable</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait pensé trop vite. C'était une mauvaise habitude chez elle. Et le sadique Okita Sougo du Shinsengumi avait lui, la mauvaise habitude de toujours débarquer au pire moment.</p><p> </p><p>« Lâche-moi, sadique, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, sinon Gin-chan restera à jamais prisonnier des toilettes ! »</p><p>« Ah ? Le patron a encore la grosse commission au cul ? » Souleva le sadique.</p><p>« Ah, ça ? Ce sont mes cheveux de beau jeune homme, qui font craquer toutes les filles, mais comme tu ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie, je comprends que tu ne puisses pas les admirer à leur juste valeur. Ça doit être l'effet du Garce-Filtre… »</p><p>« Ah ? Le Garce-Filtre ? Tu veux plutôt dire le « Sublime-Demoiselle-Célibataire-Filtre » ! »</p><p>« Tssk ! Décidément, tes réparties verbales sont de plus en plus faibles… » Dit-il. « Ton cerveau a fondu avec la chaleur ou quoi ? »</p><p> </p><p>Ah, ça y est, il dépassait les bornes là ! Elle ruminait intérieurement, et avait plus qu'envie de lui en coller une en pleine face.  Mais si elle commençait, ça allait se transformer en bataille rangée qui allait durer sans doute très longtemps, et par cette chaleur, c'était impossible.   Il fallait qu'elle garde des forces pour revenir jusqu'à l'agence des Yorozuyas. Elle préféra donc l'ignorer, et après lui avoir jeté un regard dédaigneux, se remit à marcher comme si l'échange n'avait jamais eu lieu.</p><p> </p><p>« Oi, tu comptes m'ignorer ? Tu me brises le cœur, monstrueuse gamine ! » Lança-t-il.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Garde ton calme</em>
  <em>, Kagura… Contrôles-toi…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Vraiment ? Tu vas me faire ce coup-là ? C'est vache. Enfin, en même temps, c'est dans ta nature, non ? »</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cet espèce de… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cet enfoiré la suivait comme son ombre, même pas dérangé par la chaleur environnante, et continuait à la harceler.</p><p> </p><p><em>« </em>Non parce que si tu continues à marcher comme ça... » Continua-t-il.</p><p> </p><p>Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit à tout prix s'en prendre à elle ? Hein ?</p><p> </p><p><em>«</em>... Et puis aussi, avec tes pieds de porc... <em>» </em></p><p> </p><p>Elle devait sûrement cauchemarder. Oui. Être emmerdée dans une situation déjà calamiteuse par une autre calamité...</p><p> </p><p><em>« </em>... Sans parler des verrues et aussi... <em>»</em></p><p> </p><p>Oui. Finalement, ça ne devait être qu'un cauchemar. Et si elle faisait tout son possible pour l'ignorer le plus possible ? Oui, effacer son existence même, comme ça elle ne le verrait plus, ne l'entendrait plus et ne le sentirait plus.</p><p> </p><p><em>« </em>... Oi... C'est pas comme si j'avais toute la journée non plus... <em>»</em></p><p> </p><p>Ah, décidément ça ne marchait pas...</p><p> </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin, sadique ?! » Hurla-t-elle à bout de nerfs.</p><p> </p><p>Hurlement qui surprit bon nombre de personnes dans la rue, et à peine le jeune homme, qui n'en laissa rien paraître.</p><p> </p><p>« Oi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? D'abord tu m'ignores, et ensuite tu me cries dessus, Me dis pas que c'est cette période du mois ? » Moqua-t-il.</p><p> </p><p>Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il eut le temps de dire, avant de se manger en pleine joue un coup de poing dévastateur qui l'envoya valser à quelques mètres de là, sans qu'il ait le temps de parer. Il faut dire que la jeune Yato l'avait plus que pris par surprise, et que malgré son état de faiblesse momentané dû à la chaleur, elle avait eu assez de force pour sûrement lui fracturer la mâchoire.</p><p> </p><p><em>« </em><em>Hé</em>, c'était pour quoi ça ?! » Râla-t-il, encore étendu au sol.</p><p> </p><p>Et il faut dire que, malgré s'être à moitié fait détruire la joue par la jeune Yato, il avait encore assez de présence et d'apparences conservées pour sembler être simplement en train de somnoler au sol.</p><p>Kagura ne répondit pas, et tourna les talons, pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cette nuisance qui ne l'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle durant les dernières minutes, et s'engouffra dans la petite supérette ouverte 24h sur 24 afin de récupérer les deux derniers items nécessaires à l'accomplissement de la quête confiée par Gin-chan le seigneur des toilettes.</p><p> </p><p>Ses derniers achats mis dans un sac, et ce même sac suspendus à une de ses mains avec l'autre sac qu'elle portait déjà depuis un moment, elle ressorti du magasin ; et fut étonnée de trouver l'endroit où le sadique s'était étalé au sol déserté.Il avait dû en avoir assez, et avait dû décider de quitter les lieux. Enfin débarrassée... Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion ne réduise le sol en poussière à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Elle sursauta sur le côté, échappant de justesse à une carbonisation imminente, et repéra rapidement d'où venait le tir :</p><p> </p><p>Sur le bâtiment d'en face, avec un bazooka encore fumant, se tenait le sadique, visiblement déçu d'avoir raté sa cible.</p><p> </p><p>« Cet espèce d'enfoiré... Je vais lui faire la peau ! » S'énerva Kagura.</p><p> </p><p>Elle laissa tomber ses sacs de course, explosant au passage les œufs et une des briques de lait fraise ; et se dirigea à travers la rue d'un pas bien décidé vers l'endroit où se tenait le sadique.</p><p> </p><p>« Ah, enfin ! » S'exclama Sougo.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait finalement atteint son but. Il allait enfin pouvoir tenter de botter le cul de la gamine des Yorozuyas, lui qui s'ennuyait autant par cette journée faite exclusivement de patrouilles. Hijikata l'avait encore assigné un emploi du temps bien pourri après qu'il ait tenté de le tuer pour la troisième fois après le petit-déjeuner. Un sale et malsain sourire se dessina sur son visage poupin.</p><p> </p><p>Mais du côté de Kagura, l'énervement était à son comble. Cette sale tête blonde allait payer ! Les gens s'écartèrent par pur réflexe de conservation et de survie de son chemin, à mesure qu'elle traversait la petite rue à la limite du quartier Kabuki. L'ombrelle encore posée sur l'épaule, elle avançait franchement. Cette fois, elle allait lui faire manger ses dents, c'était sûr.</p><p>Sauf que les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme prévu. Arrivée à mi-chemin de la rue qui commençait à se vider de monde, Kagura eut soudainement mal à la tête.</p><p> </p><p><em>« </em>Hein ? Qu'est-ce que... <em>»</em></p><p> </p><p>Elle n'eut pas réellement le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle commença à être parcourue de frissons sur tout le corps, et à avoir la tête qui tourne.  Puis elle perdit l'audition, n'entendant plus qu'un murmure brouillon. Et enfin, le monde vacilla. Kagura tomba soudainement au sol, immobile.</p><p>Le sadique ne perdit pas cette occasion en or, et descendit à toute allure à sa rencontre, prêt à lui asséner un coup de sabre, malgré la foule qui commençait à s'amasser autour de la jeune fille étalée au sol.</p><p> </p><p><em>« </em>Oi, tu veux encore me faire ce coup-là ? On dirait que t'as pas retenu la leçon la dernière fois, la chinoise. Je <strong>sais </strong>quand tu fais semblant... » Annonça le sadique.</p><p> </p><p>Levant son sabre, il écarta une foule apeurée et s'apprêtait à donner un coup en plein dans le dos de Kagura, lorsqu'une main l'arrêta soudainement, enserrant le poignet de la main tenant l'arme.</p><p> </p><p><em>« </em>Hé, enfoiré, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? » Demanda faiblement Kagura, recouvrant ses esprits.</p><p><em>« </em>Hein ? C'est pas évident ? Je vais profiter de ton état de faiblesse pour te découper en petits bouts ! » Sourit-il.</p><p> </p><p>Soudain, Kagura frissonna. La présence était encore là. Elle l'avait sentie. Alerte, elle se releva d'un coup, malgré son état de faiblesse provoqué par la chaleur ambiante.</p><p> </p><p>Un autre frisson. On venait de lui toucher la main. Elle regarda subitement derrière elle, sans pour autant voir quoi que ce soit.  Et quand elle se retourna à nouveau, le sadique avait disparu. Elle était à nouveau seule, dans la rue bondée de monde.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chez Gengai, deux Yorozuyas bien connus attendaient avec impatience le jugement qu'allait rendre un vieil homme un brin dérangé. Vieil homme qui, lunettes grossissantes sur le nez, observait avec attention un minuscule objet posé sous un microscope, dans une boîte de pétri.</p><p> </p><p><em>« </em>Hum. Et tu dis qu'ils ont retiré ça du corps de la petite ? » Demanda Gengai, à moitié absent.</p><p><em>« </em>Oui ! Ça fait la quatrième fois que tu demandes ça, le vieux ! » S'énerva Gintoki.</p><p><em>« </em>Hum... Je dois dire que ça dépasse un peu mes compétences... » Continua le vieux.</p><p><em>« </em>Alors tu peux rien faire ?! T'aurai pu dire ça trente minutes plus tôt ! Ça nous aurait évités de poiroter pour rien ! » Explosa Gintoki.</p><p><em>« </em>Hé ! J'ai dit que ça me dépassait un peu, pas que je ne pouvais absolument rien faire ! » S'offusqua le vieux.</p><p><em>« </em>Gengai-san, vous voulez dire que vous avez peut-être une solution ? » Demanda Shinpachi avec espérance.</p><p> </p><p>Le vieux hocha de la tête.</p><p> </p><p><em>« </em>ça va prendre un peu de temps, mais si vous me ramenez Tama ici, je pense réduire grandement ce temps. Ces saletés sont manifestement d'origine Amanto... <em>»</em></p><p> </p><p>Gintoki retint sa respiration à ces mots. Se pouvait-il après tout, que ces nanomachines soient les mêmes... Que celles portées par les Enmis lors de la guerre du Joui?</p><p> </p><p><em>« </em>Mais apparemment, elles ne sont pas très agressives. Du moins, pas à vue d'œil. J'ai réussi à isoler une partie de leur code de programmation, et il semble que ces saletés aient été programmées pour que les personnes contaminées ne puissent <strong>jamais </strong>se réveiller... <em>»</em></p><p> </p><p>Gintoki eut la gorge serrée. Ce n'était pas le Kodoku des Enmis, mais c'était tout aussi terrible. Avec la malchance la plus totale, Kagura ne... Elle ne serait plus jamais là.</p><p> </p><p><em>« </em>Toutefois, je peux peut-être reprogrammer une de ces machines et lui demander d'arrêter ses semblables, mais ça risque de prendre beaucoup de temps, même avec Tama. Et il faut prendre en compte autre chose... <em>» </em></p><p> </p><p>Les deux Yorozuyas retinrent leur respiration.</p><p> </p><p><em>« </em>Je peux désactiver ces machines toutes en même temps, avec un peu de chance, mais si Kagura ne souhaite pas se réveiller... » Commença Gengai.</p><p><em>« </em>Tu plaisantes le vieux ! Bien sûr qu'elle voudra ! » Rit nerveusement Gintoki. « C'est pas comme si elle allait faire une grasse matinée mortelle, hein ? »</p><p>« Réfléchis-y bien Ginnoji. Les médecins t'ont dit qu'elle rêvait, non ? » Impliqua Gengai. « Si ce rêve est également un des effets provoqué par les nanomachines, elle ne sait peut-être pas ce qui lui est arrivé, et croit toujours se trouver dans le monde réel. Alors, à ton avis, que se passera-t-il si tu crois être dans le monde réel, et non dans un rêve ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Elle... ne se réveillera jamais... » Réalisa gravement Shinpachi.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A Suivre...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Souvenirs.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagura avait bien mérité une bonne journée de repos, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu comme supplices hier. Vraiment ! Ce type insupportable avait vraiment décidé de la traquer, même affaiblie comme elle l'était ! Quand il ferait moins chaud, c'est sûr, elle allait l'écraser !</p><p> </p><p>Ruminant comme elle le faisait depuis les quelques dernières heures, Kagura n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un tapait avec insistance à la porte de l'agence des Yorozuyas depuis plusieurs minutes...  Finalement, l'ouverture brusque de la porte coulissante fit revenir Kagura à ses esprits ; et elle sortit de son placard/chambre afin de voir qui venait la déranger à une heure pareille de la journée (10 heures du matin, ce qui n'était pas vraiment tôt, étant donné que la matinée était déjà bien avancée…). Aussi, la surprise s'afficha sans retenue sur son visage encore endormi, lorsqu'elle vit qui venait d'entrer dans l'agence, et qui était en train d'enlever sa cape.</p><p> </p><p>« P... Papi ?! » S'exclama la jeune Yato.</p><p>«Kagura... Les deux autres incapables ne sont pas là à ce que je vois ? » S'étonna Umibouzu.</p><p>« Non, Gin-chan et Pachi sont partis faire un travail ! » Répondit-elle à la hâte. « Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Papi ? »</p><p>« ah... Je suis venue te voir toi », dit-il.</p><p> </p><p>Sur ces mots, il retira ses bottes et quitta l'entrée pour se diriger vers le salon/bureau des Yorozuyas/salle à manger, où il s'affala sur une des banquettes bleues au centre de la salle. Kagura le suivit sans un mot, et s'assit en face de lui. Si son père avait fait tout ce chemin pour la voir, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose.</p><p> </p><p>« Kagura, je suis venue t'annoncer... »</p><p>« Si c'est pour me demander de partir avec toi dans l'espace pour devenir chasseuse d'alien comme toi, c'est non. » Dit-elle, sèchement.</p><p> </p><p>Umibouzu sembla un brin déconcerté, mais continua sur sa lancée.</p><p> </p><p>« Hum, oui et non... A vrai dire, l'autre jour, j'ai combattu un de ces aliens du cadran galactique sigma, et en passant à ça de perdre mon autre bras, je me suis dit... Que j'étais peut-être devenu un peu trop vieux pour ce métier. »</p><p> </p><p>Kagura avait peur de mal comprendre. Son visage montrait tout autant d'étonnement que de confusion face à la déclaration de son père.</p><p> </p><p>« Papi- »</p><p> </p><p>« Je pense arrêter le métier de chasseur d'aliens, Kagura. » La coupa-t-il.</p><p> </p><p>Kagura ne savait plus quoi dire. Si Papi arrêtait de faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait depuis qu'elle était toute petite, alors...</p><p> </p><p>« Et... Tu vas faire quoi, alors ? » Demanda Kagura, craintive.</p><p> </p><p>Umibouzu la fixa droit dans les yeux, son crâne chauve brillant avec la lumière du soleil perçant à travers les fenêtres de l'agence. Il déclara alors d'un ton solennel :</p><p> </p><p>« Je pense venir vivre sur Terre, si tu acceptes d'avoir ton vieux père près de toi, Kagura. »</p><p> </p><p>Une tonne d'émotions contraires se bousculèrent dans la poitrine de la jeune Yato, mais une seule d'entre elles fut assez forte, pour la faire agir. Elle se leva soudainement, et avant que le vieux Yato puisse réaliser ce qu'il se passait…</p><p> </p><p>« K... Kagura ? » Demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui.</p><p> </p><p>Kagura sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte violemment derrière elle.</p><p> </p><p>La seule émotion qui fut assez forte pour la faire bouger en adéquation avec ce que venait de dire son père… Était la colère.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Pendant ce temps, dans une des grandes avenues du quartier Kabuki, deux hommes parlaient à l'écart de la foule, à priori de quelque chose d'anodin, mais qui pourtant était un problème bien plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait.</p><p>Et un de ces deux hommes était le policier alors de service, arrivé en premier sur les lieux de « l'incident ».</p><p> </p><p>« Donc, vous êtes sûr que ce type s'est enfui peu de temps après que la chinoise ne commence à tituber ? » Demanda le jeune homme aux yeux rouges.</p><p> </p><p>Le policier, encore en patrouille à cette heure de la journée, fut un peu mis mal à l'aise par les deux yeux carmin qui l'observaient.</p><p> </p><p>« Hum... Oui, je suppose... j'étais plutôt occupé à tenir la foule éloignée, vu que ces deux là avaient commencé à raser le parc dans son entièreté... » Répondit-il. « Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ces deux-là ne rigolaient pas. Je suis sûr d'avoir vu des os se faire briser, ce jour-là... »</p><p> </p><p>Sougo se remémora les derniers affrontements qui avaient eu lieu entre lui et la gamine des Yorozuyas. Plus que quiconque, il savait très bien que les coups de la jeune Yato ne devaient pas être sous-estimés. Encore plus quand elle prenait les choses au sérieux. Ses émotions pouvaient très bien faire passer d'une simple bosse à un os cassé. Il en avait fait les frais plus d’une fois…</p><p> </p><p>« Maintenant qu’on en parle, j'ai trouvé les deux assez similaires dans leur façon de se battre ». Continua le policier. « Mais je n'ai pas bien vu le visage de l'homme, parce que sa tête était en partie bandée... »</p><p>« Vous voulez dire que ce type cachait son visage ? Et ses vêtements étaient similaires à celui de la chinoise ?» S'enquit Sougo.</p><p> </p><p>Le policier acquiesça d'un signe de tête.</p><p> </p><p>« Ils viennent peut-être de la même planète, allez savoir... »</p><p> </p><p>Au loin, une échauffourée entre un ivrogne et un vendeur fit sortir le patrouilleur de sa torpeur.</p><p> </p><p>« Ah, excusez moi Capitaine Okita, mais si vous avez d'autres questions, j’ai bien peut que vous ne deviez repasser quand je ne serai pas de service... »</p><p> </p><p>Il s'excusa rapidement et accourra vers le chahut en formation pour séparer les deux imbéciles qui en étaient venu à une lutte de force grotesque, où la lenteur de l'ivrogne ralentissait aussi les gestes du vendeur.</p><p> </p><p>Sougo lui, termina de mémoriser ce que l'homme lui avait dit. Et ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. La chinoise avait combattu un autre Yato, malgré le fait que les Yatos se faisaient rares sur Terre.   Il devait donc s'agir d'un individu venu d'autre part. Et cet « autre part », Sougo savait déjà où ça pouvait se trouver.</p><p> </p><p>Il leva les yeux vers le ciel ensoleillé, plissant les yeux face à l'astre aveuglant. Un de ces enfoirés d'Harusame était venu exprès pour mettre hors d'état de nuire la jeune Yato. Sa rivale. Et ça, il n'allait pas le laisser passer. Il allait trouver celui qui avait fait ça, et il allait lui briser toutes les articulations, une par une...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Des regards insistants et inquiets pesaient sur le vieil homme. Deux regards même, pour être plus précis.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors ? » Demanda le permanenté.</p><p>« Alors quoi ? » Répondit Gengai.</p><p>« Alors ? » Demanda à nouveau Gintoki.</p><p>« Quoi ?! Quoi à la fin ?! » S'énerva Gengai. « Ça va faire vingt fois que tu me poses cette question ! Tu m'as amené Tama, mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais avoir des résultats dans les secondes, voire les minutes ou les heures à venir ! »</p><p>« T'as dit que ça allait aller plus vite avec Tama ! C'est pas assez vite, finalement ! »</p><p>« Gin-san, » tenta Shinpachi. « C'est vrai que Gengai-san a dit que les choses avanceraient plus vite, mais je pense qu'il serait mieux pour travailler si on le laissait assez tranquille pour réfléchir... »</p><p>Les épaules du patron des Yorozuyas se relaxèrent.</p><p>« Je sais que tu t'en fais pour Kagura-chan, moi aussi je m'en fais pour elle... Mais tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre... »</p><p>« Pattsuan... Tu n'as pas compris la situation... Si Kagura ne se réveille pas.. Alors elle ne sera pas la seule à dormir pour l’éternité... »</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Gin-san ? »</p><p>« <strong>Son taré de père va venir nous faire dormir d'un sommeil éternel !</strong> » Explosa Gintoki, d'une voix hystérique.</p><p>« <strong>C’est</strong><strong> de ça que tu </strong><strong>t’inquiète </strong><strong>en fin de compte ?</strong><strong>! </strong>» Explosa à son tour le tsukkomi de service, en donnant une tape sur la tête de son employeur.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>« Mais Pattsuan... » Tenta misérablement Gintoki. « Réfléchis un peu ! Si jamais le vieux chauve apprend ce qui s'est passé, il va revenir sur Terre, et nous exécuter tous les deux parce qu'on aura pas su protéger Kagura ! »</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rien qu'à cette pensée, Shinpachi ne put réprimer un frisson… Le patron des Yorozuyas avait bien raison de se soucier de ça. Mais toujours est-il que c'était loin d'être la priorité du moment, même avec cette menace imminente pesant sur les deux hommes.</p><p>« T-tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est de sauver Kagura-chan avant que son père n'ait vent de cette histoire, » dit le garçon à lunettes en hésitant. « Mais honnêtement, je me ferait plus de soucis pour la personne responsable de l'état de Kagura-chan… Que cette histoire se termine bien ou non, cet individu risque de ne pas voir le soleil se lever <strong>(1)</strong> … »</p><p>« Hum… C'est vrai, » raisonna Gintoki. « Après tout, nous sommes censés protéger la goinfre, et nous ne sommes pas responsables de ce qui lui est arrivé, pas du tout… »</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>« Gin-san… C'est pourtant toi qui lui as dit d'aller racheter du riz parce qu'elle avait tout mangé et que sa force surhumaine lui permettrai d'en porter plusieurs sacs à la fois… » Dit Shinpachi, sans croire à ce que venait de dire le patron des Yorozuyas.</p><p>« Q-q-q-q'est-ce que tu racontes, Pattsuan ! J'ai jamais dit ça ! » Tenta pitoyablement Gintoki.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shinpachi soupira devant l'inconscience et l'idiotie de son employeur, et reporta son regard sur le vieux Gengai en train de travailler avec Tama devant plusieurs écrans d'ordinateur.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, Gintoki était tout aussi inquiet pour la jeune fille. Il pouvait aussi réellement craindre Umibouzu. Mais si Shinpachi savait quelque chose sur le permanenté, c'est qu'il pensait toujours plus aux choses sérieuses que ce qu'il ne voulait bien montrer…</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>A Suivre...</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes de compréhension: </p><p>(1) « The sun will rise again/Hi wa mata noboru ». Référence au nom du groupe de scanlation qui a traduit l’intégralité de Gintama en anglais.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Crescendo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depuis que Kagura avait été amenée à l'hôpital, plusieurs jours avaient passé, et ce, sans qu'elle montre ne serait-ce qu'un signe de rémission. Les Yorozuyas avaient rendu le vieux Gengai maboule à force de venir le harceler, et le Shinsengumi avait terminé l'enquête préliminaire concernant les événements s'étant déroulés au parc. Pour une fois, un boulot rapidement et efficacement exécuté. Mais à présent que la thèse du Harusame venu régler des comptes avec la jeune Yato avait été vérifiée, les choses n'avançaient plus vraiment. A vrai dire, elles stagnaient...</p><p>Et l’état de la jeune fille était devenu semblable à celui d'une personne plongé dans un état végétatif.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Avançant furieusement dans la rue à l'extérieur de l'agence des Yorozuyas, une jeune Yato avait le cœur trop retourné et l'esprit trop dissipé pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que marcher tout droit en évitant un maximum de personnes sur sa trajectoire.</p><p>Il avait osé.</p><p>Il avait osé faire comme si il tenait à elle. Après tout ce temps.</p><p> </p><p>On avait beau dire que Kagura était une fille à papa et extorquait tout ce qu'elle pouvait du vieux chauve, il y avait toujours eu, malgré tout, un certain attachement au vieil homme. Mais cet attachement, bon nombre de personnes en avaient mal saisi la nature.</p><p>Elle ne respectait pas le vieil homme. C'était son père, et cela rendait les choses encore plus douloureuses. Il était censé être un père. Il l'avait été une partie de son enfance ; en quelque sorte. Il avait rempli ce rôle de parent pendant un si bref moment qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pu s'attacher à lui ; comme n’importe quel parent et son enfant.</p><p>Il était actuellement, entre le parfait inconnu et l'oncle au troisième degré qui vient à chaque noël pour embarrasser toute la famille. Elle le détestait. Mais elle l'aimait aussi. Elle avait envie de le frapper, mais aussi de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait envie qu'il disparaisse de sa vie, mais aussi qu'il reste à ses côtés comme il aurait dû l'être.</p><p>Mais il avait fait une chose si impardonnable qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se rapprocher autant de lui. Jamais.</p><p> </p><p>Il les avait abandonnées. Elle n'aurait pas pu comprendre à l'époque, à cause de son jeune âge, les diverses raisons ayant poussé l'homme à partir de la planète, et à les laisser derrière, seules. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus pardonner à son frère. Mais pour son père, elle avait l'intime conviction que la trahison était venue de lui, en premier. Le chauve les avait trahis. C’est pour cette raison qu’elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.</p><p> </p><p>Le fait qu'il lui annonce de but en blanc qu'il voulait venir vivre sur Terre avec elle ressemblait plus à une grossière insulte, une vile plaisanterie, qu'à des sentiments sincères.</p><p> </p><p>Elle s'était sentie soulagée dans un premier temps. Pensant qu'elle pourrait enfin rattraper son enfance gâchée. Mais la réalité était revenue subitement et lui avait asséné un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac, avant de lui faire un german suplex. C'était son père, et c'était Umibouzu.</p><p>Il avait préféré son job en tant que chasseur d'aliens à sa famille. Et dès lors, il avait perdu tout droit de se dire père. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle était plus humaine que Yato. Elle avait pensé qu'ils pourraient vivre comme une famille heureuse, malgré une mère malade et un frère turbulent. Mais c'était un sujet tabou. Il fallait être un Yato à part entière, même dans ses sentiments, même si…</p><p> </p><p>Même si votre mère n'était pas aussi forte que vous, et ne le serait jamais.</p><p> </p><p>Il fallait écraser et enterrer toute forme de faiblesse. L'étouffer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le fier et impitoyable Yato.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se mit à courir avec hargne jusqu'au parc du quartier Kabuki, mais s'arrêta soudainement sur un pont. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire là… Comme si aller voir son rival de toujours allait arranger les choses.</p><p> </p><p>Quelle idiote elle faisait. Cet abruti ne comprendrait sûrement rien de toute façon, et préférerait encore la traiter de monstre plutôt que de jeune fille.</p><p>Elle s'accouda sur une des rambardes du pont en bois, et regarda le flot de l'eau caresser les pierres avec une lenteur surnaturelle.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Pourquoi ?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sa tête se baissa un peu plus, et ses mèches de cheveux écarlates vinrent cacher ses yeux.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Pourquoi ?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Elle serra les dents et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Pourquoi ?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à devenir légèrement rouges.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait pensé à cet abruti dans cette situation ? Pourquoi ?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alors que ce qui était censé lui faire le plus mal - son sentiment de rancune envers son père - s'éclipsait au loin, elle avait encore plus mal. Elle le voyait, lui, avec son regard passif, lui annoncer de but en blanc qu'elle était un monstre. Un monstre. Le monstre que son père avait voulu qu'elle devienne.</p><p>Quelque chose de chaud tomba sur ses mains et sur la rambarde du pont.</p><p>Elle voulait se battre. Elle ne voulait pas renoncer. Elle ne voulait pas être un monstre. Elle voulait être humaine. Même si cela ne représentait qu'une infime partie d'elle, elle voulait mettre cette part humaine en avant. Elle voulait que cette part devienne tout son être, quitte à abandonner sa force surhumaine pour y parvenir. Elle voulait qu'on arrête de lui lancer des regards effrayés. Même si elle semblait s'en amuser et prendre cela pour quelque chose d'amusant, elle voulait, au plus profond d'elle, être comme ces jeunes filles délicates qui pouvaient vivre une vie normale. Qui pouvaient marcher au soleil sans difficulté, et marcher la nuit sans crainte de voir une unité Amanto débarquer pour tenter de vous exterminer.</p><p>Elle voulait juste… Elle voulait juste être plus humaine. Elle voulait juste être plus proche de sa nouvelle famille. Sa famille de la Terre. Pour une fois, elle voulait ressentir ce qu'on ressentait quand on faisait partie d'une vraie famille, si imparfaite soit-elle.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>C’est alors… Qu’elle sentit une douce chaleur sur toute sa main. Encore avec le regard flou à cause des larmes qui tombaient depuis quelques minutes, elle fixa sa main. Il n'y avait personne avec elle en ces lieux, mais elle ressentait définitivement la chaleur d'une main sur la sienne. Une main réconfortante, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas la voir. Mais la sensation était là. Son cœur glacé par ses pensées noires se réchauffa un peu à cette présence inexpliquée, et elle renifla bruyamment.</p><p>En dessous, la rivière continua de couler, pas le moins du monde troublée par les larmes de la jeune fille.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shinpachi poussa la porte de la chambre de Kagura. Il était allé chercher de quoi boire, vu l'heure avancée de la journée. Ils avaient rempli un travail assez pénible quelques heures plus tôt, et boire quelque chose de frais leur ferait sûrement du bien.</p><p>Le patron, lui, était resté avec la jeune fille, assis sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il avait un regard inquiet, et Shinpachi se dit que le Yorozuya n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à un père qu'en ce moment même. Mais ça, il n’oserait jamais le dire tout haut.</p><p>Le jeune homme tendit au plus vieux une canette de thé glacé, et le Yorozuya lui fit signe de la poser sur la table roulante juste à côté d’eux.</p><p>Shinpachi s'exécuta, et reporta son regard sur la jeune fille inconsciente.</p><p> </p><p>« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il.</p><p>« Toujours pareil », répondit Gintoki. « Pas de changement… »</p><p> </p><p>Il avait un ton amère dans la voix, et ses yeux semblaient encore plus morts que d'habitude.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu devrais boire un peu, Gin-san… »</p><p> </p><p>Je sais, dit-il avec ses deux mains enserrant celle de Kagura. Mais j'ai peur que si je la lâche trop longtemps, elle ne sache plus comment revenir à la réalité…</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>A Suivre...</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Regard.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines. Ce qui semblait presque une éternité même, pour des gens inquiets attendant que l'être aimé ne s'éveille à nouveau. Pourtant, une de ces personnes s'inquiétant avait bien eu du mal à se présenter à l'hôpital. A vrai dire, cette personne, enfin, cet individu, avait fait tout son possible pour éviter de s'y rendre. Il n'était pas de ceux qui appréciaient les hôpitaux. Il en était même loin. C'était le lieu qu'il préférait éviter le plus possible. Trop de souvenirs douloureux y étaient rattachés.</p><p> </p><p>Okita Sougo était ce genre de personne. Sous cette violence et cette façade inexpressive, se cachait bien un être doué de sentiments, comme chaque être doué de conscience. Et pour ce qui était des hôpitaux, le jeune homme ressentait bien des émotions intenses : haine, peur, tristesse. Il haïssait cet environnement qui empestait l’alcool médical et le désinfectant et qui n'avait rien pu faire pour sa sœur. Il avait peur de retrouver en ces lieux une des rares personnes auxquelles il tienne encore. Il avait peur de ressentir l'amertume et la tristesse qu'il avait ressenties ce jour-là, où sa sœur avait cessé de respirer. Des sentiments qui l’assaillaient de toutes parts, lui insufflant une inquiétude permanente.</p><p> </p><p>Aussi, malgré le fait que sa rivale de toujours, et probablement la seule personne plus à même de deviner ce qu'il pensait, était enfermée dans une de ces salles aseptisées… Il avait tout fait pour ne pas avoir à s'y rendre. Mais… Au bout de quelques semaines à peine, il avait brisé sa résolution. Sur ses heures libres, il cherchait des infos sur le coupable, sans pour autant trouver quoi que ce soit d’utile. C'était rapidement devenu la seule chose dont il se souciait. Et enfin… Il était là.  </p><p>Sans oser bouger, sur le seuil de la chambre trop blanche pour être honnête, ou agréable à regarder pour des yeux fatigués. Et qu’est-ce qu'il était fatigué. Il était soulagé de voir que personne ne serait là pour voir l'état dans lequel il se trouvait à cette heure avancée de la nuit, ni l'ombre de lui-même qu'il était devenu. Le jour, il se montrait impitoyable à son habitude. Le soir, il reprenait sa vulnérabilité. Et il détestait ça.</p><p> </p><p>Ses yeux scrutèrent la pièce, comme si cette chose inanimée et les objets qu'elle contenait pourraient plus lui en apprendre et lui parler, contrairement à l'occupante actuelle de la chambre. Il n'y eut aucune réponse, mis à part les bruits répétitifs de l'équipement médical en fonction.</p><p> </p><p>Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il entra dans la pièce, et après avoir fait le tour du lit, s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche de la fenêtre donnant sur un ciel nocturne nuageux. On pouvait entrapercevoir les lumières dues à la circulation de quelques véhicules, et c'était tout. Le reste de la ville semblait plongé dans une pénombre oppressante et une brume étouffante, masquant les hauteurs des plus hauts immeubles.</p><p> </p><p>Il poussa un soupir, et son regard s'attarda sur le visage de la jeune fille.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu vas laisser tomber sans te battre ? Ça ressemble pas du tout à la China que je connais… »</p><p> </p><p>Il n'y eut pas de réponse, seulement le silence.</p><p> </p><p>« Vraiment… Tu inquiètes tout le monde… C'est pire que cette fois où tout le monde te croyait morte… A quoi tu joues ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il écouta le rythme tranquille et régulier de sa respiration, et ce fut tout.</p><p> </p><p>« La China que je connais aurait déjà pris le dessus sur ces saletés, et serait sortie d'ici en trombe pour aller bouffer ses algues dégueulasses qui ont le goût des aisselles d'un p'tit vieux… »</p><p> </p><p>Ses yeux fixèrent la jeune fille, puis observèrent à nouveau la pièce. Sur la petite table, quelques fleurs en train de mourir, quelques cartes de prompt rétablissement, et deux paquets de Sukonbu. Ces deux derniers étant manifestement un cadeau des deux autres Yorozuyas.</p><p> </p><p>« Il faut que tu te réveilles China… Sinon… Il ne me restera plus personne avec qui me battre tous les jours. Et Hijibaka est du genre à mourir d'un coup pour rien, alors je peux pas vraiment m'en prendre à lui aussi sérieusement qu'à toi… »</p><p> </p><p>Inconsciemment, il serra de sa main le masque de sommeil rouge dans sa poche. Et si, comme les médecins l'avaient dit, elle ne se réveillait jamais ?  Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, durant ces longues semaines, mais à présent qu'il prenait conscience de la gravité de la situation, les événements lui paraissaient irréels. Peut-être était-il celui qui rêvait, après tout. Et c'était plus un cauchemar qu'un rêve. </p><p>A présent, tout ce qu’il pouvait voir c’était sa sœur, Mitsuba, allongée dans un lit d'hôpital. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Sa sœur était déjà morte depuis un moment. Mort… Un mot qui lui semblait si étranger, et pourtant si familier à la fois.</p><p>Mais les choses avaient pris une telle tournure, qu'il ne voyait plus que le visage endormi de sa sœur.</p><p> </p><p>Et il prit sa main dans les siennes. Il n'y avait pas qu'une seule personne endormie dans la pièce, Sougo le savait très bien. Il s'était endormi depuis la mort de sa sœur, et lui aussi, devrait un jour finir par se réveiller, et faire face à la réalité. Pourtant, pour le moment, il se contentera de somnoler, et de repenser à sa sœur à chaque opportunité. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, c'était de reporter son attention sur la deuxième femme la plus importante dans sa vie.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut des bruits de pas dans le couloir, et l'instant d'après, une infirmière passa la porte de la chambre, avant de revenir sur ses pas, et de rentrer dans la pièce.</p><p> </p><p>« Ah, qui a encore laissé la fenêtre ouverte ? Ça fait la quatrième fois cette semaine ! » Se plaignit-elle à voix haute.</p><p> </p><p>Elle ferma prestement la vitre coulissante, et reporta son attention sur la patiente. Tout semblait normal, et elle ressorti donc, reprenant sa ronde en tant qu’infirmière de garde pour la nuit.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A Suivre…</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Articulations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'agitation sur le navire de la septième division des Harusame battait son plein. Les Yato couraient, d'autres marchaient vite, se rentrant même dedans.</p><p>Par moment, un des ponts explosait, exposant ses occupants au vide de l'espace ; occupants qui, pas le moins du monde impressionnés, s'agrippaient à tout et n'importe quoi pour continuer d'avancer comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Bien que certains se retrouvèrent en position horizontale dû à la perte de gravité artificielle, voire même la tête en bas. </p><p>Ils vaquaient à leurs occupations, même les plus anodines, comme éplucher des pommes de terre en cuisine, dans le calme le plus total, et ce, même si l'instant d'après, la pièce se retrouvait en proie aux flammes.</p><p>Faut-il en dire plus ? Les Yato n'ont pas vraiment froid aux yeux.</p><p> </p><p>Et lors d'une bataille spatiale, savoir se raccrocher à ce qu'on pouvait - et rejoindre son poste au plus vite sans être évacué dans l'espace aussi rapidement que la grosse commission du vice capitaine par la chasse d'eau- représentaient les compétences innées requises pour mériter la réputation de clan le plus fort de l'univers.</p><p> </p><p>De plus, il y avait une certaine caractéristique des assauts spatiaux menés par les Yato qui pouvait vous glacer le sang. Ils attaquaient peu importe la situation. Plus de couloir ? Nagez dans l'espace jusqu'à la prochaine pièce pressurisée. Plus de munitions ? Envoyez des gars à la place. Vaisseau ennemi sur le point de s'enfuir ? Explosez les moteurs à coup d'ombrelle.</p><p> </p><p>Un Yato était terrifiant peu importe la situation, même la plus anodine. Mais, me direz-vous, qu'est-ce qui peut-être encore plus terrifiant qu'un Yato qui fout le bordel dans un vacarme incessant ?</p><p> </p><p>La réponse à cette question était très simple. Une réponse avec deux bras et deux jambes, un sourire inaltérable, et une longue tresse rousse. Une réponse qui à présent, se trouvait dans une pièce fermée, en compagnie de deux infortunés. L'un d'entre eux étant un prisonnier nouvellement fait, l'autre étant…</p><p> </p><p>« Capitaine, les troupes ont presque terminé le nettoyage dehors, mais si ça continue, la facture pour les réparations de notre vaisseau risque de nous mettre sur la paille… » Se plaignit Abuto.</p><p> </p><p>« La ferme, Abubu ! Sinon, je t'arrache l'autre bras », dit la réponse, plus connue sous le nom de Kamui.</p><p> </p><p>En réalité, il était devenu par la force des choses - enfin, surtout sa force - Amiral dans la flotte des Harusame. Mais au vu des habitudes de l'appeler Capitaine, et du fait qu’il explosait toute autre unité desdits Harusame qui n'étaient pas des Yato, la probabilité qu'il reste suffisamment de monde pour que Kamui soit considéré comme Amiral s'amenuisait avec chaque jour qui passait.</p><p> </p><p>Mais qu'il soit Amiral ou Capitaine n'était pas la question. La question était de savoir ce qu'un Yato, passablement énervé, faisait dans une pièce silencieuse. Enfin, mis à part les remarques énervantes de son subordonné direct. Et aussi le bruit énervant de bataille à laquelle il ne participait pas. Tout comme cette situation énervante dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tout l'énervait, en réalité. Et comme on dit, c'est toujours le calme avant la tempête. Sauf qu'après cette tempête, y'a pas de beau temps. Juste plus de tempête.</p><p> </p><p>Kamui reporta son regard aux yeux mi-clos vers le prisonnier, qui bien qu'attaché sur une chaise, se débattait violemment. Un espion dans son propre vaisseau. Il l'aurait bien laissé vadrouiller un peu, pour s'amuser. Sauf qu'entre temps, certains évènements s'étaient produits, coupant court à tout amusement en cours.</p><p> </p><p>« Bon, tu vas me dire tout de suite qui est allé sur Terre pour s'en prendre à ma faiblarde de sœur », dit Kamui dans un grand sourire, avec une voix un brin charmante.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu peux crever ! Je dirai rien ! » Cracha le prisonnier.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un craquement sinistre dans la pièce, puis un hurlement emplis de douleur.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu m'as cassé le doigt, enfoiré ! » Hurla le prisonnier.</p><p> </p><p>« Ah, je t'avais dit que si tu ne parlais pas immédiatement, je te briserai les doigts un à un », sourit Kamui.</p><p> </p><p>« Capitaine, vous n'avez pas vraiment mentionné cette partie là. C'est généralement plus efficace d'en faire part avant, et non de prétendre l'avoir dit après… » Fit remarquer Abuto.</p><p> </p><p>Kamui ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.</p><p> </p><p>« Ah oui ? J'étais pourtant sûr d'en avoir parlé... Mais en même temps, ça aurait enlevé tout le fun qu'il sache dès le départ ce qui allait lui arriver… »</p><p> </p><p>« Vous êtes des tarés ! Tous les deux ! » Hurla le prisonnier.</p><p> </p><p>Soudain, son oreille droite fut pincée fortement entre deux doigts, et il se retrouva avec le visage de Kamui aussi près que possible de son visage ; sans que les deux ne se touchent.</p><p> </p><p>« Bon, cette fois, je vais le dire plus clairement : Tu n'ouvriras la bouche que pour dire ce que je veux savoir, si non, bye bye ! »</p><p> </p><p>« bye bye? Et puis quoi encore ? Capitaine, soyez plus clair dans vos explications », railla Abuto.</p><p> </p><p>« La ferme Abuto, et ne l'ouvre plus, sinon je t'arracherai la bouche et les oreilles comme je m'apprête à le faire avec cet individu », Sourit Kamui avec ses yeux à nouveau mi-clos.</p><p> </p><p>Puis, le Capitaine se tourna à nouveau vers son prisonnier.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors ? Prêt à tout déballer ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Pas question ! »</p><p> </p><p>Chlac ! Une oreille tomba mollement au sol, avec une telle rapidité, que le prisonnier ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Kamui dû lui montrer sa propre oreille pleine de sang pour que le bougre entende enfin raison.</p><p> </p><p>« Je… Je parlerai ! Arrêtez ! » Plaida le prisonnier. « C'était le Capitaine de la troisième division ! Il a envoyé un homme à lui sur Terre pour attaquer votre petite sœur, et ainsi vous déstabiliser ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui… Et ? » Incita Kamui.</p><p> </p><p>« Et …. Et ? » Demanda le prisonnier.</p><p> </p><p>L'instant d'après, son oreille gauche se retrouvait pincée très fortement.</p><p> </p><p>«Il a fait quelque chose, non ? » Insista Kamui.</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis au courant de rien ! Je le jure ! Si vous voulez en savoir plus, allez demander au commanditaire lui-même! » Implora le prisonnier.</p><p> </p><p>Kamui hocha de la tête avant de déclarer :</p><p> </p><p>« Hum… Abuto, on avait l'intention de lui rendre visite, de toute façon. On peut y aller dès que le nettoyage dehors est terminé, n'est-ce pas ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Qui suis-je pour jouer ma vie sur une question pareille ? » Souleva Abuto.</p><p> </p><p>« Ok ! Alors cap sur cet enfoiré de la troisième division ! Mais d'abord, je vais un peu m'amuser ! »</p><p> </p><p>Sur ces mots, Kamui sortit de la pièce, et se joignit à la cohue extérieure qui participait aux combats, laissant Abuto et le prisonnier face à face, seuls. Le vieux Yato se gratta l’arrière de la tête et finit par dire :</p><p> </p><p>« Ne m'en voulez pas, mais la prochaine étape pour vous, c'est le baril de déchets biologiques qu'on va bientôt expulser dans l'espace. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas allergique au citron, c'est le nouveau désodorisant qu'on utilise dans les toilettes. »</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A Suivre...</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Note d'auteur: Hahaha... Quelle fin de merde, c'est le cas de le dire XD</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mais ça m'a défoulée de faire un chapitre sur le duo Kamui/Abuto! ça faisait longtemps! </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Présence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>S’il y avait bien une personne que la jeune Yato ne s'attendait pas à voir sur ce pont, c'était bien son rival. Enfin… Reformulons. Si il y avait bien une personne que la jeune Yato ne <em><strong>voulait absolument pas voir</strong></em> sur ce pont, c'était son rival.</p><p> </p><p>Mais la jeune fille avait des sentiments si confus et contraires en elle qu'elle ne remarqua presque pas la silhouette qui s'était approchée d'elle. Et fait le plus troublant, elle ne l'avait même pas senti, alors que les Yato ont normalement un odorat très développé, ce qui expliquait entre autres que la réserve de chocolat de Gintoki venait toujours à disparaître à un moment ou à un autre…</p><p> </p><p>Elle sécha ses larmes, trop fière pour les montrer à son rival, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle ne vit personne.</p><p> </p><p>« China ! » Appela une voix.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'endroit d'où venait à voix ; mais toujours rien en vue.</p><p>Il lui faisait une blague ou quoi ?</p><p>Pour en être sûre, elle regarda partout autour d'elle, et même sous le pont. Personne.</p><p> </p><p>« China ! » Appela à nouveau la voix, qui semblait plus proche que jamais.</p><p> </p><p>Et cette fois, son rival était apparu à l'extrémité Ouest du pont.</p><p> </p><p>« Lâche-moi sadique, j'ai pas envie de voir ta sale tronche ! » Lâcha-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>« China ! » Dit encore la voix, mais cette fois depuis derrière elle.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se retourna, et vit que son rival se tenait à présent à l'extrémité Est du pont.</p><p> </p><p>Comment avait-il fait pour se déplacer aussi vite ? Et surtout, comment avait-il changé de tenue aussi rapidement ?</p><p>Si celui qui se trouvait à l'Ouest était vêtu de son uniforme du Shinsengumi, celui qui se trouvait dans la direction opposée portait un long manteau muni d'une capuche qui laissait à peine entrevoir ses traits.</p><p> </p><p>« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin !? Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur, alors dégage avant que je t'envoie sur Mars, ersatz de seigneur Sith ! »</p><p> </p><p>Son rival habillé normalement s'avança, et s'avança, sans s'arrêter. Et plus il avançait, plus elle avait envie de l'envoyer balader. Littéralement. Et il était dans son périmètre de sécurité (soit une dizaine de mètres), quand elle laissa exploser sa rancœur. Elle se précipita vers lui et lui asséna un violent coup de poing.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu te casses sur Mars ! <strong>(1)</strong> Enfoiré ! » Hurla-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>Et en effet, son rival s'envola. Mais pour aller atterrir un peu plus loin dans le lit de la rivière.</p><p>Elle rumina un moment puis se retourna subitement vers l'autre exemplaire supposé de son rival.</p><p> </p><p>« Si c'est toi Yamazaki, je vais t'arracher les boules et te les faire bouffer ! » Cria-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>Mais l'individu ne bougea pas. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, et la seule indication qu'il aurait pu s'agir de son rival était la voix qu'elle avait entendue. Sauf que son rival prenait un bain forcé en ce moment même.   Le sadique avait donc dû appeler (enfin, obliger plutôt) un de ses subordonnés à l'aider pour réunir toutes les conditions nécessaires à la réalisation de la loi de l'emmerdement maximum. Et elle savait parfaitement que l'accroc aux Anpans était la victime souhaitée.</p><p> </p><p>« Bouge de là ! » Cria-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>« China… »</p><p> </p><p>La voix de son rival se fit à nouveau entendre, mais cette fois… Elle venait de l'individu encapuchonné.</p><p>Trop c'est trop. Yamazaki ou pas, elle allait lui éclater la tronche. Elle se mit à avancer à grands pas, chacune de ses enjambées faisant craquer avec violence le plancher du pont sous chacun de ses pieds.</p><p> </p><p>Mais lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant la silhouette, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. Au début, elle voulait aussi l'envoyer valser d'un coup de poing. Et dans la pure tradition Yato, elle voulut donc exploser ce qui lui bouchait le passage. Sauf que son poing n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Enfin, techniquement, il l'atteignit, mais ne rencontra aucune résistance.</p><p>Encore sous le coup de la surprise, elle remarqua à peine que la forme quelques secondes plus tôt immatérielle avait bel et bien empoigné son bras et le tenait fermement. Posant les yeux sur son bras prisonnier, elle leva ensuite son regard vers la tête de l'individu, et sombra encore plus dans l'incompréhension, lorsqu'elle vit enfin le visage de l'individu…</p><p>Qui était aussi son rival. Rival qui se mit à lui parler sur un ton grave.</p><p> </p><p>« China, écoute-moi. J'ai très peu de temps pour te dire tout ce que j'ai à te dire, alors pour une fois dans ta vie, écoute moi avec toute l'attention que tu peux rassembler, et ne fais pas l'abrutie en m'ignorant… »</p><p> </p><p>C'était la première fois que le sadique lui parlait de la sorte, avec si peu d'insultes, si bien qu'elle se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de rêver.</p><p> </p><p>« China, il faut que tu tues mon double. »</p><p> </p><p>Qu… Quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? ça devenait de plus en plus incompréhensible… Elle devait sûrement faire un cauchemar, ou quelque chose comme ça.</p><p> </p><p>« China, écoute-moi bon sang ! Je ne peux pas rester ici tant qu'il sera là, tu comprends ? Tant que tu ne l'auras pas éliminé, je ne pourrais pas venir t'aider… »</p><p> </p><p>« M'aider ? Tu te fous de moi ? » Ironisa Kagura. « Depuis quand les sadiques ont un cœur aussi généreux? Non… je reformule : depuis quand les sadiques pensent à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à eux ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Chinaaa… Écoute-moi bon sang… TUE-MOI. Il faut que tu me tues, mon exemplaire de ce monde ! » Il commençait à perdre patience là.</p><p> </p><p>« Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ? Tout ce Tabasco que tu bouffes a fini par te griller le cerveau ? » Dit Kagura tout en se débattant pour libérer son bras.</p><p> </p><p>Bras qui étrangement, était toujours prisonnier de la main d'un simple humain.</p><p> </p><p>« TUE-MOI ! Si tu fais ça, tu verras ! Tu n'es pas dans Edo là, tu es- »</p><p> </p><p>La voix se tût d'un coup, et la pression sur le bras de la jeune Yato disparût. L'individu lui aussi s’était subitement volatilisé.</p><p> </p><p>Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour se dédoubler, et vu la pauvre qualité de son double, c'était probablement un Kage-Bunshin <strong>(2)</strong> raté de toute façon. Mais ses paroles résonnaient encore en elle. Et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser, comme un perfide écho qui revenait encore et encore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Et au même moment, dans l'hôpital général d'Edo, le Capitaine Okita Sougo se réveillait d'une courte sieste éprouvante, sous les yeux de ses supérieurs et de deux Yorozuyas inquiets. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et la bouche encore pâteuse, dit :</p><p> </p><p>« Le message est passé… Mais c'est à elle, d'agir. Si elle ne fait rien, on ne pourra pas intervenir… »</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>A Suivre...</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Notes de compréhension :</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(1) : Référence au film original Total Recall (1990).</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(2) : Kage bunshin no jutsu : aussi appelé méthode de multi-clonage dans Naruto.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Note d'auteur:</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>CHAPITRE REVISE LE 06/02/2021.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Il a été posté à l’origine en juin 2017, littéralement la veille de mon départ pour le Canada. C’était étrange mais également excitant. J’ai dû faire une pause dans les mises à jour pendant 2 semaines, mais j’échangeais tout de même des messages XD.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Michael Bay, es-tu là?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Une explosion. Deux explosions. Trois explosions… Plus d'explosions.</p><p> </p><p>C'était probablement ce que les Yatos comptaient pour s'endormir, à la place des moutons. Ça, et aussi sûrement les restaurants dévalisés. Mais les explosions présentes étaient bien réelles, et pas uniquement enfermées dans la cervelle d'une brute épaisse. Et inutile de dire que si vous entendez des explosions se rapprocher de vous, c'est généralement très, très, très mauvais signe pour vous. Surtout si vous êtes enfermé dans un vaisseau spatial. Dans le vide de l'espace. Avec des Yatos.</p><p>Et le Capitaine de la troisième division des Harusame savait parfaitement à quel point la situation dans il se trouvait était dangereuse. C'est pourquoi il s'était réfugié près des capsules de secours, et s'apprêtait à décoller d'un moment à l'autre.</p><p> </p><p>Son plan avait été parfait jusque là, sauf que quelqu'un avait cafté, et que tout lui retombait à présent sur la gueule comme une douche de caramel à la merde.</p><p> </p><p>Et il voulut partir encore plus vite et loin quand il entendit l'interface du vaisseau dire que plus de la moitié des pièces et couloirs étaient dépressurisés et exposés au vide de l'espace. </p><p>Avec précipitation, il termina les vérifications de sécurité et s'affaira à activer tous les systèmes importants de la navette. S’il s'en sortait vivant, il irait trouver l'ingénieur qui avait fabriqué ce système et l'enverrai par le fond lui-même. Parce qu'activer une navette pendant plus de dix minutes, ça laissait de la place pour une potentielle mort soudaine.</p><p> </p><p>Il terminait de calibrer la propulsion, quand un bruit de choc sur la vitre du cockpit lui fit lever les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>Accroché au pare-brise, se trouvait le Capitaine de la septième division des Harusame, avec le plus grand sourire qu'il ait jamais vu.</p><p> </p><p>« Trouuuuu-véééééé ! » Dit Kamui avec une voix mélodieuse digne des meilleurs psychopathes.</p><p> </p><p>Si on devait décrire en un terme la position de chacun : Kamui, étoile de mer. Le Capitaine de la troisième division : Apéricube <strong>(1)</strong> . Abuto : Touriste qui prend des photos.</p><p> </p><p>En gros, l'ennemi était tellement dans une mauvaise position que même des prières à un dieu satanique n'auraient rien changé.</p><p> </p><p>« C-Capitaine Kamui… » Sourit-il nerveusement, recroquevillé sur lui-même.</p><p> </p><p>« Capitaine Bay ! » Sourit Kamui, sadiquement.</p><p> </p><p>Les doigts du Yato commencèrent à fissurer la vitre pourtant épaisse et à s’y enfoncer, et bientôt, l'extrémité de ses doigts était à l'intérieur de l'appareil.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est Capitaine Baie. Michael Bay, c'est le réalisateur… » Il déglutit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>« Ah, Mais t'es pas Michael ? » S'étonna Kamui.</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, mais en fait non<strong> (2)</strong>, je suis Michael Baie, pas Michael Bay. »</p><p> </p><p>« C'est pareiiiiil », sourit Kamui en fissurant encore plus la vitre de plus de dix centimètres d'épaisseur.</p><p> </p><p>Kamui balança alors sa tête en arrière et finit d'exploser la vitre d'un coup de tête, sans même que cela ne le fasse broncher.</p><p> </p><p>« -A-Abuto ! Sauvez-moiiii ! » S'écria Michael.</p><p> </p><p>L'individu concerné, qui n'avait pas bronché jusque là, leva les yeux de son téléphone portable.</p><p> </p><p>« Désolé, mais je surveille une enchère sur eBay là. » Dit-il, à peine concerné.</p><p> </p><p>« E-Bay ? Tu achètes des trucs à Michael Bay ? » Demanda Kamui.</p><p> </p><p>« Non, c'est un site de vente qui s'appelle eBay. Michael n'a rien à faire là dedans, bien qu'on puisse trouver des choses à lui ou faites par lui. » Expliqua Abuto.</p><p> </p><p>« Des trucs que Michael Baie a faits ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Non, Michael Bay. » Répondit Abuto sans trop croire que son supérieur allait enfin comprendre de quoi il parlait.</p><p> </p><p>« ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, je le jure ! » Pleurnicha Michael Baie.</p><p> </p><p>« Donc tu vas sur eBay qui n'appartient pas à Michael Bay pour acheter des trucs de Michael Bay ? » Résuma Kamui.</p><p> </p><p>« Oui, c’est à peu près ça », soupira Abuto. « Ah ! OxxxUxxxx vient encore d'enchérir au-dessus de moi… Quel sale emmerdeur… »</p><p> </p><p>Abuto continua de pianoter sur son téléphone comme si de rien n'était, tandis que Kamui retourna à l'affaire la plus pressante.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>« Bon… Michael Baie… Et si tu me disais ce que je veux savoir ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Je-Je-Je vous jure que je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention ! » S'écria Michael, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.</p><p> </p><p>« Pourtant, tu as fait quelque chose qui m'a mis <em><strong>terriblement</strong></em> en colère, Michael. » Sourit Kamui.</p><p> </p><p>« Je-je suis désolé ! Je vais tout vous dire ! »</p><p> </p><p>« je n'en doute pas », Dit Kamui avec un visage trop angélique pour une telle méchanceté.</p><p> </p><p>Michael déglutit, avec la crainte qu'il ne s'en sorte pas vivant.</p><p> </p><p>« C'est un truc expérimental que les vieux voulaient que je teste ! Ils ont dit que si je le faisais sur votre sœur, ce serait tout bénef ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Donc tu me dis que les vieux sont à l'origine de tout ça ? Et tu as l'antidote au moins ? »</p><p> </p><p>« Oui ! Oui je l'ai ! Il est dans mon bureau ! »</p><p> </p><p>« Et c'est où ça? » Demanda Kamui.</p><p> </p><p>« Dans la section que vous avez détruite il y a une demi-heure, Capitaine », lâcha Abuto.</p><p> </p><p>« Ah… Et y'en a pas ailleurs ? » Demanda Kamui avec un rictus.</p><p> </p><p>« Si ! Les vieux en ont encore ! Je le jure ! Ils en ont des caisses et des caisses ! » Pleurnicha Michael.</p><p> </p><p>« Bien… Abuto, sonne la retraite, on va aller se faire quelques vieux. »</p><p> </p><p>« Si vous saviez à quel point cette phrase sonne mal », fit remarquer Abuto avant de quitter la pièce.</p><p> </p><p>Puis Kamui ouvrit grand ses yeux et fixa Michael.</p><p> </p><p>« Capitaine Kamui, ayez pitié », supplia Michael.</p><p> </p><p>« Pitié ? C'est pas dans les habitudes de la maison. On a plutôt tendance à effacer d'un coup sec toute l'ardoise… »</p><p>Il se dégagea de son emplacement dans la vitre en mille morceaux, posant le pied sur le sol métallique, et d'un coup sec, donna un coup de pieds dans la navette.</p><p> </p><p>Le petit vaisseau passa à travers la paroi du hangar comme à travers une feuille de papier, et s'éloigna dans le vide de l'espace en tournoyant.</p><p> </p><p>« <em>See you space » </em><em><strong>(3)</strong></em> , dit Kamui.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A Suivre…</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Notes de compréhension: </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(1) : cubes de fromages avec différents goûts pouvant être servis à l’apéro.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(2) « oui, mais en fait non » est la traduction du meme « well yes, but actually no », provenant d’une retranscription incorrecte de dialogue du court métrage “So you want to be a pirate!” (bonus qui a été publié avec le film “The pirates! In an adventure with Scientists!”).</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(3) Référence à l’encart en fin de chaque épisode de l’anime Cowboy Bebop.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong><span class="u">Note d’auteur:</span> vous avez dû le remarquer depuis le temps, mais J’AIME écrire Kamui et Abuto. Et plus particulièrement, Kamui le gros gamin destructeur, et Abuto la nounou au bout du rouleau XD. Chapitre aussi publié juste avant mon départ pour le Canada. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Errance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« <em>Tu dois tuer mon double...</em> »</p><p> </p><p>Ces paroles résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de Kagura, même si elles semblaient de plus en plus n'avoir été qu'un rêve étrange fait en pleine journée.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se souvenait avoir été sur ce pont, avoir projeté son rival dans les airs, puis une silhouette était apparue. Comme une sorte de brouillard, le visage de l'inconnu s'était dissipé le lendemain comme s’il n'avait jamais existé, rendant le tout encore plus irréel. Seuls ces mots restaient encore, retenant un certain sentiment de familiarité.</p><p> </p><p>Pourtant, quand elle y repensait... Qu'avait-elle fait juste après ça?</p><p> </p><p>Qu'avait-elle fait jusqu'au moment de s'endormir et de se réveiller le lendemain ?</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Elle voulut regarder l'heure sur le réveil justaway du boss des Yorozuya, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas vu ce matin. Ni Shinpachi d'ailleurs...</p><p> </p><p>Le réveil était posé au sol, à sa place habituelle contre le mur, lorsque personne ne dormait dans la pièce, et étrangement, les aiguilles étaient resté figées sur 5H05. Elles avaient dû s'arrêter en pleine nuit quand tout le monde dormait, mais dans ce cas, comment le permanenté avait-il pu se lever plus tôt qu'elle ?</p><p> </p><p>Puis, finalement, avait-il vraiment dormi ici ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne se souvenait de rien hier soir, et donc ne savait pas si le boss avait vraiment été là.</p><p> </p><p>Elle regarda à nouveau le réveil, et d'un seul coup, il affichait à présent 11H15, et les aiguilles tournaient à nouveau. Pourtant, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle y avait lu quelques minutes plus tôt. 5H05. 5:05.</p><p> </p><p>L'étrange heure était gravée dans son esprit, et à mesure, un autre message prenait forme.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SOS.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'être extrêmement maline et fine quand il s'agissait de résoudre des énigmes, mais l'heure était tellement particulière, que son cerveau encore endormi avait eu la capacité d'y voir des lettre, à la place des chiffres.</p><p> </p><p>Et Kagura se mit enfin à douter.</p><p> </p><p>Pourquoi voyait-elle ou ressentait-elle des choses inexplicables ?</p><p>Pourquoi se sentait-elle épiée ?</p><p>Pourquoi tout semblait-il si superficiel ?</p><p> </p><p>Pourquoi…</p><p> </p><p>Ces présences qu'elle ressentait, ces contacts qui l'effrayait, ces rues qui semblaient ne s'animer que lorsqu'elle y passait.</p><p> </p><p>Elle courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et poussa la porte coulissante tellement violemment qu'elle faillit la fracasser.</p><p> </p><p>La rue habituellement si animée en face de l'agence était vide, déserte. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, même pas celui des moineaux sur les toits, ou de la circulation des voitures au loin.</p><p> </p><p>Le quartier était semblable à une ville fantôme, et quand elle regardait le ciel, aussi loin que ses yeux le permettaient, il n'y avait pas un seul vaisseau en train de voler.</p><p> </p><p>Plus personne.</p><p> </p><p>Était-elle seule ? N'y avait-il vraiment plus rien de vivant dans les environs ?</p><p> </p><p>Elle s'était figée sur place sans même s'en rendre compte, là, sur le balcon de l'agence des Yorozuya.</p><p> </p><p>La jeune Yato n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, mais elle détestait être seule. Elle ne voulait plus vivre ça. </p><p> Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un. Alors Kagura se mit à courir. D'abord dans le quartier de Kabuki, puis dans d'autres endroits de la ville. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne trouvait absolument personne, elle finit par se diriger vers l'autre endroit familier qu'elle connaissait. Un endroit qu'elle avait rechigné à aller voir jusqu'à présent, l’évitant avec précaution.</p><p> </p><p>Le quartier général du Shinsengumi.</p><p> </p><p>Il n'y avait pas une âme. Pas de Gorille exhibitionniste, pas d'accroc aux Anpans, pas de Mayo-lover. Pas un bruit. Le bâtiment principal était comme inoccupé depuis des lustres.</p><p> </p><p>Un sifflement dans l'air, venant de derrière elle.</p><p>Son instinct de survie sur-développé lui permit de s'écarter à la dernière minute. Une balle de pistolet lui avait frôlé la joue, laissant une estafilade rouge sur la peau habituellement immaculée.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se retourna, et vit à nouveau son rival, apparu comme par magie, sans un bruit.</p><p> </p><p>Il était en tenue complète du Shinsengumi, avec son uniforme noir et or, l'arme encore fumante dans sa main. Son sabre encore rangé dans son fourreau.</p><p> </p><p>Elle l'observa avec attention, aux abois. Sa main droite crispée sur l'arme, le vent soulevant ses mèches de cheveux. Son fameux sourire inversé, qui du coup n'en était pas un. Plutôt une fine ligne s'approchant de la grimace. Ses sourcils froncés de manière indéfectible. Et son regard. Vide.</p><p> </p><p>Non, ce n'était pas son rival. Son rival aurait eu une quelconque émotion dans les yeux, soit-elle négative ou neutre, avec un certain éclat de malice, de rage ou de haine. Des yeux qui auraient été l'incarnation de flammes mordantes et affamées, montrant que leur propriétaire était prêt à se battre comme un acharné en enfer.</p><p> </p><p>Mais il n'y avait rien de cela. Tout le reste prouvait qu'il aurait pu s'agir de son ennemi de toujours ; mais par ce simple regard, elle sut. Ce n'était pas lui.</p><p> </p><p>«<em>Tue mon double</em> ».</p><p> </p><p>Comme quelqu'un d'autrefois revenu après des années pour frapper à votre porte, ces paroles lui étaient revenues encore une fois en pleine figure. Et à présent elle s'en souvenait. La personne encapuchonnée, elle avait ce fameux regard, même si elle ne pouvait pas voir tout son visage. Ce regard affamé et ce sourire inversé.</p><p> </p><p>La personne qui se tenait en face d'elle n'était pas Okita Sougo, le prince des sadiques et capitaine de la première division du Shinsengumi. C'était un inconnu qui avait revêtu son apparence. Et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.</p><p> </p><p>Elle chercha son ombrelle de la main, mais ne la trouva pas. Elle ne l'avait pas eu avec elle depuis hier soir, ou plutôt hier après midi, la dernière fois qu'elle se souvenait de quelque chose.</p><p> </p><p>Ce serait un combat à mains nues de son côté. Mais ce ne serait pas tant handicapant que ça pour frapper. Ce qui en pâtirai serait éventuellement la défense. Sans ombrelle par balles, il allait falloir aller vite à couvert, surtout si l'inconnu continuait d'utiliser son arme à feu au lieu de dégainer son katana.</p><p> </p><p>Les projectiles commencèrent à fuser autour d'elle. Vite, esquiver. Ou se prendre le moins d'impacts que possible. Saut à droite, décalage à gauche.</p><p> </p><p>Les balles semblaient la suivre à la trace, dès qu'elle posait les pieds quelque part. Et toujours aucune émotion de la part de l'inconnu qui avait revêtu la peau d'Okita Sougo. Inconnu qui semblait également avoir une réserve infinie de balles.</p><p> </p><p>Il fallait tenter une percée. Kagura décida que c'était la seule solution possible, si cet individu avait en effet un nombre quasi infini de projectiles. Elle se rua alors en direction de son assaillant. Prenant en sa faveur les obstacles présents dans la cour, buissons, rochers, tas de terre, elle fonça en se mettant à couvert autant que possible. Trois balles manquèrent de l'atteindre avant qu'elle ne se plante derrière son dernier point de secours, le tronc du seul arbre assez près de sa cible.</p><p>Les coups de feu s'arrêtèrent alors. Plus un bruit, si ce n'est sa propre respiration saccadée. L'individu regardait toujours dans sa direction. Pas le choix. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur ce qui se passait, sur où elle était vraiment.</p><p>À mesure que le temps semblait s'écouler au ralenti pendant ce combat, plus rien ne lui semblait réel. Et si tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours n'était pas vrai ? On avait voulu lui faire croire des choses ? Mais dans quel but ? Papi était-il aussi dans le coup, ou s'agissait-il d'un imposteur ? Et Gintoki, Shinpachi ? Elle n'était plus du tout sûre de rien. Et le temps lui même ralentissait encore plus. Était-ce son vrai monde, ou un faux ? Depuis quand tout cela se produisait-il ? Elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance à sa propre mémoire. Tout s'entremêlait dans une affreuse soupe, plus rien n'ayant de sens.</p><p> Mais... Au contraire, l'individu capuchonné du pont lui, seul élément qui lui avait paru louche, semblait le seul point de vérité auquel elle pouvait se raccrocher.</p><p>Et SOS. Qui avait écrit ça ? Qui avait laissé cet indice dans sa mémoire ? C'était un appel au secours de quelqu'un ? Ou... Était-ce son inconscient qui criait à l'aide ? Elle n'en savait rien. Toutefois, si elle avait une certitude, et une seule, c'est qu'elle avait besoin de réponses ; et la seule personne capable de les lui fournir avait soumis une condition.</p><p> </p><p>Elle devait battre ce type. Potentiellement le tuer. Mais elle n'avait jamais tué personne. Cela la paniqua un moment, mais il lui revient à l'esprit que peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion.</p><p> </p><p>Elle s'élança en avant. La fusillade reprit de plus belle. Se déplaçant avec célérité en zig-zag, elle prit une balle dans le côté, mais cela ne la stoppa pas. Puis ce fut le point de contact.</p><p>Elle était d'un coup à moins de trois mètres de lui, lorsque son ennemi balança le pistolet qu'il avait tenu jusque là dans sa main vers elle. Kagura fit l'erreur d'avoir son regard focalisé sur l'arme, potentiel projectile, et au dernier moment, se figea. Elle bloqua de toutes ses forces une lame meurtrière prête à s'abattre à la verticale sur son cou. La main droite en partie lacérée par la lame qui exerçait toujours une pression phénoménale, elle grimaça.</p><p>Cet enfoiré l'avait distraite un cours moment en jetant l'arme vers elle, et si elle n'avait pas agi sans réfléchir, elle n'aurait certainement pas pu éviter ce coup direct. Mais à présent elle avait une chance. Son ennemi utilisait ses deux mains sur son sabre, tentant toujours de faire descendre la lame vers elle, et n'avait plus de moyen de parer tant qu'elle tiendrait bon avec ses mains.</p><p>Ses mains la brûlaient, et elle sentait qu'elle devait certainement perdre du sang, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se soucier de ça. Ses jambes, jusqu'à présent arquées pour maintenir une position apte à repousser la lame pivotèrent. Et dans un formidable coup, elle rappa de toute sa jambe le côté de son adversaire. Un coup qui aurait certainement brisé plusieurs côtes à un être humain, ou à tout autre Amanto n'étant pas un ressortissant Yato. Mais elle en eut la certitude. Ce qu'elle combattait n'était pas humain.</p><p> </p><p> Le corps se tordit sous la pression, comme une sorte d'éponge ou de pâte à modeler, et resta un moment dans cette position incongrue. La chose s'était figée, et la pression sur les mains de la jeune Yato avait presque disparue, bien qu'elle puisse sentir que la lame était toujours dans ses mains. Elle leva les yeux, et ce qu'elle vit la révulsa. Comme un emballage aurait glissé sur un fruit lisse comme une pomme, la « peau » d'Okita Sougo avait glissé légèrement de son porteur, révélant une chose noire et vaporeuse mais pourtant bien tangible.</p><p>Elle entendit alors une voix rauque et déformée, comme celle de son rival, mais tellement inhumaine qu'aucune méprise n'était possible à ce point.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu ne t'échapperas pas... »</p><p> </p><p>La « peau » se mit à fondre avant de révéler un être noir comme la nuit qui possédait à la place des mains de longues griffes, et à la place du visage deux yeux ardents d'un rouge profond ; ainsi qu’un sourire formé de dents pointues dont s'échappait une brume infecte, aussi noire que le corps de la créature. </p><p> </p><p>Elle n'avait rien vu d'aussi horrible de toute sa vie, malgré le fait d'avoir grandi sur une planète Amanto. Mais son corps lui disait déjà de réagir, de ne pas rester là. Pas question de rester là. Pas question.</p><p>Elle ramena ses mains abîmées près de son corps, l'épée ayant complètement disparu, et malgré ce que lui criait son corps, elle voulut tenter quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir peur, mais elle voulait tout de même savoir si cette créature était également invincible ou simplement effrayante. </p><p>Elle donna un coup de poing franc dans le visage de la créature. Sa tête se fendit en deux, mais la créature ne sembla pas s'en soucier, et commença à se rapprocher dangereusement de Kagura, qui elle-même commençait à reculer. Cette chose ne pouvait pas être vaincue par la force physique. Pas si ladite créature se fichait complètement de ce qui lui arrivait et ne semblait même pas prendre de dommage.</p><p> </p><p>La tête de la créature fusionna à nouveau pour se reconstituer, et Kagura prit enfin une décision. </p><p>Elle se souvint d'une des rares leçons que son père lui avait donné. Il y avait parfois des ennemis qu'on ne pouvait pas battre. Des ennemis qui seraient plus forts, même si on pensait pouvoir tout vaincre en étant né Yato.</p><p>Elle se mit à courir vers la sortie que la créature obstruait, et réussit à passer de justesse. Elle ne savait pas trop où elle allait, et ne sachant pas si elle était dans son monde ou un autre, préférait ne pas revenir vers l'agence.</p><p>Et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en courant, la créature, au lieu de courir après, commença à s'enfoncer dans le sol.</p><p>Et bientôt, une ombre se mit à se mouvoir sur le sable et la terre, à la poursuite de la jeune Yato.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>A Suivre…</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong><span class="u">Note d’auteur :</span> Regardez Classicaloid. C’est drôle, et Beethoven qui a les cheveux blancs est doublé par Tomokazu Sugita !</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Prêt? Plongée!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La chambre d'hôpital était silencieuse. Toute l'activité avait été relocalisée dans un bureau un peu plus loin, et des voix s'élevaient déjà, dérageant certains patients.</p><p>« Je vais le massacrer! » Hurla Gintoki, les dents serrées.</p><p>Il était retenu partiellement par le binoclard, qui ne savait pas trop comment gérer la situation. Car lui aussi était en colère, mais il avait une chose que le permanenté n'avait pas en ce moment : du self-contrôle.</p><p>Hijikata était arrivé à peine quelques minutes avant, indiquant qu'un type en sale état avait été déposé devant le QG du Shinsengumi, enroulé de cordes et avec un mot dessus. Un mot d'un inconnu expliquant que ce que le prisonnier avait à dire serait important pour le Yato se trouvant à l'hôpital. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul Yato correspondant à cette désignation. Aucune erreur possible.</p><p>L'homme avait été plongé dans un baril d'eau puis interrogé, et avait révélé qu'il avait été celui ayant administré le « poison » à la jeune fille. Et à présent, il risquait de se faire massacrer par le patron des Yorozuyas.</p><p>« Si le permanenté veut bien se calmer, j'ai d'autres informations à livrer, » dit Hijikata, des feuilles en main. « Ce type a déjà été passé à tabac, donc ça n'a pas été trop dur de lui soutirer des informations, et il nous a révélé quelque chose. Il sait où trouver une dose d’antidote, mais même avec ça, ça ne suffira peut-être pas à tirer la petite de là. Elle a déjà été trop longtemps dans le coma. »</p><p>« En gros, il lui faudrait un coup de pouce ? » Demanda Shinpachi, relâchant son étreinte sur son ami.</p><p>Hijikata acquiesça silencieusement. Puis il ajouta :</p><p>« Apparemment, il y a un autre individu en ville possédant des doses d’antidote avec lui. Le type nous as donné une adresse, mais le temps qu'on intervienne, il sera peut-être trop tard. »</p><p>Le médecin en charge de la jeune fille s'approcha alors, et dit :</p><p>« Il n'y a pas de bonne façon de procéder dans un cas pareil, mais je dis que nous devrions peut-être tenter notre chance, si nous voulons en avoir ne serait-ce qu'une. »</p><p>- « C’est à dire ? » Demanda Gintoki, un peu plus calme.</p><p>Calme, c’était un grand mot. Il était peut-être en partie abattu mais aussi en colère à cause des informations qui venaient d'arriver. Mais calme ? Certainement pas.</p><p>« Si notre théorie est correcte, le subconscient de la jeune Amanto est toujours fonctionnel, comme si elle était en plein rêve. Si quelqu'un pouvait atteindre ce rêve, peut-être qu'on pourrait éventuellement faire réaliser à la patiente qu'elle est endormie et qu'elle doit avoir la volonté de se réveiller. Je ne dis pas que ça marchera, mais je pense que c'est la meilleure possibilité, en attendant un quelconque antidote. »</p><p>Les individus dans la pièce restèrent pensifs un moment, Sougo n'ayant toujours pas prononcé un mot ; puis Hijikata reprit de nouveau la parole.</p><p>« Bon, c'est décidé ! Je sais pas comment on va faire pour cette histoire d'exploration du rêve, mais on va déjà lancer l'opération contre le suspect ! »</p><p>« Je viens ! « Dit Gintoki. « Quant à l'expert en rêves, on en a déjà un ; Shinpachi va aller le chercher ! »</p><p>« Encore moi ? » Demanda platement le binoclard.</p><p>Question qui fut ignorée de l'assemblée qui commençait déjà à se ruer en dehors de la salle, lorsque Sougo posa enfin une question.</p><p>« Attendez, si on doit tous aller à cette opération, et que l'otaku pervers va chercher son expert, qui va... Enfin vous savez... »</p><p>Deux mains se posèrent sur chacune de ses épaules.</p><p>« Je crois en toi, Sougo, » dit Hijikata, faussement convaincu.</p><p>« Kagura m'a dit un jour que si elle devait mourir, ce serait sûrement pas à cause d’un sadique dans ton genre ; donc si elle te voit dans son rêve, elle aura une folle envie de vivre, pas vrai ? » Sourit Gintoki.</p><p>Le permanenté lui avait balancé ça avec un regard confident et un pouce levé en l'air en signe d'encouragement, comme dans tout Shonen qui se respecte, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette avec l'autre futur cancer des poumons ambulant.</p><p>Le sadique était resté cloué sur place dans la pièce, et à présent il ne restait plus que lui et le médecin, Shinpachi ayant profité de son état tétanisé pour s'enfuir par la seule porte ouverte.</p><p>Le docteur s'avança alors vers lui et s'apprêtait sûrement à lui dire quelque chose de rassurant en posant à son tour sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, mais il fut accueilli par le regard glacé du policier.</p><p>« Hé, si tu oses foutre ta main là, prépare toi à ce qu'elle ne soit plus attachée au reste de ton corps. »</p><p>Le docteur au teint maintenant blafard s'éclipsa à son tour de la pièce, et le calme revint, presque, dans l'hôpital.</p><p>Presque.</p><p>Une demi-heure plus tard, un vieux type louche habillé chaudement de la tête aux pieds - alors que c'était déjà l'été - avait été escorté par le binoclard de l'agence à tout faire.</p><p>Shinpachi l'aidait d'ailleurs à bouger une sorte d'appareil ressemblant à un être humain... sauf que c'était Tama, vraisemblablement, affublée de plusieurs câbles et composants. Nul doute qu'un certain stalker accroc aux Anpans serait dans le coin d'un moment à l’autre.</p><p>Et le visage du vieux semblait familier à Sougo ; mais impossible de se souvenir où il avait bien pu le voir.</p><p>Il se mit à suivre le trio improbable pour finalement arriver à la chambre de sa rivale de toujours, où le médecin s'affairait déjà à lui injecter divers produits, prétextant que ça la rendrait plus réceptive. Mais ça n'aurait pas étonné Sougo que le vieux fasse juste des injections de Placebo pour prétexter ne pas être aussi paumé en la matière que le sadique lui-même. Parce que lui, honnêtement, il était paumé. Il allait devoir aider celle qu'il avait toujours eu envie de mettre à terre ; et de la plus étrange des façons.</p><p>Mais, il n'était pas non plus mécontent qu'elle puisse enfin sortir de cet état végétatif, si cela fonctionnait.</p><p>Il avait été et serait toujours mal à l'aise vis à vis des hôpitaux, notamment à cause de sa sœur. Il avait été profondément marqué par toutes ces années de maladies, et les injustices dont elle avait été victime, à commencer par l’abandon d'Hijikata, et pour finir avec la trahison d'un autre homme. Et tout ce qu'il avait pu faire à l'époque, ça avait été de pleurer dans son coin, sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre de vraiment significatif. Il avait également été blessé par la fausse maladie de la Yato, à une certaine époque, même si au fond il y avait eu un peu de vérité dans tout ce gros mensonge. Mais il se mentirait à lui-même s’il disait ne jamais vouloir la revoir. Et il préférerait se tuer plutôt que de révéler ça à qui que ce soit. Histoire de préserver intacte son image d’impitoyable sadique sans cœur.</p><p>Il savait qu'il se mentirait aussi s’il disait ne jamais vouloir lui reparler et croiser le fer avec elle ; en quelque sorte s'amuser. Il s'amusait bien avec elle. Et pas seulement en lui balançant des blagues vaseuses ou déplacées pour une jeune fille de cet âge. C'est qu'elle avait un moral d'acier, celle-là, et pouvait facilement envoyer le policier se faire moucher quand elle le voulait, avec autant de force que lui. Ce qui amusait encore plus Sougo, et lui plaisait.</p><p>Bah. Il effaça ce dernier mot de sa phrase. Elle ne lui plaisait pas, c'était juste un passe-temps. Mais il était pourtant clair qu'elle lui manquait, et ça l'énervait. Il ne voulait se lier avec personne, et encore moins avec une guenon surpuissante osant lui tenir tête, à lui.</p><p>Pendant ce temps, l'androïde aux cheveux verts s'était assise sur une chaise entre deux lits, l’un vide, l’autre occupé par la jeune fille. Ce serait donc Tama qui servirait d'intermédiaire entre les deux. Le vieux type louche continuait de déployer un matériel incompréhensible dans toute la pièce, ses lunettes de protection sur le nez, avec un air concentré.</p><p>Il allait les pulvériser, ces deux vieux qui l'avaient désigné d'office sans qu'il puisse répliquer. Il allait leur faire des crasses pas possibles, dont ils se souviendraient toute leur vie, ça il pouvait en être sûr.</p><p>Il était resté planté tout du long sur le pas de la porte, refusant de s'approcher plus de tout le manège qui s'opérait devant lui. Mais il ne put réprimer un sentiment d'angoisse soudain lorsque l'équipe médicale se mit à affluer dans la pièce. La jeune Yato commençait à partir, avant même qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Son cœur s'était presque arrêté, et l'équipe avait réussi à la stabiliser, mais bientôt, une évidence pris forme dans l'esprit de Sougo. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Si il ne faisait rien, et si les autres abrutis ne se bougeaient pas, elle allait mourir. Et ça, il se refusait à le croire.</p><p>Shinpachi, très inquiet et nerveux, aux bords des larmes (on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir), s'était mis de l'autre côté du lit, près du mur, et serrait la main de la Yato.</p><p>De façon presque automatisée, Sougo se dirigea vers le second lit, et après s'être installé, dit :</p><p>-branchez-moi dès que possible.</p><p>Le vieillard fit alors un signe de la main, pour indiquer qu'il lui fallait encore quelques minutes. Puis le jeune homme fut lui aussi recouvert de capteurs étranges sur le crâne.</p><p>-Procédure enclenchée, dit Tama de sa voix monotone.</p><p>Effectivement, les modules raccordés à l'androïde commencèrent à vrombir et à dégager de la chaleur, avant d'émettre un bruit strident qui ne semblait affecter que Sougo.</p><p>-Plongée dans 5, 4, 3... énonça Tama.</p><p>-Ramenez-la nous, Demanda Shinpachi.</p><p>-2, 1...</p><p>Puis ce fut l'obscurité la plus totale.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> À Suivre...</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong><span class="u">Note d'auteur:</span> chapitre initialement publié pour noel.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ombres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Noir. Du noir partout. On n'y voyait rien, absolument rien, mais n'y avait-il vraiment rien à voir ?</p><p>Le jeune homme plissa les yeux.</p><p>Il avait les yeux fermés ? Ou il faisait vraiment noir ?</p><p>Il plissa encore les yeux, et put enfin commencer à discerner des formes au loin.</p><p>Sougo se trouvait dans l'hôpital. Toujours dans le même hôpital. Sauf que la pièce était entièrement vide. Non seulement désertée du personnel médical, mais également de tout matériel précédemment présent. Des murs nus. Et lui-même était à présent assis à même le sol.</p><p>Il se releva non sans mal, puis entrepris d'explorer les environs. Sortant de la chambre, il vit que le couloir était également vide, et qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun bruit.</p><p>Plus aucun être vivant. Le bâtiment n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Il se demanda un moment s’il était vraiment seul, et si on ne lui avait pas fait une farce très élaborée. Mais rapidement, il se rendit bien compte qu'il ne pouvait se trouver que dans un rêve, ou du moins, ce qui s'en approchait le plus.</p><p>Se dirigeant vers les escaliers, il avait eu la surprise de tomber sur la chose la plus troublante qu'il ait jamais vue. Le couloir qui était censé se prolonger pendant encore une dizaine de mètres avait été remplacé par un mur avec le couloir dessiné sommairement dessus, de façon brouillonne.</p><p>Mais ce n'était pas la dernière des étrangetés qu'il allait croiser.</p><p>En sortant de l'hôpital, il tenta « d'emprunter » et de faire démarrer une voiture, mais après plusieurs tentatives ratées, souleva le capot et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de moteur.</p><p>« Très dysfonctionnel comme monde... Comme une certaine abrutie... » Dit-il pensivement.</p><p>Il se résolut finalement à marcher, et commença à déambuler dans les rues, observant avec attention tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours. Et rapidement, ses sens aiguisés l'avertirent. Il n'était pas seul. Clairement pas.</p><p>Il sentait que quelqu'un l'observait, et ça ne devait pas être une personne avec les meilleures intentions. Sougo sentait littéralement des regards lui brûler le dos. Mais il ne fit rien pour débusquer les quelconques observateurs. Ils se montreraient bien assez tôt, et s'en prendre à un adversaire inconnu sans même savoir s’il y avait plusieurs personnes était insensé.</p><p>Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, Sougo pouvait faire preuve de patience. De beaucoup de patience.</p><p>S’il arrivait toujours à faire des sales coups aux meilleurs moments, c'était bien grâce à cela. Tout prévoir dans les moindres détails, les moindres possibilités, mais surtout, observer. Et ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait guère pour le moment. Il aimait tout contrôler, et les situations échappant à ce-dit contrôle l'agaçaient à l'extrême.</p><p>Il se dit alors qu'avoir une voiture en état de marche aurait pu être bien pratique en cet instant. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'une voiture apparut au coin d'un bâtiment, là où précédemment il n'y avait absolument rien.</p><p>Il s'en approcha, et reconnut une voiture bien réelle et fonctionnelle, avec les clés encore sur le contact.</p><p>« Pratique… Si tout ce à quoi on pense apparaît… Même si ce n'est qu'un « rêve »…. » Pensa-t-il à voix haute.</p><p>Il monta dans la voiture, et comme il s’en doutait, parvint à la démarrer sans aucun problème.</p><p>Roulant dans la ville, il chercha les endroits où il pensait pouvoir y trouver la jeune Amanto, mais sans succès.</p><p>Sougo pensa alors à aller chercher près du quartier Kabuki et de ses environs. Néanmoins, durant toutes ses recherches, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. La ville était déserte. Il n'y avait plus un seul être vivant, autant humain, Amanto qu'animal. Il aurait même douté de l'existence de sa propre présence, si ça n'avait pas été pour le bruit de la voiture et sa propre respiration. Et cette quasi-absence de bruit le mettait très mal à l'aise. Depuis tout à l'heure, l'individu mystère qui l'avait observé à la sortie de l'hôpital était toujours à ses trousses, l'observant de loin.</p><p>Comme un sixième sens, si on peut dire, le jeune homme pouvait sentir ce genre de choses. Il avait peut être hérité de la même étrange intuition que sa sœur, sans que ce soit pour autant appelé de l'intuition féminine…</p><p>Il parcourut ainsi tous les endroits de la ville qui lui venaient à l'esprit, se remémorant toutes les fois où il avait croisé la jeune fille, et toutes les fois où il avait entendu dire que cette dernière avait encore semé la panique. Mais plus il parcourait la ville, plus ce qui l'entourait semblait s'estomper.</p><p>Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux limites de la ville, et que tout ne soit que roche grise et sombre à perte de vue. Une totale invention, étant donné que la ville était entourée de champs, et non de… ça…</p><p>Et ce n'était clairement pas son invention à lui. Il semblait que le monde de la jeune fille s'était totalement séparé de la réalité à cet endroit là, comme si elle ne savait pas ce qui se trouvait au-delà d'Edo.</p><p>Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas vraiment vu la jeune fille sortir énormément de la capitale.</p><p>Une vision étrange du monde, qui avait aussi été démontrée régulièrement dans la ville elle-même. Des flaques d'eau reflétant des vaisseaux de guerre, mais un ciel vide à l'opposé ; des cerisiers remplacés par des pruniers rouges comme le sang ; de petites ruelles bien étroites et sinistres étant apparues là où il n' y en avait pas et même une partie de la ville complètement sous une pluie torrentielle, alors que le soleil brillait partout ailleurs. Un ciel dégagé qui semblait si intensément bleu, mais pourtant si triste. Et à l'inverse, des nuages aux teintes grises éparses et complexes, tentant de déroger à cette monotonie aquatique.</p><p>Il se demanda si c’était réellement de cette façon que la jeune Amanto voyait les choses, ou s’il ne s'agissait que de son ressenti. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un mélange subtil des deux. Sougo ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de savoir comment les autres voyaient les choses, et encore moins pour la chinoise. Aurait-il dû ? S'intéresser aux autres et s'ouvrir aux autres. Était-ce si compliqué ? La réponse devrait très certainement être « oui ».</p><p>Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait dû faire face aux épreuves et aux défis imposés par les autres, ainsi que par le destin. Avec le comportement très protecteur de sa grande sœur, il avait dû contraster par une capacité à tout gérer et à être responsable. Sa responsabilité l'avait amené à devenir Capitaine de la première division du Shinsengumi, et il avait continué à s'enfoncer dans le sérieux de son rôle ; un rôle défini par ce que les autres voulaient bien voir en lui. Et après tout, pourquoi changer quand le regard des gens ne changeait pas et restait aussi sévère malgré la volonté de changer ? Ce que les autres voyaient de lui représentait tout ce qu'ils pensaient de lui et de son caractère.</p><p>Alors pourquoi se fatiguer à changer de comportement quand les gens ne font pas l'effort de réviser leur jugement ?</p><p>Pourquoi se fatiguer en effet, alors que tout effort était vain ? De cette pensée défaitiste, il en avait oublié sa véritable personnalité. Et la seule personne qui avait su lui faire réaliser qu'il se mentait à lui-même était la personne qu'il était venu chercher. Kagura.</p><p>Il préférerait mourir plutôt que de l'admettre, mais la jeune fille était la seule à qui revenait tout le mérite.</p><p>Totalement ignorante et irrévérencieuse, elle avait su le sortir de sa torpeur, et dévoiler peut à peu les véritables facettes de sa personnalité. Le fait même d'avoir rencontré les Yorozuya avait été le déclencheur pour enfin être plus honnête avec lui-même.</p><p>Et pour rembourser cette dette, il retrouverait la jeune fille, même si cela impliquait de devoir à nouveau supporter son atroce voix.</p><p>Abandonnant sa voiture face à un environnement impraticable, il entreprit d'explorer la zone qui lui était inconnue.</p><p>Un endroit inconnu froid, sinistre, et pratiquement désert. Des blocs de roche sombre créant du relief, avec quelques amas de bois mort, et des ruines d'anciennes constructions ça et là. Il se surprit à vouloir avoir son katana avec lui, à cause de l'endroit peu hospitalier qui l'entourait, et soudainement, vit que l'objet était apparu à sa taille, comme par magie.</p><p>C'était un rêve, ou un monde plus ou moins imaginaire, après tout, alors ce genre de choses était possible. Juste que ça mettait mal à l'aise de souhaiter voir Hijikata noyé par de la mayonnaise, et de voir l'objet de ses rêves soudainement apparaître devant soi. Et une idée vint alors à Sougo. Si tout ce qu'il souhaitait se réalisait, il pouvait très bien souhaiter voir Kagura apparaître devant lui !</p><p>Il y pensa très fort, mais rien ne se produisit.</p><p>Évidemment, si ça avait été aussi simple, ça aurait été décevant... Il espérait au moins être près de là où elle était supposée se trouver. Car le subconscient de la jeune fille était assez plein, contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu penser le jeune homme. Enfin, du moins pour cette zone précise. La ville semblait déjà loin, si vide et estompée soit-elle.</p><p>Il se mit donc à marcher un petit moment, ne sachant pas trop où aller, mais décidant toutefois d’avancer en ligne droite, en se disant qu'aller tout le temps dans la même direction pouvait le mener à quelque endroit. Sauf si bien sûr, cette abrutie de chinoise avait imaginé l'endroit comme une réplique terrestre de Calm Belt dans One Piece <strong>(1)</strong> . Mais vu que la jeune Yato était assez bête aux yeux de Sougo, c'était peu probable. Et de plus, marcher sans arrêt sans ressentir la moindre fatigue était très ennuyant. Mais au moment où il pensait qu'il allait finir par changer de direction, quelque chose attira son regard.</p><p>Au loin, plusieurs personnes courraient entre les diverses formations rocheuses. Et la personne qui visiblement menait la course avait des cheveux roux. Bingo. Il avait touché le gros lot.</p><p>Le petit groupe de personnes se dissipa soudainement, ne laissant que la jeune fille courir seule, visiblement désorientée. Et elle était passée à plusieurs mètres de là sans s'arrêter, et sans même remarquer Sougo. Agacé, le sadique se mit alors à courir vers la direction qu'avait prise Kagura.</p><p>Il voyait la jeune fille courir, et contrairement à lui, qui depuis tout à l'heure ne ressentait aucune fatigue, elle semblait exténuée et au bord de l'évanouissement. Une prouesse en soi, pour une personne censée faire partie du clan le plus fort et le plus redouté de l'univers.</p><p>Sougo accéléra la cadence, et bientôt, se retrouva à une dizaine de mètre derrière la coureuse, qui ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter. Et il remarqua quelque chose. Sur les parois rocheuses bordant le sentier où il courait, des ombres glissaient sur la pierre.</p><p>Il avait d’abord pensé que c'était son ombre, et que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours, mais quand il vit une paire d'yeux soudainement émerger et le fixer avec ardeur, son sang se glaça. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ce n'était pas amical. Loin de là. Et Kagura ne faisait pas que courir depuis tout à l'heure, elle fuyait.</p><p>Il voulait exploser la créature, et comme par magie, un lourd bazooka lui tomba sur les bras. Il fit feu, soulevant un nuage de poussière et provoquant une pluie de débris rocheux. L'ombre semblait avoir disparu. Et visiblement, il avait attiré l'attention de Kagura, qui s'était retournée, mais continuait tout de même de courir. Enfin, pendant quelques secondes. Quand elle vit qui avait provoqué la perturbation, elle se figea, et s'arrêta de courir, pétrifiée. Haletante, elle fixait Sougo. Elle fixait même plus loin.</p><p>Elle fixait un point derrière Sougo.</p><p>Le jeune homme sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos, et se rendit compte que plusieurs individus se trouvaient derrière lui. Il se retourna, et vit que plusieurs ombres avaient émergé des roches, et se tenaient là, prêtes à fondre sur lui.</p><p>Une question lui vint à l'esprit, ou plutôt deux. Mourir ici faisait-il mal ? Et surtout, pouvait-il mourir dans la réalité s'il venait à mourir ici ? Il sentit une pointe de douleur fulgurante lui déchirer l'estomac.</p><p>Une main pâle comme la mort venait de le transpercer par derrière. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le côté, déplaçant son champ de vision vers l'arrière, et tout ce qu'il vit fut une mèche de cheveux roux.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>À Suivre...</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Note de compréhension: </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(1): Calm Belt est un continent faisant le tour de la planète dans One Piece. On tourne en ronds si on marche tout droit. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dualité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Des cheveux roux. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit, avant de se retrouver quelques secondes plus tard dans sa chambre, au quartier général du Shinsengumi. Était-il toujours en train de rêver ? Ou était-ce la réalité ? À moins qu'il n'ait rêvé toute cette affaire depuis le début?</p><p>Il se redressa, et scanna la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité du regard, avant de voir que deux yeux bleus le fixaient. Un immense sourire fissura les ténèbres de la petite chambre.</p><p>Kamui se tenait là, et le regardait comme un prédateur observant la proie qu'il s'apprêtait à dévorer. Instantanément, Sougo se leva, et brandit son sabre, même s'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, venant d'un ennemi représenté dans l'inconscient d'une imbécile comme Kagura.</p><p>« Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, » dit Kamui, avec une voix qui semblait plus appartenir à une jeune femme.</p><p>Sougo resserra son étreinte sur le manche de son sabre.</p><p>« Tu n'es pas à ta place ici. » Dit la voix venant de Kamui.</p><p>« J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un enfoiré comme toi. » Dit Sougo. « Et c'est toi qui es pas à ta place ici. Ici, c'est la Terre, et c'est le Shinsengumi. »</p><p>« Tsst Tsst, » soupira la voix. « Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler tes bobards, Okita Sougo ? »</p><p>Cette fois, il en était sûr. Même si la personne qui se tenait face à lui était le commandant des Harusame, c'était une femme qui parlait.</p><p>« Oh, tu m'as percée à jour ? » Dit la voix féminine, comme si elle venait de lire les pensées du jeune homme.</p><p>Kamui s'avança soudainement, et attrapa violemment le cou du jeune homme. Le Yato commença alors à étrangler Sougo d'une seule main, son visage souriant resté imperturbable. La poigne de Sougo sur son arme se desserra subitement, et le jeune homme chercha furieusement du regard où se trouvait son sabre… Nulle part. Le katana avait disparu.</p><p>« C'est malheureux, mais je ne contrôle pas les gestes de ce Kamui. » Dit la voix. « À vrai dire, je ne me contrôle pas du tout. Non pas que ça me change d'habitude, mais là, c'est différent. »</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, espèce de tarée travestie ? » Moqua Sougo en un souffle.</p><p>« Je vais te donner un indice, Okita Sougo. Prends garde aux ombres. C'est tout ce dont tu dois te soucier pour l'instant. Ça, et moi, bien entendu. »</p><p>Kamui disparut soudainement en un battement de cils, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Mais la respiration saccadée de Sougo et la douleur qu'il ressentait à la gorge disaient le contraire.</p><p>« Quel taré… Ou Tarée. Je sais plus vraiment à qui j'ai affaire… » se dit-il à lui-même.</p><p>Il avait eu envie de lui trancher le bras. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Son sabre n'apparaissait toujours pas, même en le souhaitant très fort. Et ça allait clairement poser problème s'il revoyait cette personne. Ou chose… Peu importe ce que c'était.</p><p>Il se releva et entreprit de sortir de sa chambre. S'il était revenu en ville, tout était à refaire. Il aurait de nouveau à partir en périphérie de la ville pour tenter de trouver la chinoise. Époussetant son uniforme du Shinsengumi, il fit coulisser les portes de sa chambre et sortit, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le champ de roche sombre. Plus rien ne le surprenait, même pas le fait que la petite pièce avait complètement disparue quand il se retourna. Mais à présent quoi faire ? Il n'avait finalement pas bougé d'un pouce de sa position initiale, mais ce rêve étant « malléable », il avait peur que distance et temps ne soient plus les bonnes unités de mesure à appliquer à ce monde.</p><p>Il entendit un cri strident, et une sorte de grincement intermittent infernal. Comme du vieux métal rouillé qui se déplaçait et perdait des morceaux en route.</p><p>Sabre. Où était son sabre ? Il voulait le faire apparaître mais plus rien à faire, ça ne marchait plus. Il repéra alors la branche d'un arbre mort tombée au sol, d'à peu près cinquante centimètres de longueur. Il fallait faire avec ce qu'il trouvait. Il se saisit de la branche, et se plaça derrière un petit rocher.</p><p>Les ombres de tout à l'heure étaient de retour, plus menaçantes que jamais. Et en plus grand nombre. S'il était seul à leur faire face, il n'était pas très sûr d'avoir le dessus.</p><p>Le cortège sombre passa, et le silence revint, laissant à Sougo le temps de souffler un peu.</p><p>« J'espère vraiment que le patron et Hijibaka font ce qu'il faut… »</p><p>Il desserra un peu son col. La chaleur avait augmenté en peu de temps, et devenait insoutenable. La branche qu'il avait trouvée lui avait noirci la main, et il s'était rendu compte que l'arbre auquel avait appartenu le morceau de bois avait brûlé, et n'était pas seulement mort de sécheresse ou d'une autre raison naturelle.</p><p>Il se rendit enfin compte que tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui était recouvert de cendres, expliquant la couleur grise unie et oppressante. Devait-il y voir la manifestation physique du mal qui rongeait la jeune fille ?</p><p>Si c'était le cas, son état était vraiment grave. Malgré sa force, elle cédait peu à peu du terrain à ces choses. Mais si ces choses la poursuivaient, il avait une grande chance de la retrouver en suivant ces ombres.</p><p>Il se redressa et décida que ce serait son nouveau plan, à défaut de mieux. Suivre la colonne obscure sans se faire repérer.</p><p>Mais il avait l'impression que plus il marchait, plus il s'éloignait de son but. Ou plutôt, plus il marchait, et plus son but devenait de moins en moins tangible. Il marchait, marchait, marchait….</p><p>Est-ce qu'il perdait la tête ? Est-ce que le mal qui rongeait Kagura commençait à l'affecter aussi ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire, tant la situation était confuse autour de lui.</p><p>Bientôt il n'y eut même plus d'arbres morts, juste de la roche, et une chaleur insoutenable. Le soleil, invisible mais pourtant agressif, brûlait la peau tant et si bien que Sougo pensa à un moment qu'il traversait en réalité un immense brasier. Des flammes commençaient même à danser devant lui. Non, des lames de lumière. Des… Lames.</p><p>Reflétant la lumière écrasante et omniprésente provenant du ciel, des lames rutilantes étaient apparus devant lui. Les créatures venaient dans sa direction pour l'attaquer, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui.</p><p>Sa prédiction fut exacte. Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une lame agitée dans son dos. Il fit volte-face et donna un coup de pied dans le corps de son attaquant.</p><p>Crac.</p><p>Il venait de se casser les orteils, au vu du son, mais il ne ressentait rien. Pas encore. L'adrénaline faisait son effet, et il était entièrement focalisé sur la bataille qu'il allait mener.</p><p>Six ombres l'avaient encerclé, avec des lames qui étaient le prolongement naturel de leurs quatre bras. Et il fallait toutes les parer ou les éviter.</p><p>Si quelqu'un avait vu la scène de l'extérieur, il aurait pu dire que Sougo dansait. Une danse féroce où la moindre erreur amènerait la mort, ou quoi qu'il puisse arriver dans ce monde si on venait à être blessé.</p><p>Les créatures n'avaient pas d'oreilles ni de bouche, mais elles avaient des yeux aussi sévères que les divinités de la foudre, se surprit à penser le jeune homme. Et elles aussi, aux mouvements saccadés et imprécis, semblaient effectuer une danse irréelle, ponctuée de grincements et de courants d'air créés par leurs lames.</p><p>Les ombres lui avaient tendu une embuscade, apanage des lâches et des malhonnêtes, mais avaient cette façon de bouger qui n'était en rien comparable aux vulgaires brigands dont ils avaient emprunté la technique.</p><p>L'une des créatures, prenant avantage du mouvement créé par les autres et qui occupait toute l'attention de Sougo, en profita pour attaquer sur le flanc gauche. Sougo évita en faisant une roulade dans la cendre. Se redressant instantanément, il projeta sa branche vers l'attaquant, et l'expulsa à une dizaine de mètres de là, le buste en miettes. Une texture semblable à du vieux fer et à de la pierre se révéla à l'air libre, exposé par le torse fracturé. Cet ennemi ne se relevant pas, Sougo sut qu'il pourrait résister aux autres et les mettre hors d'état de nuire.</p><p>Son regard revint alors vers son bras tenant encore la branche. La cendre qu'il avait sur la paume de la main s'était répandue sur tout son avant bras, et il lui semblait qu'elle continuait de progresser alors même qu'il la regardait. Cette fois il pouvait vraiment juger de la situation. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait rester coincé ici. Et par ici, il voulait dire dans le rêve.</p><p>Une lame siffla près de ses oreilles et l'incita à reprendre le combat là où il l'avait laissé. Deux ennemis se ruaient sur lui par devant, et probablement un par derrière, à en juger par les grincements qui se rapprochaient. Il para l'attaque de devant, puis se décala rapidement sur le côté pour éviter l'assaillant le prenant à revers, mais ne put réagir à temps pour échapper à la douleur fulgurante qui lui foudroya l'épaule. Une créature venait de le mordre profondément, malgré le fait de ne pas avoir de bouche quelques instants auparavant, et ses dents aiguisées et longues avaient presque déchiqueté les muscles. Sougo émit un râle sous le coup de la douleur, qui était encore plus violente à cause de la chaleur.</p><p>Serrant les dents, il tenta de se dégager, mais la douleur était trop forte, et la prise du monstre absolue. Les autres adversaires avaient senti que leur moment était venu, et ils se rapprochaient tous à la fois, sachant que leur proie ne pourrait leur échapper. Et Sougo pensait la même chose. La cendre noire s'échappait de la morsure et se propageait encore plus vite sur sa peau, et il sentait ses membres s'engourdir. Son bras le plus touché, que la créature mordait toujours, ne répondait déjà plus. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu, malgré la situation semblant désespérée.</p><p>« Bande… D'enfoirés… » Lâcha-t-il.</p><p>Les grincements, tout autour de lui l'empêchaient de garder son calme, Aussi ne comprit-il pas tout de suite ce qui se passait.</p><p>Une main pâle se posa alors sur la gueule de la créature qui continuait à le mordre, et une autre, qu'il ne pouvait voir, s'était glissée en dessous. L'ombre commença alors à hurler, mais cette fois bien plus fort, comme si elle avait mal. Les deux mains avaient agrippé le haut et le bas de sa mâchoire, et tiraient dans des sens opposés. Avec peine, la mâchoire lâcha enfin prise sur l'épaule de Sougo, et ce dernier tomba lourdement au sol, l'épaule en sang.</p><p>Mais les mains ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Elles éloignèrent encore plus les deux mâchoires l'une de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elles dépassent un angle normal d'ouverture, craquant sinistrement avant de se retrouver complètement arrachées. De là où se trouvait avant une gueule béante pleine de dents, demeurait à présent un trou béant d'où s'échappait un liquide noir et visqueux, probablement l'équivalent du sang pour ces créatures. Il leva le regard, et vit qui était venu à sa rescousse, malgré la lueur infernale du soleil l'éblouissant.</p><p>Kagura, celle-là même qu'il cherchait. Du sang noir avait giclé sur ses bras et son torse, et elle semblait aussi mal en point que lui.</p><p>« C'est… Vraiment toi sadique ? » Demanda-t-elle entre deux grosses respirations, sa poitrine s'élevant et s'abaissant brusquement.</p><p>Il la fixa un instant sans rien répondre, mais son regard insistant en disait autant qu'un millier de grossièretés.</p><p>Un coup de poing vint en sa direction, et il l'arrêta de justesse de sa main encore valide, devant son visage. Un poing autant noirci que son bras rendu inutilisable.</p><p>« Alors c'est vraiment toi… Je sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer… » Continua Kagura.</p><p>« Tu devrais plutôt pleurer d'avoir retrouvé ton maître, la chinoise, » dit Sougo avec difficulté.</p><p>Entre la douleur de ses blessures et le poing de la jeune fille à maintenir éloigné de son visage, il avait déjà de quoi faire. Mais les autres ennemis étaient toujours là, au nombre de quatre, et ils se rapprochaient, se fichant complètement que l'un d'entre eux soit tombé aussi subitement au sol.</p><p>La Yato retira son poing de la main du jeune homme avec un peu de difficulté, comme si celui-ci tentait de la retenir, puis lui tourna le dos pour faire face à ses ennemis.</p><p>«Tu peux parler, sadique. Faut être un sacré tordu pour me suivre jusqu'ici. Un gros stalker, même !»</p><p>Elle s'élança en avant sans lui donner le temps de répliquer, et enfonça ce même poing noirci dans le torse d'une des ombres. Néanmoins, elle était dans un état si lamentable que ses mouvements n'étaient pas aussi rapides qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle était bien ralentie. Et ses coups semblaient porter avec difficulté.</p><p>Les grincements métalliques s'intensifiaient, et Sougo n'allait pas en rester là, malgré le fait de n'avoir qu'un seul bras de fonctionnel. Il se remit debout, et se rua vers un ennemi qui venait déjà à sa rencontre. Il n'avait plus sa branche, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il pouvait toujours utiliser ce qu'il avait appris sur le terrain, en lieu et place du maniement du sabre. Car se reposer uniquement sur son sabre était une grave erreur. Et Sougo le savait plus que quiconque.</p><p>Juste avant de heurter sa cible de plein fouet, il se baissa un peu plus et heurta le ventre de la créature au lieu de sa tête, esquivant au passage un coup de la bête. Dans le même mouvement, il continua d'avancer tout en entourant de son bras encore valide le torse de la créature, et alors qu'il se penchait en arrière, parvint à la soulever légèrement en l'air. C'est tout ce dont il avait besoin pour balancer derrière lui le monstre en le faisant rouler sur son dos. L'ombre fit un vol plané quelques mètres plus loin, et s'écrasa lourdement au sol.</p><p>Même si ça ne l'avait pas achevée, Sougo savait parfaitement quoi faire. Mais n'avoir qu'un seul bras compliquait vraiment les choses.</p><p>Il sauta sur la chose et commença à l'étrangler avec son bras en passant derrière elle. Elle se débâtit un instant, prise au piège dans l'étreinte des jambes de Sougo ; mais le jeune homme parvint à trouver le point de rupture, et dans un craquement, lui disloqua le cou.</p><p>Au même moment retentit un cri, cette fois d'origine humaine.</p><p>«China !»</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>À suivre…</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Étilaud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le cri avait résonné en même temps que Sougo avait effectué son geste. A n'en pas douter un cri de douleur. Un cri poussé par la chinoise.</p><p>Il avait tourné la tête vers elle, et avait vu ce qui avait tout provoqué. La jeune femme venait d'avoir le bras arraché, de la plus horrible des façons qui soit. Son épaule n'était en partie plus là, et un flot de sang s'en déversait. Son corps, presque devenu entièrement couleur cendre, commençait à effectuer des mouvements de moins en moins précis.</p><p>Dans un dernier élan, elle asséna un violent coup à la dernière créature encore debout qui lui avait infligé cette blessure, l'autre étant déjà K.O. depuis un moment. L'ombre s'écrasa dans un bruit de tôle froissée contre un rocher, et dans les secondes suivantes, Kagura s'écroula en arrière sur le sol.</p><p>« China ! » Hurla Sougo.</p><p>Il se releva et se précipita vers elle. Mais une fois arrivé juste devant la jeune fille, il comprit que la blessure qu'elle avait reçue, même si tout ce la n'était qu'un rêve, était mortelle. Allongée au sol, elle ne pouvait déjà plus faire le moindre geste, la cendre ayant gagné tout son corps à l'exception de sa tête.</p><p>« Je… Peux… Plus bouger… » Dit-elle avec difficulté.</p><p>Sougo ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était l'influence de ces choses qui l'avait mise dans cet état, non ? Elle allait se réveiller, ou au contraire ne jamais le faire ? Si elle était autant paralysée que lui avec son bras, qu'allait-il se passer ?</p><p>Elle continuait de se vider de son sang, et son regard devenait de plus en plus livide.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » Demanda-t-il à voix haute, la gorge enrouée.</p><p>Une pointe de panique, pourtant imperceptible au départ, l'envahit entièrement. Il était en train de revivre quelque chose de douloureux. Le même sentiment que lorsque Mitsuba allait au plus mal. Au moment… Où elle allait mourir.</p><p>Sougo ne voulait plus y penser, mais c'était pourtant ce qui se répétait sous ses yeux. Un rêve transformé en cauchemar. Il avait déjà pris la mouche le jour où la jeune Yato avait feint sa mort, mais uniquement parce qu'il savait que c'était faux. Et à présent, c'était vrai. Kagura avait été touchée au plus profond de son être par le poison qui lui avait été administré… Il ne voulait pas la voir mourir, que ce soit ici, ou dans la réalité. Il ne voulait pas que sa rivale de toujours meure. Il ne voulait pas que la fille goinfre et monstrueuse ne meure. Il ne voulait pas que la seule autre personne dont il se sentait proche, sa sœur mise à part, ne meure. Il ne voulait pas revivre quelque chose d'aussi triste que ça. Il ne voulait pas retrouver son cœur empalé cruellement à la vue de tous. Il ne voulait pas…</p><p>« Hé, la chinoise, tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, il faut que tu te réveilles. Hein ? Réveilles-toi… »</p><p>Une supplique qui ne servit à rien, bien qu'il la prit dans ses bras. Les mots tombèrent dans le vide, tout comme ceux qui suivirent.</p><p>« Je suppose que même dans un rêve... Non... Un cauchemar... Je ne suis pas assez forte... Pour protéger ce que je veux protéger... Je suis... Désolée... » dit-elle dans un dernier soupir, avant de s'arrêter de respirer.</p><p>La jeune fille avait à présent les yeux fermés. Et elle ne les rouvrirait pas.</p><p>Sougo la fixait sans savoir quoi faire.</p><p>Elle... Était morte ? Kagura était morte ?</p><p>Il eut envie de hurler, mais ne put pas. Il eut envie de pleurer, mais il ne put pas. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, mais il sentait que lui aussi commençait à partir. Le patron allait faire une de ces crises, quand il verrait qu'aucun des deux n'était revenu de ce monde étrange...</p><p>Et pour faire écho à son sentiment si soudain et cruel de délaissement, il sentit que quelque chose avait touché son cœur. Il l'avait à peine réalisé, déjà sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Et quand il revint un peu à lui, vit un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Il n'y avait plus rien à la place, juste du vide, et quand il releva les yeux, vit que Kamui était à nouveau là, en face de lui, avec vraisemblablement ce qui restait de son cœur entre les mains.</p><p>Ah… Après tout… Pourquoi pas… C'était pas si grave…</p><p>Un peu de repos après toute cette vie de chien, c'était pas si mal…</p><p>Et Kamui qui avait de nouveau disparu…</p><p>Les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérissèrent. Quelque chose se tenait derrière lui.</p><p>Il se retourna, et à la place de Kamui, une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et au regard vide le fixait, les mains ensanglantées.</p><p>« Qui t'es encore, toi ? » Demanda-t-il.</p><p>Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, la réalisation frappa Sougo. C'était la même personne qu'il avait rencontrée à son arrivée et qui avait tenté de l'étrangler. Kamui et elle ne faisaient qu'un.</p><p>La jeune femme le fixait toujours, et comme si elle se fichait éperdument de la situation, sourit.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, sale garce ? » Cracha Sougo, penchant encore plus vers le sol.</p><p>« Je suis venue voir sa conclusion. » Finit par dire la jeune femme.</p><p>Maintenant que Sougo y faisait attention, la personne en face de lui ressemblait beaucoup à une version plus vieille de Kagura, comme une adulte. Si ce n'est qu'elle portait un costume étrange composé d'une tunique chinoise entièrement blanche et maculée de sang, de ses longs cheveux lâchés en arrière, et de ce regard vide qu'elle affichait.</p><p>« Tu vas répondre ? T'es qui ? C'est toi qui es derrière tout ça ? » Menaça le jeune homme.</p><p>« Oui et non, Okita Sougo... Tu sais où nous sommes ? Nous sommes dans le subconscient de cette idiote... » Dit-elle en fixant la forme inanimée de Kagura au sol.</p><p>« Je savais où on était, ça réponds pas à ma question, » menaça à nouveau le jeune homme, fixant intensément la jeune femme du regard.</p><p>« Qui dit subconscient, dit véritable personnalité, non ? » Sourit d'un air macabre la jeune femme.</p><p>« Et tu prétends être… ? »</p><p>« Je suis la personnalité cachée de cette idiote. Je suis celle qu'elle a emprisonnée au fond d'elle, qu'elle a enchaînée, et qui est forcée de rester dans l'ombre... »</p><p>Aussitôt, il sentit une respiration dans son cou, et se retourna pour faire face à deux orbes bleues. Il cligna des yeux, et les deux yeux avaient disparus. Il se tourna pour observer les alentours, et vit que la jeune femme s'était rapprochée par un des côtés qu'il avait négligé. Il cligna de nouveau des yeux, et sentit une paire de mains froides parcourir sa gorge. Il souhaita avoir eu son son sabre pour pouvoir trancher ce qui se trouvait derrière lui et qui se permettait de le toucher ainsi. Mais sa main valide ne rencontra que le vide. Pas de sabre, c'est vrai.</p><p>« Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me toucher avec un niveau aussi lamentable ? » Dit-elle sans pour autant mettre de sentiments dans ses mots, tel un automate qui répéterait une phrase enregistrée au préalable. « Si je pouvais prendre le dessus sur cette idiote, je me ferai une joie de t'arracher les membres un à uns, dans la réalité... »</p><p>Sougo ne voulait pas la croire. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible.</p><p>« Oh, mais que vois-je, un regard sceptique ? » Sourit-elle. « C'est <strong>SI</strong> inhabituel chez toi, pauvre humain, » railla-t-elle avec mépris. « Tu étais le dernier que je m'attendais à voir ici, pourtant... Toi qui es si faible. »</p><p>« Tu peux parler, sale garce. C'est pas moi qui suis enfermée ici à longueur de temps ! »</p><p>« Moques-toi tant que tu peux... Je n'ai que faire des faibles de ton genre... Mais quelque chose m'intrigue. Pourquoi toi ? Cet imbécile de bon à rien qui prétend prendre soin de l'autre idiote n'aurait pas mieux fait l'affaire ? Ou ce gamin à lunettes ? »</p><p>« ça ne te regarde pas... » Répondit-il.</p><p>« Oh, allez, tu n'en a plus pour longtemps... Dis le moi... Ce sera notre petit secret... » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix dénuée d'émotions mais se voulant convaincante et tentatrice.</p><p>« Tu peux aller crever ! »</p><p>« Oh, tu m'en vois désolée, mais c'est un peu tard pour ça... Quand l'autre idiote mourra, pouf ! Je n'existerai plus... Quel dommage, j'avais tellement de têtes à arracher sur ma liste... » Dit-elle, faussement désolée. « A commencer par la tienne, et par celle de son meurtrier de grand frère. »</p><p>« Tu... Tu veux dire qu'elle n'est pas encore morte ?! » S'exclama Sougo.</p><p>Il sentit soudainement sa tête prise dans une poigne de fer, de fins doigts manquant de s'enfoncer et de passer à travers son crâne.</p><p>« Je ne le dirai qu'une fois, sale vermine. Si cette gamine meurt, je meurs avec elle, c'est bien clair ? Nous ne formons qu'une seule personne, alors rappelle-toi que si tu la sauves, j'attendrai le moment propice pour t'arracher la tête ! Et cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas dans un misérable rêve ! » Dit-elle froidement, son regard empreint de folie fixant le jeune homme.</p><p>Et Sougo devait l'avouer. Il avait peur de cette personne. Même si elle n'existait pas vraiment... Enfin...</p><p>La pression sur son crâne se relâcha, et il s'écroula lourdement au sol, aux côtés de Kagura.</p><p>« Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux vivre, sale garce ? » Synthétisa Sougo.</p><p>La jeune femme ne répondit rien, et se contenta de le fixer, avant de continuer son « monologue » :</p><p>« Si tu veux la sauver, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen... »</p><p>Sur ces mots, elle se transperça elle même le corps avec sa main droite, un flot de sang commençant à s'écouler de sa poitrine, et à former une flaque obscure sur le sol.</p><p>« Si tu veux vraiment la sauver, tu vas devoir aller ici... » Dit-elle en désignant la flaque de sang au sol.</p><p>« Tu te fous de moi ? Je suis pas sataniste ou autre, je suis juste sadique. Compte pas sur moi pour me tremper dans ton sang ! » Répondit-il.</p><p>Deux yeux bleu intense le dévisagèrent à quelques centimètres de son visage, manquant de le faire basculer en arrière sous le coup de la surprise d'une telle apparition.</p><p>« Ce sera la seule chose que je dirai, alors écoute moi bien, faiblard : Sauve l'autre abrutie. Si tu arrives à la sortir de là, ce sera gagné... Mais si tu échoues, je me ferai un plaisir de mettre fin à ta misérable existence... Et surtout, ne touches à rien que tu trouveras à l'intérieur. »</p><p>Sur ces mots, la jeune femme disparut, laissant uniquement comme preuve de sa présence la grande flaque de sang presque noir recouvrant le sol. Sougo se retourna, et vit que le corps de Kagura avait également disparu. Il n'était plus du tout blessé non plus. Mais il remarqua que tout le paysage qui l'entourait avait à présent rétréci, pour finalement former une immense étendue noire où le seul endroit encore visible était l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il observa la flaque de sang un moment, puis se décida. Il n'avait que ça à faire après tout, non ? Passer à travers ce truc, et il pourrait la sauver ?</p><p>Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'avança et posa un pieds dans la flaque, pour finalement se rendre compte que cette dernière n'avait pas de fond, et qu'il venait de s'y enfoncer entièrement pendant une fraction de secondes, avant de ressortir à quelques centimètres au dessus d'un sol poussiéreux, tombant de tout son long sur la pierre dure. Il était arrivé autre part.</p><p>Il entendait de la pluie, de fortes averses et du vent, ainsi que des planches de bois heurter des murs sous la violence de la tempête. Il se releva, et commença à observer les alentours. Il se trouvait dans un vieil immeuble en partie en ruine, où aucun son humain ne semblait parcourir sa structure.</p><p>Ah non, il avait parlé trop vite. Il entendait une respiration saccadée.</p><p>«K... Kamui...» Dit une voix très faible.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>À SUIVRE…</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Je suis ton rival...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"K... Kamui..." Dit une voix très faible.</p><p>Instinctivement, Sougo se cacha derrière l'angle d'un mur, puis se risqua lentement à jeter un coup d'œil. Une forme allongée derrière deux panneaux de bois, recouverte d'une couverture chaude et confortable par un tel temps.</p><p>"Kamui..." Réitéra la voix.</p><p>Sougo n'eut pas le cœur de continuer à avancer comme si de rien n'était. Et qui sait, il y avait peut-être une chance que l'individu en question sache quelque chose à propos de cet endroit ou de Kagura. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'individu, et eut un mouvement de recul. Une femme aux longs cheveux roux et à la peau extrêmement pâle était allongée. Elle le fixait de ses yeux bleus. Sougo crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il s'agissait d'une autre version de Kagura, mais il se rendit compte que la femme ne voyait plus rien et devait être aveugle. Hypothèse confirmée par le fait que la femme pensait encore avoir affaire à l'autre enfoiré de frère de la jeune Yato.</p><p>"Kamui, viens là s'il te plaît..." Dit-elle.</p><p>Sougo obéit. Il savait, à cause de sa sœur et de sa condition, qu'une personne malade, même s'il s'agissait d'une erreur sur la personne, avait besoin de quelqu'un auprès d'elle.</p><p>"Mon chéri... Tu peux aller chercher ta sœur? Je pense qu'elle est encore perdue dehors..." Demanda-t-elle en faisant un faible sourire.</p><p>Quelque chose s'était mis en place dans l'esprit du jeune homme.</p><p>Il s'agissait de la mère de Kagura, s'il ne se trompait pas... Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.</p><p>Il ne savait pas s'il devait accepter la requête de la malade, ou bien continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Mais si cette femme lui demandait d'aller chercher Kagura, alors elle devait certainement se trouver dans les environs. Il se retourna donc, et commença à chercher une sortie donnant sur les environs noyés par un torrent d'eau.</p><p>"Qu'attends-tu, Okita Sougo?" Dit alors une voix.</p><p>Le jeune homme se tourna, et vit que la « personnalité » secondaire de Kagura était présente.</p><p>"T'étais pas censée avoir disparu, sale garce?" Demanda-t-il, ennuyé.</p><p>"Je ne vais pas te laisser te balader à ton gré « ici »." Dit-elle froidement. "Oses encore t'approcher de cette femme, et je te jure que, question de survie ou non, je te tuerai."</p><p>"Tu parles de la femme malade qui m'as prise pour un type au visage poupin qui souffre potentiellement d'une crise de foie à cause de tout ce qu'il mange, et qui dirige un syndicat du crime?"</p><p>Une main lui serra la gorge. Ça faisait longtemps, tiens...</p><p>"Ne me force pas à me répéter, Okita Sougo. Je suis d'humeur à t'arracher les doigts un à un, puis à faire pareil avec tes paupières. Mais vu ma force, je pense que les yeux et le cerveau viendront avec, évidemment. Je parie que tu n 'as jamais senti telle douleur. C'est quelque chose d'unique. Quelque chose qui te fais supplier de te faire tuer plutôt que d'endurer ça une seconde de plus..."</p><p>"Hé, t'as quoi à la place du cerveau, enfoirée?" Répliqua Sougo. "Me menacer comme ça, ça reviens à te condamner toi-même. Alors si tu veux que je vous sauve toutes les deux, excuse toi en rampant au sol!"</p><p>Il avait à présent un sourire sadique collé sur le visage, fixant la jeune femme. Il pensait ainsi lui faire lâcher prise, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Pas même une once d'énervement ou d'hésitation dans l'attitude de la jeune femme. Elle n'exprimait aucune émotion. C'était vraisemblablement à ça que ressemblait un Yato parfait.</p><p>Puis, après quelques secondes qui parurent des minutes, voire des heures, la Yato le libéra de son emprise, et le fixa, toujours d'un regard inexpressif.</p><p>"Implorer ta <em><strong>pitié </strong></em>? Les Yatos ne connaissent pas ce mot. Si tu crois que des mots peuvent te sauver sur le champ de bataille, tu te méprends au plus haut point, Okita Sougo. Un Yato n'accorde jamais à quelqu'un le bénéfice de la pitié, tout comme la pitié n'est jamais accordée à un Yato."</p><p>Elle avait dit ces mots avec une froideur sans précédent, tout en le dévisageant comme si elle venait de rencontrer un parfait inconnu, et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi en faire.</p><p>Le tonnerre résonna non loin de là, illuminant par un éclair presque immédiat les environs, laissant deviner à l'extérieur de la bâtisse en ruines des rues et des immeubles effondrés et brisés.</p><p>Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sougo ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter face à quelqu'un, même si cette personne était uniquement la manifestation d'une personnalité refoulée. Sauf que là, c'était d'un tout autre niveau. Blâmez le sang si particulier des Yatos pour ça. C'était plus qu'une personnalité. C'était une autre personne, à l'intérieur même de Kagura.</p><p>Certes, Sougo avait déjà croisé le fer avec Kamui et savait de quoi il en retournait, lorsqu'au cours d'un combat, il fallait faire face à un Yato. Mais le Yato qui se tenait devant lui, à quelques mètres, ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il n'arrivait pas à la déstabiliser quoi qu'il dise, et pire encore, il sentait qu'il n'était lui-même pas entièrement calme. Comme si son corps, bien que n'étant pas dans la réalité, tentait de le prévenir d'un danger mortel imminent, à éviter à tout prix.</p><p>La Yato tourna soudainement la tête, puis regarda à nouveau Sougo avec une expression grave.</p><p>"Ils sont arrivés jusqu'ici. Tu vas devoir courir."</p><p>"Hein?" Fit Sougo, comprenant à peine ce qu'il se passait.</p><p>Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de penser plus, qu'il fut violemment poussé dehors par la Yato et roula sur lui-même, se retrouvant soudainement sous une pluie diluvienne.</p><p>"ça va pas, espèce de garce!?" Cria-t-il.</p><p>Mais à peine avait-il dit ces mots qu'il vit la cause de cette soudaine action. La yato échangeait de violents coups contre plusieurs ombres pas si intangibles que ça, qui tentaient également de la mettre, en pièces.</p><p>Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, la Yato tourna momentanément la tête vers le jeune homme encore au sol et hurla à son tour:</p><p>"Qu'est-ce que tu attends bon sang?!<strong> FONCE</strong>!"</p><p>L'instant d'après, son écart de concentration lui valait un coup dans la figure, ainsi qu'un coup au bras, qu'elle tenta d'éviter sans pour autant y parvenir.</p><p>Ni une ni deux, Sougo se releva. Il n'allait pas laisser les efforts de cette « ennemie » rester vains. Il s'éloigna le plus possible, tentant de discerner à travers la pluie battante et l'obscurité due aux épais nuages la route et les possibles traces du passage de la jeune fille qu'il cherchait déjà depuis un bon moment.</p><p>La terre détrempée glissait par moments sous ses pas, et ses pieds s'enfonçaient même légèrement dans la boue. Toujours est-il que courir dehors par un temps pareil, même si ce n'était pas le monde réel, semblait tout autant pénible.</p><p>Il cherchait encore du regard où pouvait bien se trouver la jeune Yato, quand, tout à coup, il s'écarta à toute vitesse de sa trajectoire. Là où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt, un pied venait de fracasser le sol et le reste de goudron, créant un impact avec une multitude de fissures l'entourant.</p><p>Le cœur battant encore rapidement, le sadique observa la personne qui venait de manquer de lui briser le fémur. Il s'agissait de Kagura elle-même.</p><p>"Tu te montres enfin, la truie! C'était quoi ce cinéma de « je suis à l'article de la mort » que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure?" Pesta-t-il.</p><p>"Tu ne partiras pas d'ici." Dit-elle d'un ton monocorde.</p><p>"Ah, je vois, c'est pas vraiment elle..." Soupira Sougo. "Qui que tu sois, t'es sur mon chemin, alors dégage avant que je te débite en petits morceaux!"</p><p>"Tu ne partiras pas." Répéta-t-elle comme un disque rayé.</p><p>Sur ces mots, la réplique parfaite de Kagura fonça sur lui à toute allure, et bien qu'il puisse enfin à sa grande surprise matérialiser et sortir son sabre à temps pour parer un nouveau coup de pied, il sentit qu'il faisait autant d'efforts que lorsqu'il se battait avec la vraie Kagura. Il répliqua autant qu'il put, entre deux coups bloqués, mais il sentait que si le combat s'éternisait, il n'était pas près de trouver la vraie jeune fille.</p><p>"Tu vas me laisser oui? J'apprécie d'être le centre de l'attention d'habitude, mais là t'es vraiment collante comme nana!" Pesta-t-il à nouveau. "Oi, mocheté!"</p><p>Sur ces mots, il réussit à entailler profondément le bras de la Kagura inconnue, qui soudainement, laissa échapper une matière noire et flasque comme du goudron chaud.</p><p>"Je vois, t'es comme une de ces ombres..." Commenta-t-il pour lui-même.</p><p>Il allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Si cette créature les empêchait lui et Kagura de pouvoir se réveiller, il n'allait pas hésiter. Redoublant d'intensité et de rapidité dans ses coups, il entailla plusieurs fois au torse la créature, qui avait de moins en moins un aspect humanoïde.</p><p>Bientôt, il ne s'agissait plus que d'une flaque informe se mouvant au sol.</p><p>Avec un vil sourire sur le visage, Sougo fixa l'étrange organisme avant de ranger son sabre; et de continuer ses recherches, cette fois à une allure réduite.</p><p>A présent, les lieux semblaient un peu plus ouverts. Il était sûrement arrivé à la périphérie du quartier où les immeubles avaient dû par le passé pousser aussi rapidement que des champignons. Devant lui, il n'y avait presque plus rien qui ne puisse tenir debout et être suffisamment résistant pour encore s'étirer vers le ciel à plus d'une demi-dizaine de mètres. Quelques rares maisons dont le toit s'était effondré tentaient encore de résister aux ravages du temps et de la météo, même si à présent, il n'y avait plus qu'une très fine pluie.</p><p>La frange encore collée au front, et les vêtements trempés, Sougo parvint à détecter quelque chose dans une des maisons, à une vingtaine de mètres. Il s'agissait au départ d'une petite tâche jaune. Mais à mesure que le capitaine du Shinsengumi se rapprocha, il reconnu la silhouette de sa rivale de toujours, avec ses cheveux coiffés par deux ornements roses en tissu. On aurait d'ailleurs pu croire quelle s'était collé sur la tête des brioches à la viande.</p><p>Elle était accroupie dans une des pièces de la maison dont des murs étaient tombés, et semblait jouer avec quelque chose au sol.</p><p>Il se demanda si la jeune fille n'avait pas tout un coup pris plusieurs kilos, étant donné le visage poupin qu'elle arborait. Mais quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, et qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, il comprit que c'est parce qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille de peut-être 6 ou 7 ans. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait la gloutonne des Yorozuyas ainsi, de grands yeux curieux et un visage rayonnant. Quoique, ça ne dura pas longtemps.</p><p>"T'es pas mon grand frère... T'es qui?" Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.</p><p>Sougo s'accroupit près d'elle, et vit qu'elle jouait avec un crapaud qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayé.</p><p>"Ah, je vois, c'est comme ça que tu es devenue laide. T'as trop joué avec les crapauds." Dit-il d'une voix amusée.</p><p>"Hein?" Fit-elle, incrédule. "Tu dis des choses bozarres!"</p><p>"Pas aussi bizarres que toi!" Dit-il à nouveau, un sourire moqueur se dessinant sur son visage.</p><p>"Bah! C'est toi qui es bozarre!"</p><p>"On dit « bizarre »." La rectifia-t-il finalement.</p><p>"Ah," fit-elle, avant de soudainement paraître extrêmement intéressée par le crapaud à ses pieds.</p><p>Crapaud qui ne demanda pas son reste et se mit à bondir au loin.</p><p>Alors c'est comme ça qu'agissait la chinoise quand elle voulait cacher son embarras ? Ça faisait tellement... Pas Kagura. Du moins, pas celle qu'il connaissait.</p><p>La petite fille releva les yeux vers lui.</p><p>"Tu m'as toujours pas dit qui t'étais, au fait." Dit-elle.</p><p>"Ah," fit-il d'une voix neutre. "Disons... Que je suis ton futur rival. Non, en fait, je suis ton rival. Okita Sougo."</p><p>"Mon rival?" Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité et étonnement.</p><p>"Oui, ton seul et unique rival," dit-il. "Et je suis venu te chercher, pour te ramener chez toi."</p><p>"Ah ça nan... Je dois suivre personne que je connais pas. Kamui-nii a été très clair à ce sujet..." Dit-elle en secouant négativement la tête.</p><p>"Justement, je viens te chercher, et tu dois absolument venir avec moi," dit-il.</p><p>La petite fille ne sembla pas du tout heureuse de cette nouvelle.</p><p>"Hé, si tu comptes m'enlever, sache que je te casserai tous tes doigts!" Menaça-t-elle.</p><p>"Ah oui ? Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu arrives à me battre..." Se moqua-t-il.</p><p>La petite fille se releva d'un coup, et malgré ses 90 centimètres de haut, tentait d'intimider son adversaire.</p><p>"Te la joue pas, nii-chan. Je peux te botter le derrière aussi rapidement que j'attrape une de ces bestioles gluantes!"</p><p>Sougo ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. La petite fille disait d'une voix enfantine des choses tellement sérieuses et aggressives; et le froncement de sourcils était lui aussi ridicule, car le visage encore trop lisse et bouffis de la petite donnait un air tout sauf sérieux; comme un enfant faisant faussement un caprice à ses parents pour qu'ils lui achètent quelque chose.</p><p>"Tu me prends pas au sérieux, hein?" Dit-elle.</p><p>Elle donna un coup de pied sur le bras de Sougo.</p><p>Ouch.</p><p>En effet, il entendit quelque chose craquer. Pourvu que l'abrutie ne lui ait pas cassé un os. Rapidement, il vérifia son bras, et voyant qu'il avait juste mal normalement, et pas aux os ou aux muscles, il poussa un soupir.</p><p>"Oi, tu comptes rester ici longtemps?" Demanda-t-il.</p><p>La petite fille sembla chercher dans sa mémoire, puis répondit :</p><p>"Kamui-nii m'a dit de rentrer si je ne le voyait pas revenir avant qu'il commence à faire nuit..."</p><p>Parce qu'elle arrivait à faire la différence entre la nuit et le temps nuageux qui assombrissait tout ?</p><p>"Ton grand frère ne viendra pas. Il ne reviendra pas." Dit-il.</p><p>"Bien sûr que si! Papi lui a dit de me surveiller!" Démentit la petite fille.</p><p>"Non," réitéra Sougo. "Tu n'es pas réellement ici, à jouer avec ces bestioles à longueur de journée. Je suis venu te chercher parce que l'autre permanenté a trouvé ça mieux que je m'y rende à sa place. Ici, ce n'est pas le vrai monde."</p><p>"Pas le vrai monde?"</p><p>"On a déjà eu cette discussion, il me semble... Juste avant que tu ne me fasses cette scène mélodramatique et que tu ne meure."</p><p>"Jsuis pas morte!"</p><p>"Non, pas réellement. Mais si tu ne viens pas avec moi, c'est ce qui finira par t'arriver. En ce moment, tu es à l'hôpital, inconsciente. Tu es presque sortie d'affaire, mais pour ça tu dois me faire confiance et me suivre."</p><p>"Te faire confiance?!" Exclama une nouvelle voix féminine; qui ne semblait plus appartenir à une enfant.</p><p>Une autre Kagura, cette fois de l'âge de celle qu'il était venue chercher, se tenait dans l'ouverture du mur. Une sombre aura se dégageait d'elle.</p><p>"Encore toi, tas de goudron?" Se plaignit Sougo.</p><p>"Te faire confiance? Alors que tu as tout fait pour me pourrir la vie? Alors que tu n'es même pas capable de faire ton boulot? De tenir une simple promesse? Laisse-moi rire!"</p><p>Sougo se releva pour lui faire face.</p><p>"Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque que c'est habituellement ce qu'on fait, tous les deux. On se pourrit la vie mutuellement. Pour ce qui est de mon boulot, je dois d'abord tuer Hijibaka. Quant à la promesse, je vois pas de quoi tu parles..."</p><p>"Tu dis toujours ça." Dit la nouvelle arrivante. "Quand est-ce que tu as tenu parole pour la dernière fois, hein?"</p><p>La voix semblait pleine de reproches. Non, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. L'entité dégageait un relent de rancune et de colère.</p><p>"J'ai pas à te répondre, tas de goudron! Fais-moi plaisir et va dehors te fondre dans le sol!"</p><p>L'entité continuait de le dévisager. Il n'y prêta pas attention, et lorsqu'il se retourna, la petite fille n'était plus là. A sa place, se trouvait une autre Kagura, identique à celle à laquelle il venait de parler, sauf que cette fois, elle ne semblait pas faite d'ombre ou de goudron.</p><p>"Et, t'es qui toi?" Demanda-t-il, sans expression particulière affichée sur le visage.</p><p>La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle le fixait, et en même temps semblait éprouver du doute.</p><p>"T'es un doppelgänger ou quoi?" Insista-t-il. "Décide toi à parler ou dégage, j'ai pas la journée, espèce de tarée."</p><p>La jeune fille eut soudainement les yeux qui commencèrent à scintiller, comme si elle était au bord des larmes.</p><p>"Alors... T'es vraiment venu, sadique?" Commença-t-elle à renifler.</p><p>Ah. Visiblement, il était peut-être tombé sur la bonne, mais les larmes, ça faisait pas très crédible.</p><p>"Oi, depuis quand ma rivale se met à chialer pour un rien?"</p><p>"J'ai pas le droit peut-être?!" S'énerva-t-elle, toujours le nez en train de couler. "T'allais pleurer aussi, quand je suis morte!"</p><p>"Alors tu faisais vraiment tout pour m'emmerder tout à l'heure, hein?!" S'énerva-t-il lui aussi.</p><p>Si elle avait osé lui refaire le coup de la malade imaginaire, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.</p><p>"Non! Bien sûr que non!" Contra-t-elle. "C'est juste que..."</p><p>Sa réponse se perdit dans un ensemble incompréhensible de hoquet et de reniflements.</p><p>Il avait trouvé la vraie? Vraiment? Sougo avait du mal à y croire.</p><p>"Hé, abrutie, dis quelque chose au lieu de dégouliner de partout comme une gamine de trois ans à qui on a confisqué son jouet!"</p><p>"Je dégouline pas!" S'énerva-t-elle. "Et d'abord, si t'es pas heureux de me revoir, t'as qu'à partir! Laisse-moi tiens!"</p><p>Sougo en avait assez, ça faisait un bon moment qu'il avait cherché Kagura de partout, et elle lui demandait de partir ? Typiquement sa rivale. Il se dirigea vers elle, et lui fila une grosse pichenette sur le front.</p><p>"Aouch! Ça fait mal, enfoiré!" cria-t-elle.</p><p>Pas de doute, c'était la bonne. La question était à présent de savoir si elle allait réussir à sortir de là.</p><p>"Bon, tu te décides oui? J'ai pas la journée. J'ai encore Hijibaka à tenter de tuer avant et après le repas du soir."</p><p>A ces mots, le ventre de la jeune fille gargouilla bruyamment.</p><p>"Sadique... ça fait combien de temps que je suis là?" Demanda-t-elle.</p><p>"Tu comptes rattraper tous les repas que t'as raté?" Demanda-t-il avec un air désespéré. "T'es vraiment qu'une goinfre!"</p><p>"Non! C'est pas ça!" Se défendit-elle. "Dis moi juste combien de temps..."</p><p>"ça fait trois jours," la coupa-t-il.</p><p>Kagura sembla prise d'un sentiment d'horreur.</p><p>"Mais... trois jours? Ça m'a semblé tellement plus long! Une année entière aurait pu passer!"</p><p>"C'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça un rêve, idiote." Dit-il en souriant sans aucune malice.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>À Suivre…</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong><span class="u">Note d'auteur:</span> KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA BABY KAGURAAAAAAAA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Je sais pas si vous vous l'imaginez comme je l'ai écrite, mais je l'adoooooore, elle est trop meugnonne, même dans le manga ou l'anime original!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. ... Et je suis ta rivale.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il l'avait enfin retrouvée. Même si c'était une vraie plaie. Au départ, elle avait pleurniché comme une gamine, mais ça n'avait pas duré. Elle s'était remise à hurler des obscénités plus grosses que Hedoro dès qu'il avait osé lui mettre une main sur l'épaule. C'était pas sa faute aussi, il avait trébuché.</p><p>"Ah, si seulement je pouvait ramener une autre version de toi, China…"</p><p>"Qu'est-ce tu dis !?" S'énerva-t-elle.</p><p>"Ouais, la version fillette était pas mal, gentille, facilement transportable et surtout pas chiante," pensa-t-il à voix haute en se tâtant le menton.</p><p>"Enfoiré de Lolicon…" Répliqua-t-elle.</p><p>Elle avait vraiment les nerfs, et bien qu'il y ait eu une certaine proximité un peu plus tôt, elle en faisait vraiment trop…</p><p>Oh…</p><p>Il venait de comprendre.</p><p>Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage, et il se tourna avec des yeux d'obsédé révulsés vers elle.</p><p>"Oh? Me dis pas que t'as honte de t'être faite sauver? Par moi qui plus est?"</p><p>Il esquiva un coup de poing rapide qui effleura sa joue droite.</p><p>Gagné.</p><p>"Wah, si j'avais su qu'il en fallait si peu pour t'emmerder je t'aurai aidée bien plus tôt!" Ricana-t-il.</p><p>"La ferme!" Cria-t-elle en se ruant sur lui.</p><p>Il esquiva encore et elle alla se planter toute droite dans un mur.</p><p>"Tu essayais de me faire un kabe-don<strong> (1)</strong> ou quoi?" Ricana Sougo.</p><p>Elle s'extirpa du mur où à présent apparaissait son contour de façon très nette, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Elle continua de faire face au reste de mur en partie couvert d'herbe et de mousse, droite comme un poteau.</p><p>Sougo calma un peu le jeu. Peut-être qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, après tout. Ils étaient toujours bloqués dans son subconscient, et même si les ombres visqueuses n'étaient pas apparues depuis un moment, une sensation de danger semblait toujours les submerger.</p><p>"Tu n'aurais pas dû voir certaines choses…" Dit Kagura, avec une petite voix.</p><p>Le visage de Sougo se crispa, perdant son expression de harceleur pour quelque chose de plus sobre.</p><p>"Je t'ai juste vu toi, c'est pas la mer à boire, même si cette quantité de mocheté m'as quand même bien atteint," dit-il.</p><p>Les poings de la jeune fille se serrèrent un peu, ses articulations blanchissant un peu.</p><p>"Pis c'est pas comme si je t'avais vue à poil," balança-t-il juste avant d'esquiver un autre coup de poing.</p><p>Kagura s'était retournée pour lui en coller une, mais elle était tellement chamboulée qu'elle manqua à nouveau sa cible, avec un visage rougi par l'embarras.</p><p>"C'est pas comme si je t'avais demandé de m'aider!" Rétorqua-t-elle.</p><p>Oh. Ça pour une surprise… Définitivement, il avait trouvé une nouvelle façon de la mettre dans l'embarras. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un léger pincement au cœur, et sentit un peu de chaleur lui monter aux joues.</p><p>Oh non, pas encore. Il allait encore penser qu'elle était finalement mignonne quand elle voulait, avant de se prendre en pleine face la dure réalité selon laquelle la jeune fille était une grosse brute pouvant tabasser un gang de Yakuza à elle toute seule.</p><p>Ce n'est pas que le fait qu'elle soit forte le dérangeait. Au contraire, il avait l'impression de voir son reflet, avec certes quelques pertes au niveau esthétique. Il se voyait lui, quand il se déchaînait. Mais leurs batailles étaient un jeu si innocent, alors que son boulot, à lui, était d'une violence sans pareille. En réalité, il se sentait plus honnête avec elle qu'avec tous les autres gens qu'il avait pu connaître, à l'exception de sa sœur. Sa sœur était encore une sainte intouchable à ses yeux. Kagura, au contraire, semblait toute droit sortie des enfers. Il en avait d'ailleurs eu un aperçu concret avec son double quelque peu violent.</p><p>"Oh, dit quelque chose!" Cria la jeune fille, le ramenant hors de ses pensées.</p><p>"Mocheté!" Répliqua-t-il sans attendre.</p><p>Cette fois, il se prit un pavé en pleine tronche, qui lui enfonça le nez. Heureusement que ce n'était pas la réalité, sinon il aurait eu le nez fracturé. Mais comme l'autre idiote était assez crédule…</p><p>"Ah! Mon nez!" Hurla-t-il. "Tu l'as cassé!"</p><p>Il se tenait le nez en même temps pour cacher le fait qu'il ne saignait pas et qu'en fait, il n'avait strictement rien. Et la chinoise mordit à l'hameçon.</p><p>"d-désolée!" Dit-elle d'un air un peu gêné. "Ça fait mal?"</p><p>"Bien sûr que oui!" Continua-t-il.</p><p>Elle sembla hésiter à s'approcher de lui, puis petit à petit elle se dirigea vers lui.</p><p>"Fais voir!" Ordonna-t-elle.</p><p>"Euh, non, vaut mieux pas," répondit-il.</p><p>Merde, elle continuait à s'approcher de lui. Il avait le chic de lancer des situations à la con, et la suite n'allait pas le décevoir.</p><p>"Fais voir j'te dis!" Intima Kagura.</p><p>Elle se lança sur le jeune homme et écarta ses mains avant de saisir d'une main son nez.</p><p>Et de le tordre violemment dans tous les sens.</p><p>"Ah putain tu fais quoi?! Arrêeete!" Hurla Sougo avec le nez bouché par la pression des doigts de la jeune fille.</p><p>"Faut le redresser dans le bon sens!" Dit-elle en tordant encore plus les narines du pauvre gars.</p><p>"Tu vas pas le redresser, tu vas l'arracher à ce niveau!" S'énerva-t-il avec sa voix de nez bouché.</p><p>Elle avait une poigne de fer, et ne lâchait pas le morceau. Pire, il s'agissait à présent d'un concours de regards énervés, les deux se fixant tout en hurlant pour savoir qui s'essoufflerait en premier.</p><p>"Mais lâche moi bordel!"</p><p>"Il. Faut. Le. Redresser!" Insista-t-elle.</p><p>Crac. Là, ça y est, elle l'avait fait. Ils étaient dans un putain de rêve, et elle venait de lui briser le nez. Et ça faisait mal. Vraiment mal.</p><p>"Tu m'as cassé le nez!" Cria-t-il en se tenant le nez.</p><p>Au moins cette fois il se tenait vraiment le nez pour quelque chose.</p><p>"C'est qu'un rêve, tu vas pas en mourir!"</p><p>"Mais ça fait mal bordel!"</p><p>"ça t'apprendra à te foutre de moi!" Répondit-elle avec fierté.</p><p>"Et si mon beau visage se retrouve amoché dans la réalité?! Tu vas prendre tes responsabilités j'espère!"</p><p>"C'est pas comme si t'étais un Host <strong>(2)</strong> qui vivait de son visage. Puis avec la gueule que t'avais à l'origine tu serais pas allé bien loin!"</p><p>Elle avait pas tort. Mais ça, inutile qu'elle le sache.</p><p>Elle sembla se calmer d'un coup.</p><p>"J'aurai toujours plus de chance que toi avec ton visage de gorille!" Dit-il avec fierté.</p><p>Même si techniquement, elle était pas si mal. Juste que son comportement gâchait tout. Un peu comme lui en fait. Mais pareil, jamais il ne lui dirait. Il préférerait se faire tuer par la mayonnaise d'Hijibaka pour se taire à jamais.</p><p>Et encore une fois, la jeune fille eut du rose aux joues. Bizarre.</p><p>"C-comme si les affaires de physique ça m'intéressait! L-la bouffe, c'est ça le vrai truc intéressant!"</p><p>Ok.. Ça devenait un peu bizarre là. Sa réaction était quelque peu décalée par rapport à ce qu'il venait de dire… À ce qu'il venait de dire oui… Mais pas à ce qu'il venait de penser.</p><p>Il leva soudainement les yeux vers la jeune fille et la vit encore plus rougir, tandis qu'elle évitait très clairement de le regarder à présent.</p><p>"China… ?"</p><p>A présent Kagura se montrait extrêmement nerveuse et fuyait son regard comme la peste.</p><p>Ne me dites pas que…</p><p>La jeune Yato avait le regard qui sursautait de partout sauf vers lui, et des gouttes de sueur commençaient à briller sur son front.</p><p>Ok… C'était bien ça… Aucun doute possible.</p><p>Tu entends tout ce que je pense hein? Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça? T'es un gros boudin!</p><p>La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et cette fois le regard embarrassé de Kagura se braqua directement sur ses yeux à lui.</p><p>"Répète un peu?!" S'exclama-t-elle avec énervement.</p><p>Puis, comme si la réalisation venait de la frapper…</p><p>"Ah…" Lâcha-t-elle.</p><p>Elle avait enfin compris qu'elle venait de se vendre à l'ennemi. Elle venait de confirmer ses soupçons.</p><p>"T'entends vraiment tout ce que je pense ici alors!" S'énerva Sougo. "Bonjour la vie privée! T'es vraiment une obsédée, à dépasser les bornes comme ça!"</p><p>"C'est pas comme si je savais comment ça marchait! Et c'est pas moi qui t'ai forcé à penser tous ces trucs sur moi!" Répondit-elle avec le rouge aux joues.</p><p>Elle marquait un point. Et pour le coup, lui aussi rougit. Beaucoup.</p><p>C'est tous les deux extrêmement embarrassés qu'ils restèrent ainsi à éviter le regard de l'autre, dans le plus grand silence. Ou presque.</p><p>Une sorte d'orage menaçant arrivait à l'horizon de ce monde étrange. Cela les fit sortir de leur blocage mental, et fixant tous les deux les gros nuages gris sombre arrivant…</p><p>"Je crois que c'est le moment pour toi de retourner dans le monde réel, China." Dit Sougo.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>À Suivre...</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Notes de Compréhension:</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>(1) Kabe-don: pose de manga shoujo (romance pour fille) classique où un garçon drague une fille en la plaquant contre un mur et en posant une ou deux mains sur ledit mur.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(2): Host: Aussi appelés "hôtes", il s'agit d'hommes et de femmes travaillant dans des "Host clubs" et "Hostess clubs", et dont le métier est de tenir compagnie aux clients luant leur temps. Leur popularité repose notamment sur leur apparence physique. </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Note d'auteur: J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, notamment en étant fan d'okikagu, et j'avoue que je me suis beaucoup amusée à imaginer ces différentes situations. Mettre les personnages dans l'embarras, c'est le meilleur!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui ont posté des reviews pendant mes absences, cela m'a vraiment redonné le sourire dans des moments difficiles et m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça, alors laissez-moi écrire encore plus de belles histoires pour vous à lire.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Tempête</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Si on veut que ça fonctionne, on doit déjà lui injecter l'antidote… Mais même avec ça, il faudra désactiver toutes les nanomachines en même temps," expliqua Gengai.</p><p>"Pour faire simple, on va devoir faire passer un courant haut voltage dans le corps de Kagura pendant un bref moment," finit Tama. "Mais nous n'aurons qu'un seul essai. De plus, il semblerait que Mr Okita soit aussi affecté par ces nano robots même si ces derniers ne sont pas présents dans son corps."</p><p>"Comment c'est possible?" Demanda Hijikata. "Il est pas du tout en contact avec eux…"</p><p>"Si on devait expliquer ça, ce serait au niveau mental. Quand Mr Okita est entré dans l'esprit de Kagura, leurs esprits se sont emmêlés. Cela n'était pas possible tant que Mr Okita était considéré comme un intrus par son subconscient. Mais depuis qu'il a réussi à établir une connexion stable, il semble que leurs états mentaux soient le reflet l'un de l'autre," expliqua Tama. "Et de ce fait, ils sont tous les deux attaqués par les nanorobots."</p><p>"Concrètement : même si l'un d'entre eux se réveille, l'autre pourrait rester bloqué," termina le vieux scientifique.</p><p>Chacun avait à présent une expression grave, et même l'ambiance dans la pièce semblait s'être refroidie.</p><p>"Donc… On peut rien faire… C'est ça?" Demanda Gintoki.</p><p>La question tant redoutée fit sursauter Hijikata et Kondo, mais même s'il serrait le poing, Shinpachi n'en laissa rien paraître.</p><p>"Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est croire en eux…" Dit alors le jeune homme.</p><p>Tous acquiescèrent en silence. Mais leur attention fut rapidement attirée par quelque chose.</p><p>"C'est moi ou… Kagura viens de serrer le poing?" Interrogea Gintoki.</p><p>Aussitôt, le docteur en charge de la jeune Yato fut appelé, et après un rapide examen physique et un relevé de ses fonctions vitales, conclut :</p><p>"Pas de doute. Elle est sortie de la phase de coma et a de nouveau des réactions « conscientes ». Elle peut probablement nous entendre aussi…"</p><p>"Alors c'est le moment!" S'exclama Gengai. "Tama, apprête toi à délivrer le choc électrique!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Pendant ce temps, dans le monde subconscient de Kagura…</em> </strong>
</p><p>L'orage s'approchait de plus en plus du duo composé du capitaine du Shinsengumi et de la Yato employée chez les Yorozuya.</p><p>"Il est temps pour toi de retourner dans le monde réel, China." Dit Sougo.</p><p>"Pour tous les deux, tu veux dire?"</p><p>"Je crois pas que ça va être aussi simple…" Dit-il en serrant les dents. "Les mioches en premier!"</p><p>Avec ces mots, il la poussa vers l'orage, et un flash aveuglant l'éblouit l'espace d'un instant, accompagné d'un énorme bruit de tonnerre.</p><p>"Déjà ça de fait…" Dit-il. "Et si je m'occupais de toi, saleté?"</p><p>Il se retourna, et se tenait en face de lui une silhouette humaine. Ses contours flous devinrent alors peu à peu plus nets, pour finir par révéler le visage de Sougo.</p><p>"Vous vous foutez de moi? Encore un double de moi? Ça vire à l'obsession, China."</p><p>Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que son double se rua vers lui avec une vitesse incroyable. Un de ses bras se transforma alors en lame effilée, et s'abattit sur le côté gauche de Sougo.</p><p>"T'es plus rapide que les autres tas de goudron toi!" Dit le vrai Sougo en bloquant tout juste avec son sabre la lame qui menaçait ses côtes.</p><p>Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un regard noir et un sale sourire que même lui trouvait répugnant.</p><p>"Oh, fais pas cette tronche avec mon visage, j'ai des standards à maintenir!" Dit-il avant de repousser son assaillant en arrière.</p><p>Sa copie reprit rapidement sa posture et sourit avec une expression malsaine.</p><p>Sougo vit alors ce qui rendait l'ennemi aussi sûr de lui. Le sabre qu'il avait dans les mains commençait à fondre.</p><p>"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?!" S'exclama-t-il.</p><p>L'ennemi ne se fit pas attendre et fonça encore plus vite sur lui, prenant cette fois pour cible directement son cou.</p><p>Les pensées de Sougo accélérèrent alors d'autant. Le sabre avait à moitié fondu, et même s'il bloquait l'attaque, il ne pourrait probablement pas encaisser une seconde d'une attaque d'une telle intensité. La meilleure marche à suivre était donc de bloquer tout en esquivant sur le côté. Advienne que pourra.</p><p>Il avança alors son bras de façon à ce que la lame ennemie entre en contact avec la partie encore intacte de son sabre. En avançant encore plus son bras, il pouvait faire en sorte que l'étrange lame cogne directement sur la garde de son sabre, provoquant une vibration dans le corps de son ennemi, qui avec un peu de chance, réagirait comme un être humain et serait momentanément surpris par le choc provoqué de cette façon.</p><p>Les lames entrèrent en contact, mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. La lame restante du sabre de Sougo… Se brisa de façon nette.</p><p>Et il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais éviter le bord tranchant qui continuait sa route vers son cou, malgré le début de sa manœuvre d'évitement. Il ne savait pas encore combien de dégâts il allait prendre, mais ce serait sûrement handicapant pour la suite.</p><p>Il se prépara au choc et à la violence du coup, mais il ne se passa rien. Ou plutôt, il se passa trop de choses trop rapidement pour que l'œil humain puisse suivre avec précision ce qui se passait.</p><p>Deux bras pâles comme la mort surgirent de chaque côté du visage du vrai Sougo, de l'arrière vers l'avant, et stoppèrent net l'attaque de l'imposteur, avant d'envoyer ce dernier valdinguer à une dizaine de mètres de là par une simple poussée sur la lame de l'agresseur.</p><p>Il n'avait pas tout à fait compris ce qui venait de se passer, mais pourtant il savait déjà qui était responsable. Et les quelques paroles prononcées à la suite ne firent que confirmer son intuition.</p><p>"C'est toi leur cible à présent, imbécile."</p><p>C'était la seconde personnalité de Kagura, qui se tenait derrière lui.</p><p>"Qu'est-ce que tu fous la?" Demanda-t-il. "J'ai déjà renvoyé la chinoise dans le monde réel. Tu devrais pas être là."</p><p>"Tout dépends de la place que chacun occupe. Pour ma part, j'ai toujours été une habitante de ce monde, à moins d'être relâchée dans le monde réel." Dit-elle. "Mais plus sérieusement, on dirait que tu as de gros ennuis, non ?"</p><p>Elle n'avait pas tort. Il n'avait plus d'arme, et même s'il pouvait tout de même se défendre au corps à corps, il y avait des limites face à un individu armé.</p><p>"Vu que vous avez été liés ici, et que mon autre moi est parti, tu es la seule cible qu'il reste à ces saletés. Et vu que tu es leur nouvelle cible, non seulement tu n'as plus la main sur ton subconscient, mais en plus je pète la forme!"</p><p>"Pas besoin de se vanter…" Rétorqua-t-il.</p><p>"Oh, mais je ne me vante pas, je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait. Ça me fera à peine un échauffement, mais je suppose que ça ira pour me défouler. Après tout, ces enfoirés s'en sont aussi pris à moi," dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.</p><p>C'est vrai que le double psychopathe de la jeune Yato semblait beaucoup moins… Glacial et cadavérique. Son corps avait à peine repris des couleurs, vu la pâleur naturelle des Yato, mais c'était tout de même un changement notable. Corps qui ne se laissa pas plus longtemps admirer.</p><p>"Dis moi juste une chose, humain." Dit-elle sans lui lancer un regard. "Compte-tu tenir ta promesse?"</p><p>Encore cette histoire de promesse? On lui rabâchait ça, mais il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi il s'agissait.</p><p>"Si je dois te la rappeler, tu n'es vraiment pas digne de confiance. Enfin, même si tu n'as pas vraiment « promis » en ces termes. Je te donne cinq minutes pour t'en souvenir," annonça-t-elle.</p><p>Sur cette déclaration, elle disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair en laissant un nuage de poussière dense tout autour du jeune homme, et presque aussitôt, son poing s'enfonça dans le torse du double de Sougo, déformant atrocement la silhouette en question. Les contours de la créature perdirent tout des traits de Sougo, ne gardant qu'une forme vaguement humaine, à mesure que son corps suivait la rotation du poing de la Yato. Encore un instant plus tard, et l'entité était projetée encore plus loin que précédemment. Elle fendit l'espace le ventre en l'air de façon incontrôlable, sans pouvoir arrêter sa progression. Et avant même qu'elle ne heurte le sol à une centaine de mètres de là, la Yato était déjà au dessus de la créature, un autre poing déjà en chemin pour son estomac.</p><p>Le choc qui suivit fut d'une telle violence que l'entité perdit toute consistance logique se rapportant à l'être humain, et redevint cet étrange ectoplasme sans contours avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol qui se brisa dans un fracas de verre explosé.</p><p>"<strong>Tu. Me. Fais. Chier.</strong>" Ponctua la Yato avant d'asséner un dernier coup de pied dans la forme et de s'en saisir avec son bras droit.</p><p>"Service time"</p><p>La Yato démente projeta en l'air la créature et sauta en l'air pour la rejoindre rapidement et lui asséner un coup de pied circulaire capable sûrement de couper en deux une plaque d'acier de 50 centimètres d'épaisseur avec autant de facilité qu'un couteau chauffé dans une motte de beurre. L'effet en fut plus que saisissait, la créature se retrouvant projetée vers l'orage.</p><p>Il y eut un énorme éclair lumineux, accompagné d'un bruit tout aussi spectaculaire, puis plus rien.</p><p><em>'Est-ce qu'elle viens juste de faire... Un truc sorti tout droit de Haikyuu <strong>(1)</strong> , là?'</em> Pensa Sougo.</p><p>Puis la personnalité secondaire marcha vers Sougo, qui depuis le temps s'était assis par terre afin de reprendre son souffle.</p><p>"Vas-tu tenir ta promesse, Okita Sougo? Je me doute que même avec cette démonstration de force tu ne me craigre pas, ou peu."</p><p>"Tu déconnes? T'es putain de terrifiante. Mais je suppose que t'es pas si mauvaise si t'es venue à mon secours..." Dit-il.</p><p>"Bon ou mauvais, ça n'existe pas chez les Yato. Il n'y a que le fait d'être un Yato. Mais ça, tu t'en étais déjà rendu compte, non?"</p><p>Elle le fixait de ses deux yeux bleu profond, et semblait attendre une réponse de sa part. Il semblait d'ailleurs qu'il comprenait enfin où elle voulait en venir. Il ne se fit donc pas prier.</p><p>"être un Yato? Mon cul. Tout ce que je vois c'est une fille violente qui préfère en venir aux mains plutôt que demander de l'aide et qui se goinfre en permanence. Presque un sanglier quoi. Mais je pense pas que la force surhumaine que vous avez soit le seul trait définissant les Yato, non? Et même si c'était le cas, ça montre juste à quel point c'est réducteur. Les gens sont pas jugés juste sur leurs capacités."</p><p>La vague d'hostilité palpable qui venait de la Yato sembla s'affaiblir.</p><p>"Je compte sur toi, Okita Sougo."</p><p>Sur ces mots, elle le prit par le col de son uniforme et le balança sans ménagement dans l'orage.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>À Suivre…</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Notes de compréhension: </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>(1) Haikyuu: un anime sur le volleyball. Regardez-le, il est génial! </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong><span class="u">Note d'auteur:</span> J'adore écrire des scènes de combat énergiques et qui dégagent une certaine puissance. C'est pile ce qu'il fallait à cette histoire, pas vrai?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapitre Final - ¨Promesse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il tenait le coupable. Littéralement.</p><p>Kamui tenait un des commandants de flotte des Harusame par le cou, le soulevant à plus de 30 centimètres au dessus du sol, et l'étranglant par la même occasion.</p><p>"Alors… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi?" S'interrogea le capitaine de la septième flotte. "Je suis remonté jusqu'à toi en seulement quelques jours, alors t'es vraiment pas malin pour couvrir tes traces, hein?"</p><p>Il n'eut aucune réponse de la part de l'Amanto qu'il tenait. Il s'agissait d'un humanoide à la peau bleue et possédant deux cornes sur le front. Il avait l'air d'ailleurs assez musclé, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se faire soulever comme une feuille de papier prise dans un ouragan par le jeune Yato.</p><p>"Capitaine, si vous le serrez aussi fort il ne pourra pas parler," soupira Abuto.</p><p>"J'ai pas envie de le lâcher plus que ça," sourit Kamui tout en ayant les yeux tellement acérés qu'ils paraissaient presque fermés.</p><p>Puis, reprenant un air plus neutre, il rouvrit en grand ses yeux, et son sourire disparut.</p><p>Purée… Abuto savait parfaitement que quand le capitaine ne s'amusait plus, tout partait en couille. Du genre ouragan de catégorie 7 sur 5, ou tremblement de terre d'intensité 12 sur 10. Bref, quelque chose de hors norme. Et le gars bleu allait en profiter dans peu de temps.</p><p>Toutefois, il semblait que le déchaînement de violence du jeune et excentrique Yato tardait à se déclencher. Et pour cause, il avait encore à parler.</p><p>"Bon. Vu que t'es vraiment pas malin, je suppose que tu n'es encore qu'un intermédiaire, et que le vrai coupable se cache ailleurs, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda le jeune rouquin.</p><p>Oh? Abuto était à la fois surpris et intéressé, à présent. Il semblait qu'il y avait plus à cette histoire qu'il n'y paraissait, et son boss se montrait extrêmement perspicace. Pour une fois...</p><p>Quant à l'Amanto prisonnier de la main du capitaine, il semblait à présent vouloir dire quelque chose, quelques gargouillis et son inaudibles provenant de sa bouche tordue de douleur.</p><p>"Ah, tu veux dire quelque chose? Je suppose que c'est une moquerie sur le fait que je perds mon temps et que je ne trouverai jamais le coupable, hein ?" Demanda Kamui.</p><p>Le ton de sa voix était très dur, et aussi violent qu'un coup de fouet. Et au lieu de desserrer sa prise sur le cou de sa victime, il l'intensifia.</p><p>"C'est toi qui a perdu inutilement le peu de temps qu'il te restait en essayant de dire une connerie plus grosse que tes inutiles pectoraux. Parce que je vais le trouver."</p><p>Sur ces mots, il sorti d'entre les plis de sa ceinture en tissu une sorte de disquette pas plus grosse qu'un pouce, et la montra à sa proie.</p><p>"Je vais le trouver," continua Kamui tout en employant un ton mortellement sérieux. "Je vais le trouver, et quand ce sera fait, je briserai jusqu'à en obtenir une fine poudre tous les os de son corps. Jusqu'au dernier, en m'assurant bien qu'il soit toujours conscient pendant que je le fais. Je détruirai tout ce qui lui tiens à cœur. Et surtout, je ferai en sorte de l'anéantir de telle façon que mourir ou vivre ne lui soit plus d'aucune importance."</p><p>Sur ces mots, il resserra encore plus son étreinte, et on entendit un craquement sinistre dans la pièce mal éclairée.</p><p>Relâchant son emprise, son ancien adversaire s'écrasa au sol comme une pile de vieux vêtements.</p><p>Et visiblement, Kamui n'était pas satisfait.</p><p>"Abuto."</p><p>Le vieil homme sursauta en entendant son nom et eut soudain la chair de poule. Ce ton de voix était déjà terrifiant, mais si en plus son chef utilisait un seul mot pour s'exprimer, l'enfer allait s'abattre sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Et c'était peu dire.</p><p>"Fais moi disparaître tout ça."</p><p>Sur ces mots, Le capitaine de la septième division des Harusame sortit de la pièce. Quant à Abuto, il resta un moment immobile, n'osant pas esquisser le moindre geste. Puis, comme s'il avait été heurté par un camion, il se ressaisit.</p><p>Se tournant brusquement vers la gauche, il fit face à une dizaine de Yato de son équipage qui avaient assisté silencieusement à toute la scène et attendaient à présent et patiemment les ordres à suivre.</p><p>"Vous avez entendu? Faites disparaître tout le vaisseau!" Hurla Abuto.</p><p>Les Yato présents hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la pièce en courant avant de se disperser aux quatre vents, sûrement pour aller transmettre l'ordre à tout le reste de l'équipage.</p><p>Faire disparaître un vaisseau tout entier, c'était une première. Mais Abuto avait tout de suite compris le sens de ces mots. Tout détruire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace que ce vaisseau ou ses précédents occupants aient existé à un point donné dans le temps. Une destruction absolue.</p><p>Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Abuto ressentit la peur. Non pas que les Yato ne la ressentaient jamais. Mais il en fallait vraiment beaucoup, pour qu'un tel sentiment les atteigne. Et l'intensité de la sensation qu'il ressentait s'emparer de son bras droit en disait long.</p><p>Son cœur battait fort, et il sentait des sueurs froides parcourir tout son corps.</p><p>Kamui avait vraiment pété un câble, et il n'allait pas en rester là. Et ce qui terrifiait le plus Abuto, c'est qu'il ne savait pas encore dans quoi la folie du capitaine allait tous les embarquer.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Pendant ce temps, à Edo…</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il eut une grosse migraine. Sa vision encore floue redevenait normale peu à peu, et le bip régulier de l'électrocardiogramme résonnant dans la pièce lui parut familier.</p><p>Ah oui. Il était à l'hôpital. C'était un bon point de départ. Il sentait également ses jambes, ses bras. Tout était à priori normal. Il était revenu.</p><p>Restait à savoir si la chinoise avait réussi à revenir saine et sauve.</p><p>Il se redressa sur son lit, et vit qu'il avait été transféré dans une autre pièce. Et à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il entendit quelqu'un sangloter.</p><p>"<strong>S… SOUGOOOO! T'ES ENFIN RÉVEILLÉ!</strong>" Pleura Kondo.</p><p>Quelle vue impressionnante. Un homme d'âge mûr en larmes et avec le nez dégoulinant qui se mouchait dans sa cravate… Et qui venait de le prendre dans ses bras. Génial.</p><p>"Il faut que j'aille prévenir Toshi! Ne bouge pas!" S'exclama le gorille avant de se ruer en dehors de la chambre et de provoquer le chaos dans son sillage.</p><p>On pouvait entendre du personnel soignant pester ou hurler de peur et de surprise à mesure que le chef s'éloignait. Le jeune homme lui, s'étira et fit craquer son dos, en partie compressé par le gorille, puis retira les capteurs et autres équipements qu'on lui avait attachés au corps.</p><p>Il devait au moins s'assurer qu'il n'était pas le seul à être revenu. Il l'avait renvoyée en première, donc il ne devait pas y avoir de souci, pas vrai?</p><p>Sortant de la chambre où il était, il vit qu'il se trouvait au même étage que la chambre où il avait été emmené avant de s'endormir. Donc la chambre de la jeune fille ne devait pas être loin. Sûr de lui, il en retrouva rapidement l'emplacement, notamment grâce à un certain permanenté qui s'était endormi sur une chaise dans le couloir.</p><p>Le Capitaine de la première division du Shinsengumi s'approcha de l'accro au lait fraise, dont le visage était caché sous un Jump Giga <strong>(1)</strong> ouvert en son milieu. Sûrement pour éviter la lumière aveuglante de l'éclairage du lieu.</p><p>Le jeune sadique souleva l'épais magazine et le referma d'un coup sec de ses deux mains. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter hors du royaume des rêves le sadique plus âgé.</p><p>"Oh… Sofa-kun…" Dit le Patron entre deux bâillements. "T'es enfin réveillé? Ça fait 5 ans que tu dors, tu sais. Bien des choses ont changé depuis ton départ pour sauver l'autre morveuse."</p><p>Les paupières encore lourdes de Sougo lui donnaient une expression morne et passive, tout autant que les propres yeux de Gintoki.</p><p>"Si j'ai vraiment dormi 5 ans et que vous avez pas changé Patron, le modèle Sazae-san <strong>(2)</strong> tiens toujours, non? Enfin, si c'était vrai. Là, vous étiez en train de lire le Jump Giga de la même année où je suis 'parti', donc arrêtez avec vos blagues foireuses."</p><p>"Ouais, j'aurai dû bosser un peu plus les détails. Dommage!" Dit Gintoki en souriant de toutes ses dents. "T'as juste dormi 5 jours comme une feignasse, ça te change pas de tes journées de travail!"</p><p>"C'est pas faux," concéda Sougo.</p><p>Le regard du jeune homme se fixa au-delà du permanenté pour aller observer l'entrée de la chambre où devait se trouver la jeune Yato.</p><p>"Ah, si tu cherches la gerbeuse, elle est allée faire le plein. Je suis désolé pour l'hôpital, mais je préfère les voir ruinés eux plutôt que moi en dépenses repas, vu la fringale qu'elle se paie." Dit-il en se curant le nez.</p><p>Donc elle était bien réveillée. Et suffisamment lucide pour obéir à son ventre sans pour autant s'en faire pour lui. Charmant.</p><p>Il se dirigea alors vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Et pour sûr, la jeune fille s'y trouvait.</p><p>Attablée et en train de manger ce qui ressemblait à tout le stock de nourriture de l'hôpital.</p><p>Il se trouvait en effet devant elle des piles de vaisselle regroupant bols, assiettes empilées et couverts entremêlés les uns aux autres. Mais il était trop focalisé sur ce qu'il voulait dire et n'y prêta pas attention.</p><p>"Hé China… Comment ça va depuis le temps? Toujours pas de crise de foie?" Demanda-t-il.</p><p>"Oh, sadique? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Demanda-t-elle tout en continuant à faire disparaître à la vitesse du son toute la nourriture qui se trouvait devant elle.</p><p>Certains patients et membres du personnel médical semblaient lui jeter des regards, tantôt inquiets, tantôt pleins d'animosité. On ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, c'était un hôpital où la majorité des patients étaient humains. Sans parler du personnel qui était lui entièrement composé d'humains.</p><p>"C'est une Amanto celle-là, non?" Dis l'un d'entre eux.</p><p>"Regardez-moi ce foutoir," dit un autre.</p><p>"Ouais, pas de doute, le concierge l'a vue fracasser les portes de l'ascenseur à mains nues. Ils sont partout, décidément."</p><p>Des remarques qui tombèrent dans l'oreille d'une sourde. La cible de ces reproches n'y prêtait absolument pas la moindre attention, et était entièrement focalisée sur son repas.</p><p>Étonnamment, Sougo s'en sentit soulagé. Enfin, l'espace d'un instant. Un tout petit, minuscule instant.</p><p>"Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais là?" Reprit-il.</p><p>"Ben ici, t'as pas des gens à qui extorquer de l'argent. Hein?" Demanda-t-elle.</p><p>"Si, toi justement. Après tout, je t'ai sauvé la vie."</p><p>"Comment ça?" S'étonna-t-elle.</p><p>Ah… Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait comme plan foireux cette fois.</p><p>"Tu te souviens pas? T'étais dans le coma, et j'ai dû aller te botter le cul pour que tu te réveille. Rien de plus simple, d'ailleurs."</p><p>"ça m'étonnerait!" Rétorqua-t-elle. "Je perdrai jamais contre quelqu'un con comme toi."</p><p>Elle voulait jouer à ça? Ils allaient être deux.</p><p>"Ah vraiment, quelle plaie… Si j'avais pu j'aurai fait en sorte que tu te réveille jamais. Mais il a fallu que tu pleure! Qu'est-ce que c'était moche! L'occasion était trop belle, entre te laisser crever tout de suite ou te ramener et te rabâcher jusqu'à la fin de ta vie la façon avec laquelle t'as chialé comme une grosse gamine."</p><p>"Quoi?! Tu peux parler! Moi au moins je mourrai pas de honte en dévoilant ce que je pense!"</p><p>Remarque immédiatement suivie d'un hoquet nerveux. Ah merde… Elle avait encore gaffé.</p><p>'<em>Donc… Elle se souviens bien… C'est ce que je pensais. Pourvu que ces moments embarrassants soient enfouis jusqu'à ma mort</em>', pensa-t-il.</p><p>Il la fusilla du regard, et elle lui rendit la pareille.</p><p>Bien. Ils étaient arrivés à un accord.</p><p>Enfin plus ou moins. Vu que chacun pouvait faire du chantage à l'autre, ils étaient à égalité.</p><p>Pour cette fois.</p><p>La jeune Yato reporta toute son attention sur un bol devant elle.</p><p>Sougo la fixa un instant. Et cet exercice de communication non verbale lui avait rappelé quelque chose. Ce genre d'agrément silencieux, ils en avaient déjà eu un par le passé. Un accord un peu plus important que celui qui venait d'être passé à l'instant.</p><p>Plus la peine de se prendre la tête pour savoir de quoi l'autre parlait… En même temps ça remontait tellement à loin..</p><p>En voyant le visage plein de nourriture de la jeune fille, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une expression de dégoût. Non seulement on pouvait deviner qu'elle avait mangé du curry juste avant de s'attaquer à son bol de nouilles, mais en plus, on pouvait littéralement voir tout le menu du réfectoire de l'hôpital sur son visage. Une vraie carte de menu sur pattes.</p><p>"T'es vraiment une porcasse," dit-il.</p><p>Il esquiva prestement une cuillère lancée à 50km/h vers sa direction, qui alla se ficher dans un pilier en ciment derrière lui. Et sa réponse fut tout aussi expéditrice. Il sauta sur la table du réfectoire où était installée la jeune Amanto et de la main droite lui enfonça le visage dans le bol de nouilles encore plein de bouillon. Sa main se retira aussitôt de la chevelure de Kagura, et il s'éclipsa aussitôt de la pièce pour éviter toutes représailles de la part de sa victime qui faisait des bulles entre un bout de viande et du tofu. Mais il put tout de même l'entendre pester depuis le couloir où il se trouvait.</p><p>"Va te faire foutre sadique!" Hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons avant de se faire sermonner par une infirmière à proximité sur la nécessité de ne pas crier dans un hôpital.</p><p>Il fixa un moment la paume de sa main qui avait été en contact avec les cheveux de la jeune Yorozuya.</p><p>Un sourire très bref et très discret se dessina alors sur le visage du Capitaine de la première division du Shinsengumi. Tellement bref que personne n'aurait pu le remarquer. Mais si quelqu'un avait pu le voir, nul doute qu'il y aurait vu un sourire honnête portant plus de mille mots issus du cœur. Un sourire que le jeune homme n'avait pas arboré depuis la disparition de sa sœur. Certes, Mitsuba était tout pour lui. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que tout s'arrêtait avec son départ vers l'autre monde. Bien au contraire. Il fallait peut être juste qu'une certaine personne soit plus honnête avec ses sentiments. Mais ça, c'était pas près d'arriver…</p><p>« <em>Je compte sur toi, Okita Sougo</em> »</p><p>Certes, il ne l'avait pas dit en ces mots, c'est sûr. Mais à présent qu'il s'en était souvenu, il trouvait ça stupide. Stupide d'avoir oublié cette « promesse », même si elle n'en était vraiment pas une. C'était plus un accord tacite entre les deux parties l'une envers l'autre. Un accord que de son côté, il n'avait pas vraiment oublié. C'est plus qu'il s'y était tellement habitué que c'était devenu naturel pour lui.</p><p>La promesse… Qu'il la regarderait toujours pour ce qu'elle est, et pas ce que les autres en pensent.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <strong>-FIN (?)-</strong>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <strong>Notes de Compréhension:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>(1) Jump Giga: référence au magazine de prépublication dans lequel les derniers chapitres du manga Gintama ont été publiés.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(2) Sazae-san: référence à une blague déjà utilisée dans Gintama. Le principe est qu'à la fin de chaque épisode/chapitre, l'histoire revient à sa situation d'origine, sans changement notable.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note de Fin:</p><p>.</p><p>Les deux chapitres précédents du genre :</p><p>Sougo : *Balance Kagura*</p><p>Kagura : BORDEEEEEL</p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard:</p><p>Méchante Kagura : je compte sur toi, Okita Sougo *BALANCE le gamin dans l'orage*</p><p>Sougo : FAIS CHIIIIIIEEER</p><p>.</p><p>Wah, ça fait vraiment bizarre d'écrire "note de fin" au lieu de "note d'auteur". Genre, c'est que à ce moment là qu'on réalise que l'histoire est vraiment finie. Qu'elle est vraiment terminée, et qu'il n'y aura plus de nouveau contenu. Mais je suis aussi très contente qu'elle soit enfin complète. Mais pas si vite! Pour célébrer la révision de cette histoire et la publication de la version anglaise, vous aurez très prochainement deux chapitres bonus à cette histoire! Un chapitre totalement inédit, et une FAQ. Vous pouvez poser vos questions par MP ou review jusqu'au 25 MAI 2021! Ne zappez pas! :)</p><p>Je tiens aussi à préciser que cette histoire fais partie de l'univers étendu "Echoes of Gintama" que j'ai créé, et est directement connectée à Echoes Of Destruction, ce qui explique cette scène avec Kamui et Abuto. Toutes les histoires de cette univers sont liées entre elles, mais peuvent aussi être lues indépendamment. Si vous voulez donc lire la "suite", allez lire Echoes of Destruction! :)</p><p>Bonne lecture, et encore merci infiniment pour votre soutien continu, malgré une absence de deux années à cause de soucis personnels! Cela m'a vraiment redonné le sourire dans des moments difficiles et m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça, alors laissez-moi écrire encore plus de belles histoires pour vous à lire.</p><p>En attendant de nouvelles histoires, vous pouvez me retrouver sur Webnovel, sous le pseudo AreeSensei. J'y poste des romans inédits. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>